Blood Ties
by Cheesehead8707
Summary: In a world of war and death, Frenya's only certainty was that she would face the World-Eater alone, a feeling she had grown accustomed too. Training her heart to handle the life of being with out a family, with out knowledge of how she had come into the world or how she would leave it, she faces her destiny as the Dovahkiin. OC/Farkas/Marcurio/Vilkas
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Skyrim and all of its bits and pieces belong to Bethesda.

* * *

Frenya sat on the bench under the large Gildergreen tree so lost in thought even the voice of Hiemskr seemed the echo far in the distance.  
The leaves allowed just enough sun through to make this a popular resting spot in town. She remembered how its dead branches looked before she had agreed to help restore it. It seemed to thank her every time she passed by.  
She leaned into the warmth of the sun shining on her, tempting its pure rays to cleanse her of the thoughts nipping at her brain.

She had arrived at Jorrvaskr a little over a year ago but was often on the road for the Jarl and the trips from High Hrothgar were exhausting.  
She was grateful for the jobs that were small compared to the dragons and political drama she faced. Both sides of the war had sent word for her,  
wanting her on their sides which she always refused without hesitation. This was a war of religion and angry men, something she would have no part of.

With a sigh she rose to her feet and slowly walked the steps to the Jorrvaskr. The smell of Tilma's cooking filled her nostrils  
making her stomach grumble and her headache release some of its grip.  
Vilkas greeted her with a smile as she passed by him, retreating to the living quarters with a returned smile.  
She flung open the door to the quarters without picking her head up when she felt the solid mass collide with her, knocking her down.  
Large hands grabbed her arms and pulled her up, gently but firmly. She knew who it was before she even looked up, she could  
smell him a mile away. Gods I must be tired she thought as she shifted her pack.

"I'm sorry, Farkas. I'm just so gods damned tired."

He nodded and grunted as he allowed the woman to sighed as she walked to her room unable to make out the sarcastic comment Farkas had made behind her.

She fell asleep hard and fast and awoke feeling alive again save for the dull ache of her muscles. She looked around and realized that  
everyone else seemed to be in bed as she quietly stretched and shushed her grumbling stomach before heading upstairs.  
Sitting at the table she nibbled on the plate Tilma had presented her before taking a long gulp from her mead. It wasn't often the mead hall  
was so quiet but she was glad this was one of those times. It was rare that she slept so fully since receiving the beast blood. She wondered how the others in the Circle stayed so awake. She wondered if the beast blood fought with her dragon blood making it impossible to rest or relax.

Farkas quietly walked up the steps as he did many nights, knowing if he woke anyone then his quiet time was over. Her smell confirmed as he reached the top step and saw her at the table, the glow of the fire highlighting her loosely braided hair and face. Her over sized tunic revealing her shoulder  
as she pushed around the food on her plate. She had no problem with sitting here in the large shirt that reached her thigh,leaving little to imagine through the thin cotton.

"Hi Farkas, care to join me?" she said softly as she turned to face him. Since she had received the beast blood, he could never hide. She  
smelled him everywhere as he tried to sneak past her.

He took a seat beside her, looking into her soft green eyes and wincing at the healing wound on her jaw line.

"It's not so bad. Stupid sabre cats. It will heal fine." she chuckled as she poured him a glass of mead, watching as he drank  
the glass quickly.

"Aye, you should be more careful but I doubt the Dragonborn needs to be told", pouring himself another glass and drinking it just as fast as the first.

Frenya shot him a dirty look and pushed away her plate before resting her hand on his. She could hear his heart beating faster and see a flash of golden ember in his eye as she lightly gripped it. "What happened to us, Farkas? You were my dearest friend and now you can't stand to say two words to me"

"Nothing happened. You left, not much for us to say when you're off slaying dragons for weeks on end" he grunted before standing up "I'm going out for awhile."

"Farkas..I..forget it.. good night" she felt her throat tighten as she tried to hide her sadness. They had gone on so many jobs together, staying up late into the night at Jorrvaskr laughing and dancing. His attitude had become slightly withdrawn when he found out that she was Dragonborn, he seemed to shudder when she used the Thu'um but couldn't pull himself away from being awe-struck.  
He had once told her it wasn't right for such a tiny woman to have that much power but seemed to avoid the matter as a whole after that.

Everything was perfect until the night they found their mouths pressed together  
in the training yard, brought together in a fiery passionate kiss that she pulled away from. Farkas tilted his in curiosity as her feet shifted like a nervous horse.  
"Why?" Is all he asked, his voice bore no anger or frustration, catching her off guard.

Her lips parted with a sigh as she shifted once more "Farkas, I haven't told you everything." She was going to tell him what weighed on her shoulders, why she could not kiss the large Nord she found to be beautiful when Torvar busted through the back door fighting with Njada.  
Their drunken shouts rang through the training yard as they stumbled to a fighting stance. Aela yelled for Farkas to split them up  
as she came stomping out the door behind them. They two Companions separated their drunken fool whelps and sent them back in when Farkas realized Frenya was gone.

* * *

Please feel free to review! I've filled my bored nights with Frenya as of late, several chapters will be coming over the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Farkas sat in the Bannered Mare growling to himself over an ale wondering how he had let her get away. Vilkas had reminded him that she was adjusting to her new life as Dragonborn and a carrier of beast blood and that he was just as much at fault for not telling her how he felt before she left each time for one day she may not return.  
Frenya had tried to bring it up several times to the protest of Farkas who told her that she had made herself clear. The sadness in her eyes as he walked away made his heart ache but he would not allow a woman to distract him from his duties especially one that was obviously playing some sort of game like the rest of the women he had known. She hadn't brought up the topic again, finished telling him what was so secret. Probably had a husband, he muttered to himself as his cup met his lips.

His head spun as the drinks took over his conscious self,the dark-haired woman serving him his ale pulled him to his feet and led him upstairs, this was a familiar to him. He felt no emotion for her other than a release for the raging beast clawing at him day and night for a hunt and she didn't mind waking up alone. He pushed Frenya's face out of his mind as he took the woman in front of him to bed.

Frenya was in the training yard with Vilkas when Farkas threw himself in a seat in the shade with a hard thump his eyes showing the hangover ravaging him.  
She sighed and nodded to Vilkas "I've got a potion in my chest for that, come with me" she said softly as she took Farkas by the hand and led him downstairs. She took a second to wipe the tears from her eyes as she rose to her feet and uncorked the bottle that her frequent travel companion from Riften had made her.

"We need to talk..please" she gently motioned with her hand as Farkas studied her eyes with curiosity. She waited until he took a seat in the chair at her scattered desk before speaking.  
"Vilkas says you've been doing this alot..the drinking and..her. I have no place.." her words cut short as Farkas rose to his feet and took a step closer to her, her breath shortened as his smell over powered the mead he had indulged in and woman he was with.

"You're right..you have no place in this. You are here to work not meddle in my affairs, shield sister" he growled as he stormed out of the room. Frenya tried to control the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, closing them tightly and taking a deep breath when she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.  
Vilkas was such a sweet man, always looking out for her and helping her with training when she felt she could do better. Even when he was exhausted and wanted to bathe and eat, he stood with her chuckling at her swears and perfect fighting form that she felt wasn't good enough while Farkas had  
egged her on from the side until he had pulled away from her.  
He was even fun to travel with, something she never would have guessed when they had first met and his attitude had almost made her shy away.

"Vilkas, I don't know what I did but I've given him time, I stay on the road extra days to give him space and he hates me still. It's time for me to let go of something I never even had. It is time for me to finish what has been started." the hot tears began rolling down her fair cheeks as Vilkas wrapped his  
arms around her, squeezing her tightly before kissing her forehead.

"He's scared, Fren. The pup has never been in love and doesn't know what to do." Vilkas released his grip and  
gentle touched her face. His eyes showed his curiosity in her cryptic talk. She had made comments in the past to him when she had dived into mead during a celebration. He never pressed the subject, everyone is entitled to their secrets.

"I've given him all the time I can. He has made himself clear and it's time for me to move on. I'm heading out for a few days, stay safe sweet Vilkas" She playfully kissed his nose before exiting.

Oh Farkas, you ice brain, he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

Frenya didn't grace Farkas with a glance as she walked by him to exit Jorrvaskr. He became nothing more than a Shield Sibling to her the moment he walked from her room.  
She was grateful for the rush of cool air that hit her as she walked through the market, smiling and nodding to those who called out to her in hello. Her mind went into warrior mode, planning her travel and the mission in front of her. She stopped at Breezehome to grab a few extra potions from her well stocked shelves before locking the door behind her with a sigh. How nice it would be to crawl into her soft bed that was  
rarely slept in with the large amount of jobs she had recently taken. The doors to exit Whiterun seemed heavier today as if they were telling her to turn around and stay. She groaned at the thought of doing just so and crawling into her oversized bed with a few bottles of wine and Lydia's soup. The emptiness echoed in the home now and Jorrvaskr was comfort. Tilma kept the air thick with smells of sweet rolls and hearty stews, the younger Companions kept it loud and full of life and Kodlak, sweet Kodlak gave her the guidance and security she had dreamt of as a child.

Frenya felt tears pool in her eyes as the ghost of Lydia's laugh echoed in her ears. Her teeth clenched as she tried to push it out before the  
memories of losing her dear friend could flood back in.

She rode to Riften silently, surprised and slightly disappointed that not even a wolf tried to slow her. Her thighs weren't even sore as she put her horse in the stable before entering the city. The normally thick smell of fish, salt and crime seemed light and fresh today. She smiled with a pleased sigh, thanking the Nine for cutting her a break.  
She found Marcurio sitting in the Barb and playfully punched his shoulder as he looked up to her with a smile. She plopped herself in the empty chair across from him and slyly reached for his cup.  
"Gotta clear out some old smelly place for the Jarl, wanna come?" she asked as she grabbed a piece of bread from his plate.

"You know I never say no. Where are we going and when do you wanna leave?" Marcurio asked as he offered her a wedge of cheese with a smirk.  
She was notorious for picking at his food and drink, sometimes he would find her rooting through his pack looking for a new book or items he had found when they were on a job and she couldn't sleep.  
She was never shy or sorry for digging through his privacy, she was curious and comfortable and Marcurio found it refreshing. He would quietly watch as she scrunched up her nose  
while trying to take in his newest spell book, the fire glowing around her face, making her eyes seem even more alive. He would chuckle at her frustration when she slammed down the book, cursing it to Sithis. He worked with her patiently trying to teach her simple spells but she rarely got the hang of anything  
beyond a brief, a very bried healing, though she could cast a mean candlelight.

"Whenever you're ready" Frenya's voice was chipper as she cleared his plate and proceeded to ask him what he had been up too in the past few weeks and if his horse was still alive or if he had gotten it killed like the last as her dark curls bounce around her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Draugr are slow and clumsy. Hardly a challenge for a man like me!" Marcurio whispered playfully into Frenya's ear before creeping ahead of her scoping out for any impending attacks.

Her hands gripping the handle of her sword tighter she followed behind him taking comfort in the safety of his skill in magic and confidence. Nothing rubbed wrong more then draugr. She shuddered at the thought of their sunken eyes and decaying bodies and the way their feet drug across the floor of the ruins they guarded.

He quickly disposed of the remaining draugr blocking their path into a large chamber before glancing over his shoulder with a smile.  
Frenya barely noticed as she heard the familiar chanting of a word wall, Marcurio sighed and followed behind her as she wandered towards it knowing what was coming. He had been with her many times during this event, watching as the Words climbed in as the souls of her slayed dragons did.  
He reached out his arms as the mist twirled around her before entering her and making her knees weak.

"You didn't even fall that time" he snickered as she whipped around like nothing had happened and scratched her nose while glancing around the room for anything of interest.

"It's not so bad anymore, not that it's comfortable. Let's get out of here, it stinks" she groaned and she pinched her nose

It was dark as they left the cave and decided to stop for camp instead of traveling through the night. Frenya quickly snagged a rabbit with her bow and began cleaning it for roasting while Marcurio started a fire.

"You're such a cheat, mage" Frenya chuckled as the flames dwindled back into his hands

"Says the woman who has been healed by these hands or maybe you're just jealous!" he said with a grin while wiggling his hands in front of her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and groaned as she stretched her arms and back trying to relieve some of the knots when she felt the warmth of his hands on her shoulders gently rubbing and applying pressure to the tense area.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to seduce me, mage"

"Then I guess you don't know any better, Wolf" he whispered into her ear before undoing the straps her armor and slowly pulling it to the ground.

Frenya quickly turned catching him off-guard and pushed him on his back, opening his robes and untying his breeches.  
Marcurio grabbed her arms and pulled her down to him, deeply kissing her before rolling her on her back and pulling off her remaining attire.  
He wasted no time in lifting grabbing her legs as he entered her hard and fast.  
His hands gripped her hips as her back arched towards him, her moans echoing into the night as his thrusts gained speed knowing she was almost spent.  
Her nails dug into the dirt as she reached her peak, the sensation of her tightening around him  
caused him to follow into the void of pleasure.

There was no love in their action of bedding each other. Something Marcurio had found intriguing after dealing with so many women who complained about one nights endeavors.

They laid together for only a few moments before Frenya rose to pull her clothing and armor back on, smirking at Marcurio's tired body still recovering.  
She checked the rabbit before taking a seat next to him and realized his eyes were full of worry.

"This is okay, isn't it?" he asked softly

"Is what okay? The rabbit, camping or the sex?"

"You know what I mean, our agreement or whatever we are calling it. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Oh..that. Marc, we are adults. If we want to find something to do while we're on the road then what's  
the problem? I'm not falling in love with you nor am I regretting it, if that's what you're asking..wait,  
Why are you asking? Do you have feelings for me?" her eyes met his with concern

"I'll always have feelings for you, Frenya. You are a dear person to me whatever our activities are but no  
I am not falling in love with you. I just needed to make sure."

"Good, mages freak me out" she laughed as she pulled the rabbit from the fire and felt his foot gently kick her calf.

"Fine, see if I come with you again to another one of these gods forsaken places, wolf"

She flashed him a toothy grin as she pounced on him knocking him back "Shush, you know you aren't even supposed to know.  
Farkas would have my head if he knew" the mention of his name brought a skip to her heart

"Farkas needs to mind his own head. I know what you feel for him and don't deny it. He's going to regret his actions one day, Fren" he kissed her forehead before sitting up to eat.

"Let's not talk about that now. Eat and get some sleep, I'll take first watch"

"Milady, I believe I am supposed to be protecting you"

"From what my dear Marcurio? Mages and werewolves?" Her green eyes flashed golden as she playfully growled at him

"You know I hate that, knock it off" She laughed as he shivered. For a mage he was surprisingly large. His body was tall and slender but under his robes he was pure definition. His muscles carved in all the right places and he knew it.

He truly did hate that she held so much power without realizing it.  
He had watched her turn once, she wanted him to see and he had agreed knowing that the consequences of sharing her secret..the secret of the élite group of The Companions, could be dire. Frenya was possibly his best friend, he would never betray her and he could not find a speck in him that would say she  
would ever betray him.  
He could barely look her in the eye for weeks after, not because of fear but because he had received proof that this small woman was capable of being pure beast. She seemed calmed with the beast blood, he wondered if it calmed the dragon blood that drove her, he tried to push those thoughts out never wanting to dwell in it longer than needed. He had seen her as she had become restless and the destruction that followed. She got beyond grouchy, she bordered on vicious not only towards other but herself. He tried to make sure she always had something to get into, to keep her feet grounded.

"So sorry my powerful little mage. Won't happen again" Her laughter quietly echoed into the darkness. The small jabs that she and Marcurio made to each other were always so light-hearted and funny to them, other people would have started a brawl if they were spoken to that way.  
She trusted him, maybe more than anyone that had crossed into her life. Marcurio knew what happened to Lydia, he had even shed a few tears with her though he had not known Lydia well he knew that she was kind and was a fierce protector of her Thane. It had taken months of soothing and sly questions before Frenya  
finally told him what had happened. He sat in silence as he tried to take it in and make sure he had heard her correctly. Lydia, sworn to protect her Thane, carrier of her burdens under order of the Court,her close friend..had joined The Dark Brotherhood?  
Frenya had tried to talk her out of it, she hadn't even judged her housecarl who had become her friend. Gods knew she wasn't in the place to do so with the things she had done in her life. Lydia simply hugged her and asked Frenya to promise to fulfill her destiny and dreams before leaving into the darkness of the night.  
Frenya had once received a letter with just a few scribbles

"_I am happy. Our lives are just numbered days, remember to be happy._"

There was no signature but Frenya knew without a doubt that it was from Lydia, she could almost smell her friend on the wrinkled paper.  
Once she had been tempted to go to Lydia after she had found the location of the Falkreath Sanctuary, it was only within days after that Vittoria Vicci was murdered at her own wedding reception, a Dark Brotherhood rumored assassin. There was a fire, she had heard the entire sanctuary was gone.  
Frenya would dream of Lydia, she had escaped and was dancing with a man dressed as a Jester and laughing. Her long brown hair twirled as he spun her around.  
They almost felt real, as if Lydia had petitioned one of the Daedric Lords to give her that comfort. Frenya shuddered at the thought of what one would have to do to get such a darkness to do a kindness.

She shared these thoughts with Marcurio without hesitation. She knew she could trust him, his eyes bared no betrayal something she had rarely ever seen.  
He would give her comfort and advice and occasionally on a cold boring trip for a job, they went to bed together. She had never asked for advice when it came to Farkas and now she had no reason to.

Oh no.  
She groaned as he popped into her mind, unbudging as she tried to push him out.

Her thoughts were flooded with Farkas until the palest yellows rays of the sun tickled the horizon, the very thought of him made her beast restless with anger and sadness.  
The betrayal of someone so close stung her deeply. She hadn't realized Marcurio was staring at her until he coughed.

"I'm going to guess you didn't sleep, as usual. Are you ready to go? I'm going to travel with you back to Whiterun, I wanna speak to that Farengar fellow about some research" Marcurio's voice told her that he knew exactly where her mind was.  
"When we get back, you should just tell him, Fren. No more waiting."

She sighed and shook her head. "It's done, Marc. I'm not wasting anymore of my days, Gods know how limited they may be besides you're the only man for me" she said as she playfully smacked his backside.

Marcurio chuckled and nodded before his eyes and jaw hardened "Have you been back to the Greybeards since..do you know anything more.."  
He found his voice almost quivering as he tried to spit out the question.

"They have given me all the information they can. I have to go back to the Throat of the world, Paarthunax awaits. Makes things interesting doesn't it?" Frenya smiled as she laid a warm hand on the cheek of her saddened friend. Marcurio and her had spent many nights talking about her destiny, about her secret she had only shared with two people and one of them she doubted was even alive after the fire.  
He knew she had witheld it from Farkas after her vow to not fall in love without knowing if she would survive a battle with the first-born of Akatosh.  
If Farkas knew, maybe he would understand why she had to pull away or maybe he would have tried to talk her into being with him, something she knew she couldn't do. Even a drunken kiss was almost too much for her to stand, she needed him, wanted him and that could not happen.  
She would not leave behind broken hearts and she certainly had no wish to let a lover's heart weaken her as she moved on in her Prophecy.

They arrived at the gates of Whiterun and Frenya squeezed her mage in a tight embrace. "I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

"You know where to find me. Hey...Fren? You should talk to him. Make him listen. I don't mind your attention of course and I know you are moving on but you should at least tell him why you pushed him away that night. Loose ends, ya know?" The seriousness of his voice made her stomach tighten as she nodded and waved with a small smile.

She was barely to the door of Jorrvaskr when she heard the roaring voice of Farkas followed by the smashing of what sounded like plates.  
Her jaw dropped at the sight she received upon opening the door. Vilkas was trying to calm a pacing Farkas whose voice echoed in the mead hall.  
A few of their Shield Siblings stood by waiting for Vilkas to need their help.

"I told you brother and you didn't listen. You brought this on yourself" Vilkas roared into the furious face of his twin

"What in Oblivion are you two doing?" Her voice brought the room to a halt. Farkas whipped his body to face her, the anger on his face made her heart sink into her stomach

"You couldn't bother to bathe the stench from you first? I could smell him on you when you got here. I didn't know bedding mercenaries was part of your job" his growl deep enough to wake the dead as her blood boiled. She felt her green eyes melting to a furious golden as her sharpening teeth pricked her lip. She felt the beast breaking from her as she clenched her fists to fight against it.  
She heard Vilkas say something as she closed her eyes, trying to breathe the beast back down.  
"Respect? How much respect should I have for a whore?" Farkas shouted.

Before she could react Vilkas had the larger Nords throat in his hands "You will not speak to her like that..You WILL..."his words stopped as his brother pushed him back with sickening force. She felt her feet moving towards them, running while it felt as though she wasn't moving. The two beasts violently thrashing on the floor as she dove to separate them.  
She heard the gasps of her Companions as the sickening pain rolled through her.  
She felt her body crush into Vilkas', the vibrations of his yelling on her back as Farkas crushed her from the top pinning her between the two large Nords with force but she heard nothing as she fell into the blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Frenya woke to dim candle light, her back and head screaming at her to go back into the safe darkness. She felt a weight on her stomach and slowly reached down with her fingers, startled to feel a mop of long hair.  
Carefully, she eased herself up to realize the weight was the head of a sleeping Farkas.

"You're awake. Are you in much pain? Drink this." a gruff voice came from beside her, pressing a cold bottle to her lips, she shuddered as she drank it.  
The warmth overtaking the pain in her body and she sighed.

"Vilkas, what in Oblivion happened?" her voice barely a whisper

"He smelled that fellow on you and went mad. He knew the minute you were back in Whiterun and just lost it." his warm hands gently moved her hair and checked her face with a wince.

She let out a gasp as she saw the bruise and dried blood taking up the left side of Vilkas's face.

"It's okay, I heal quickly as I hope you do. The healer said nothing was broken, but you've been out awhile."

She glanced at the sleeping man, afraid to wake him in fear of his safety and hers. She heard Vilkas softly chuckle and her eyes rose to meet his with shock.

"He's been here the whole time. That's how I got this" he gently ran his fingers over the injury "I tried to keep him out of the room while the healer worked. I held him back and I thought he would change right here in Jorrvaskr" his voice almost a chuckle.

She felt her blood turning so hot she thought her flesh may start to burn. She had taken on groups of bandits alone, she was a Thane, she was destined to battle the World-Eater and this beast had the nerve to talk to her like she was a piece of trash. She found herself drawing her hand back and slapping the sleeping man with such force that her hand felt like it had been smashed.

The large man roared to his feet, grabbing his cheek in horror as he realized Frenya was awake. His eyes filled with liquid as he knelt beside her.  
She saw his mouth opening to say something and she placed her hand over it.

"Farkas, you will not talk. If you talk, I may rip your throat out in this very room. You will just shut up and listen." Frenya realized her voice was a growl of hatred and pure anger as she spoke. The wetness on his cheeks pushed her further as she felt the beast in her clawing at her chest, so close to leaping free. Her tongue pressed to her sharpening teeth as she realized what was happening. This man had crossed a line, how dare he be upset over his decision.

"Frenya, calm yourself. We do not need a furious wolf rampaging through Jorrvaskr" Vilkas yelled as he firmly grabbed her shoulder

"Vilkas, OUT!" her eyes were all the warning he needed to confirm how serious she was.

He nodded and left the room slamming the door, part of him prepared to fight his shield sibling and part of him amused that his brother was about to get the ass chewing he deserved. He knew Farkas could handle himself and that Frenya would control her change. She had such a grace with the blood,  
for her to start changing like that told him that she may be more furious than she ever had been before.

Her eyes locked with the towering Nord before her as she tried to control the beast trying to rip from her. Gods, even on his knees he is huge she thought as she filled her lungs deeply with air, trying to cool the fire inside.

"A whore, Farkas? Please tell me how I'm a whore for bedding with a man who protects me and doesn't snarl at the sight of me. That bar wench I smell on you constantly doesn't have your back in battle does she?" the anger in her voice singed his skin. "How dare you attack your brother, your BROTHER you miserable beast." Her hands pushing his chest knowing that the man twice her size felt no pain if he even felt her shove.

His arms grabbed hers, forcing her back on to the bed and placing the blanket back over her silently as if he hadn't heard or felt her. His movements mocking those of Tilma who cared for their injuries and illness.

"Farkas, what are you.." his finger landed on her lip shushing her as he sat beside her. She felt her anger evaporating as she tried to bring it back to confront him.

Her anger and confusion was cut short,the knock on the door startled them both, surprised that they hadn't heard the footsteps approaching. Frenya slowly rose from the bed, allowing her legs to find their balance before she stepped towards to door.  
Aela's worried face met hers as the swung opened, filling the dim room with light.

"Kodlak would like to speak with you as soon as you feel up to it." Her voice was soft and curious as her eyes glanced around the room, spotting Farkas sitting on the edge of the bed staring away from them.

Her mouth opened once more as if to say something about the situation but before anything left her lips, she nodded and walked away.

Frenya said nothing as she slipped into her boots and left the room, left the man she had almost given herself to sitting on the bed to think about his actions.  
Her bruised body ached as she walked slowly down the quiet hallway, her mind racing as the earlier events filled it. Part of her wished the executioners axe would have met her neck before that damned dragon showed up, everything would have been so much easier.

It was time to go back to the Grey Beards, time to speak with  
Paarthunax and end this then if she survived by some twist from the gods, she would crawl into her bed and stay there for months. Marcurio would bring food and books she thought with a chuckle at her idea of a dream getaway in her small home that she had earned through blood sweat and tears.

Kodlak was sitting at the table in his room, slowly drinking from a cup of what smelled like sweet wine when she entered.  
Frenya took a seat across from him, her shoulders relaxing as he slid a filled cup to her with a gentle smile.

"You have had quite a return" His voice was soft but so deep that it demanded attention whenever he spoke. Frenya understood why people respected this man so much.

"Kodlak, I am sorry. I.." her voice cracked as she tried to find the words to apologize for bringing such chaos to his ranks.  
She stopped as his hand rose slowly, signaling her to drink and listen.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my girl. I think of you as my daughter, you know. You remind me of myself as a young man, so afraid but curious. That is why I have asked you here tonight. Frenya, I have found the cure."

She thought the loudness of her gasp would bring others running as she set down her cup with a clank. "You found it? How..where? This is wonderful!"  
Her heart leapt with joy as the realization sunk in. Many nights she had sat with Kodlak listening to his stories and his dream of going to Sovngarde, to be free of the beast blood when he died. She had come to love this man as a father, he had given her advice and soothed her with just a small hug. Initally,  
her shield siblings seemed angry and jealous at their relationship but it fell to the bottom of the barrel over time and she was grateful. Kodlak was a good man, an honorable man and she was glad such a powerful man believed in her. Several times she found herself almost telling him her secret, her destiny but always stopped  
before it could be revealed. How could she bring that heart ache to him? Leaving him to his nightmares?

"The Glenmoril witches..I need their heads." He told her where the cave was located and asked her to retrieve them, wanting desperately to do this himself but knowing his body would not allow the journey nor the battle.

Frenya agreed without hesitation and told Kodlak she would leave when the sun rose. She hugged the old man before placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving the room.  
Her heart sang with joy, finally something amazing was going to happen and she got to be the one to give it. Sure it was nice to get a fat coin purse after returning a stolen  
sword or saving a kidnapped woman but this..this was different. After all of the misery, she was going to do something amazing. This wasn't a boring job, this was saving a soul.  
She ran back to her room, pausing before opening the door wondering if Farkas was still there. Opening it carelessly she strutted in, sighing with relief and letting her shoulders drop  
when she realized that the room was empty. She carefully packed her bag with her remaining Jorrvaskr stash of potions and poisons, reminding herself to stop at Breezehome for more and  
her favorite bow. She quietly crept the steps to the mead hall hoping to sneak out when she heard heard Vilkas chuckle.

"I could hear you a mile away. Where are you going at this hour?" Vilkas asked as he approached from his seat.

"Job for Kodlak, can't sleep so I figured I would head out now." She was anxious to end the conversation before Vilkas brought up his larger twins name.  
She sighed with relief when he nodded and wished her well before walking back to his seat.

She all but ran to the door and down the steps when she heard her name carried by the cool night air.  
Shit, Marcurio.

She turned to see him running down the last steps from Dragonsreach and hurry over to her with a confused look on his face.  
She linked arms with him and continued her walk to Breezehome, ignoring his prying eyes as he talked about Farengar and holding back his urge to ask if she had told Farkas.

Frenya quietly filled her pack with the remaining items she needed before opening a bottle of mead and drinking deeply before handing it to Marcurio.  
"So, I was going to do this alone but since this may be the last time you see me for ..awhile..wanna come?" She asked bluntly as she swiped back the bottle and drank deeply again as if she had asked how his day was.

"What in oblivion are you talking about? Where are you going and why may I not see you again?" Marcurio took a step closer to her, forcing her to make eye contact with him when he caught the sight of the creeping purple bruise on her collar bone as her armor shifted on her body.  
"Where is that from? So help me gods, you better tell me you fell down or I'm going to kill that beast" his voice turning into a screaming roar as his body tensed.

Frenya gasped before she realized what he was talking about, gently grabbing his cheeks and bringing his mind back to her she spoke as softly as her touch.  
"Marc, it's fine. I thought I could get in between fighting boys no big deal." She waited for his eyes to calm before she continued.  
"Again, my secrets are between you and I. Kodlak found a cure for his beast blood. I am going to kill some foul witches, bring him their heads and then I am going to talk to Paarthunax. It's time to end this. You know I must go alone and I don't know if I will be back. I would like my annoying mage by my side if he wishes to travel with a scary wolf."

Marcurio felt his eyes fill with warm liquid as he realized the day was finally coming, one he had hoped would vanish and never be heard from again. He hugged her  
tightly before filling his own satchel with potions on the shelf and grabbing Frenya's favorite bow "Didn't you want this?"

She smiled and took it from his soft hands "I completely forgot, thanks Marc"

The road was silent save for the clicking of the horses hooves on the dirt and stone when Marcurio's quiet voice caught her attention.

"So, if I met someone would you be upset?" His voice was shy and weak as though he was just a boy.

Frenya stared at him confused before it clicked causing her eyes to grow wide. "You met a woman of interest? Why would I be upset?  
You were only in Dragonsreach for one night…wait..you were at Dragonsreach all night..who is this love interest?"

"The Housecarl..Irileth. We had dinner last night." His eyes slowly trailed back to his side when he realized Frenya wasn't there. He stopped his horse and quickly looked over his shoulder.

Frenya was stopped in the middle of the road, her mouth opened as wide as her eyes. It seemed like eternity before she finally looked at Marcurio startling him with the volume of her voice.

"Irileth?! Wow, um, ok. I am happy for you Marc, really." Frenya caught back up to her friends side as she shook her head in disbelief. She didn't think Irileth  
was capable of being anything other then a bitch.

"Are you mad? I mean we.."

"We what? Have had sex? You are not my first nor my betrothed and yes I am happy that you have met someone, just promise you aren't taking away your friendship."  
Her last words stung him with seriousness.

"Even from the deepest void, I would follow you, milady" Marcurio breathed a sigh of relief as if he had just broken off an engagement, sending Frenya into roll of laughter before she suddenly got quiet.

"Marc..one more thing. Treat her well."

Marcurio nodded, wanting to turn his horse back to Whiterun and knock around Farkas until he realized what he had missed out on.

He studied Frenya curiously as he watched her hair shoulders bounce from her laughter, her hair falling around her face as she leaned forward to catch her breath.

"Irileth..by the gods, who would have seen this coming."


	5. Chapter 5

Even the outside of the cave stunk as they approached. Frenya pinched her nose hoping she wouldn't throw up inside as Marcurio fell in behind her.

They decided to take it slow and steady, poisoned arrows and stealth as much as possible.  
After the fight the first witch gave she was grateful she hadn't come alone. She was excellent with a bow but the disgusting old creatures were surprisingly fast and Marcurio covered her back flawlessly throughout the cave. The heat of the fire and sparks from his hands radiated on her cheeks at times, making her  
feel safe as a smile crept across her face.

He always bragged about his skills in destruction magic and he had every right too, even if he whined like a small child at times.  
If she was to die, this is what she wanted to remember. Nothing would stop her from going now, not man nor friendship or errand for a bossy Jarl.

Her smile grew with each head she jammed in her bag. At least if she failed to defeat Alduin,Kodlak would be in Sovngarde with her when his time came.  
When they were finally done she realized how much they stank and pulled Marcurio from the cave as fast as her legs allowed.  
They quickly found a place to wash before setting up camp and tryed to eat now that the horrid smell was gone.

"Are you going to see Irileth when we return?" Frenya asked with a teasing voice as she shoved a piece of dried venison into her mouth.

Marcurio nodded shyly as his cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Fren..did you tell him? What happened last night?"

Frenya sighed and moved closer to her friend before laying her head on his shoulder. "I didn't. I was going to but the gods had other plans I suppose.  
This was never met to work out and I have accepted it, I think. I am leaving when we get back. Do you have your key to Breezehome? You should stick around Whiterun for a while."  
She playfully nudged him with a wink.

Marcurio wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her firmly before kissing her forehead. "You are my best friend, you better not get eaten by a gods damn dragon or I'll kill you myself". The boyish sadness in his voice sent her over the edge.  
Frenya couldn't contain her laughter even though she knew Marcurio was being serious. She laughed until her bruises hurt and her eyes teared.  
"I'm sorry Marc, I'm not laughing at you..just..everything." Her morbid thoughts of her death and lost love would not ruin this joyous night, even her fear seemed to take warning and back down.

He nodded as if he understood, maybe he really did. He seemed to be in tune with all of her other emotions and thoughts. Such a perfect friendship had to be rare, she would truly miss him.

She fell asleep on his lap while he hummed a song he had learned at the College of Winterhold, no doubt. Marcurio was far from a Bard but his voice was soothing when she was restless in the night. Farkas had sung her a song once, his crackling deep voice had touched every nerve in her body leaving it tingling.  
She slept without dream or worry until the nip of the cold on her nose woke her up. The sun was rising as she stood up to stretch, gently poking Marcurio with her foot. They had slept more than they had in days and it felt wonderful.

Frenya helped Marcurio to his feet before offering him some food from her bag. They raced and laughed on their way back like children trying to entertain themselves.  
Frenya wondered if this was a gift from The Divines, the happiness and banished fear.

She knew something was wrong as they reached the Whiterun Stable. Her stomach twisted and screamed for her to run, she left her horse standing as Marcurio dove from his to catch up to her. Her lungs started to burn as she ran while Marcurio yelled behind her to wait. Something was not right. The smell of death and sorrow rushed through her nostrils as she ran.

The guard at the gate confirmed her fear of a problem with his eyes alone. The town was quiet, people whispering as she ran by , her legs not allowing her to stop.  
She was barely turned to the steps of Jorrvaskr when she saw the bodies on the ground, Aela shouting to her that they had finally gotten the nerve to attack Jorrvaskr.

_Silver Hand. Retaliation. Death._

She heard nothing as she ran the steps to the door, the door slammed as it flung open and hit the wall behind it. The world spun as her knees grew weak, her heart pounding  
so fast she feared she would die that moment. She felt fingers trying to grab her as she fell to the ground, forcing herself to crawl to the body that laid before her.

Kodlak looked as though he was sleeping peacefully. She was sure that was it, this was just a dream. Her hand found its way to his cold cheek.

No..not a dream. Her mind whispered to her as she laid her head on the mans chest. She was only slightly aware of the sobs that heaved from her chest as she clung to the man. No one disturbed her as she laid there as a scared child would with their father. She knew people were moving, she heard deep voices in the room but she paid no mind as she brushed the long grey hair from Kodlak's face, her unstoppable river of tears leaving their mark on his skin and she buried her face into his shoulder.

She tried to hold her heart together as she felt it ripping apart in her chest. The grief more than she thought she could bare when she heard the voice snarling behind her.

"Where were you? We needed you and you weren't here! Oh look, the mage. That explains it all doesn't it?" Farkas looked even larger as she turned to face him. His eyes red from crying, his body shaking from sadness or anger she did not know. She sat silently staring at the body of her Harbinger as Farkas screamed and berated her.

She heard Marcurio's growl as he approached Farkas, warning him to watch his tongue,  
She quickly rose to her feet, pulling Marcurio back and demanding him wait for her at Breezehome. She placed her hands on his cheeks forcing his eyes to meet hers, silently pleading for him to just listen to her.

He spit at Farkas's feet before turning and leaving with another loud warning.

Before she could face Farkas again she felt strong arms pulling her. Vilkas was guiding her down the stairs to Kodlak's room where he gestured for her to sit on the bed.  
He laid a book in her lap before sitting beside her.

She carefully opened to the page Vilkas had marked, sniffling as she realized it was Kodlak's journal.  
Tears made a plop on the pages as she read what he had written about her, that he had dreamed of her coming to save him..to save them. Kodlak had known of her battle ahead and he believed she would succeed.  
A shard fell into her hand as her eyes continued across the next page. He had written about the cure.  
She gasped as she dropped the book. She could still cure him.

Vilkas wrapped his arms around her shoulder as she let her sobs escape before he finally spoke. "I know he sent you, it's all here. You have saved him, you are not in the wrong. My brother...gods damn him."

Frenya said nothing as her eyes locked on the journal on the floor, the magnitude of everything sinking in was too much for her to handle. She wondered if this is how Sheogorath  
went mad or maybe this is what happens when you deny the request of a Daedra to become their Champion as she had done.

"Aela is preparing the funeral for tonight then we will make the journey to Ysgramor's tomb. He was proud of you, you know. Kodlak loved you as his own. One more thing, while you were gone we retrieved the pieces of Wuuthrad. Eorland asked for you to bring the missing piece. " A warm smile crept across Vilkas' face as he gently patted her leg before leaving the room.

The silence was deafening as she sat on Kodlak's bed staring at his shelves and end tables. She entered his den and looked at the half empty glass of mead on the table,  
the half eaten bread and cheese. The scenario playing through her head..Kodlak eating and drinking awaiting her return when they attacked, slaughtering him even though  
he fought the best his decaying body would let him. She wondered if it was painful, if it was quick, what his last thoughts had been.

She found herself emptying her stomach contents in a bucket at the thought, retching until her head hurt. She heard Tilma behind her and felt a cool cloth press against her face as she slumped against the wall. Her cheeks and lips felt painful and raw from the unstoppable tears. Tilma quietly hushed her as she wiped  
her face before pulling her head into her lap. The soft skirts of the old woman's dress felt comforting to her aching head.

"I've been with the Companions a long time, Frenya. A very long time. He saw something in you that he hasn't before. Do not weep for him, do not weep for yourself.  
Be joyous in this day for you will bring him the peace he has waited so very long for. Now you should get cleaned up and prepare for the funeral."

Frenya nodded and thanked Tilma quietly before retiring to her room for a few hours. The hot water burned as it ran over her skin but still not washing away the pain like she had hoped. She let her hair drape over her shoulders after she slid on a blue dress. Her bare feet felt every crack on the wood as she climbed the steps  
silently her mind preparing for the scene to be the same as earlier but it was as if nothing had happened.

The fire was stoked and crackling, the table set with fresh pies and bread. Kodlak's mortal body no longer there for her to touch. She felt the vomit rising in her throat as she pushed by and out the doors of Jorrvaskr.  
Outside was the same, people carried on as if nothing has happened, filling her with rage. How dare they not be in mourning! She wanted everyone to feel the pain she was carrying,  
the sadness that loomed over her heart threatening to make it stop.

She walked to Breezehome and directly into Marcurio's arms. He ran his fingers through her hair before taking her in a tight embrace. He knew her and knew there was nothing to say.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Her voice was barely a whisper against his chest.

"Because you're scared and angry. You have lost so much in the past years and never grieved for it. You are about to face something no one on Nirn has even dreamed of and  
you have not grieved for it. You have been far to brave for far to long."

His words were so soothing and correct, they almost lifted some of the pain from her giving her a second to breath for the first time in hours that had felt like an era.

"The funeral.."

"I talked to Vilkas. He apologized for his beastly brother. I will wait here for you."

Frenya sighed as she pulled away from him with a smile. "I don't think I'm coming back from the Ygsramor's Tomb, Marc. I am going to leave from there. I have had this damned scroll  
to long. I need to know what's next."

Marcurio's lip twitched as he tried to keep it stiff, she watched the tears fall from his cheeks as he turned from her.

"Marc, I will be back and when I am, we will go drink too much mead and you can get us in trouble with the guards as usual..hey maybe Irileth can keep them off our backs."

Marcurios laughter echoed through the room as he brought her back in for another hug. "If you need me..."

"Who else would I ever need?" She smiled softly and pulled herself from his embrace. Maybe it would have been easier to pull a Lydia and just take off she thought as she pushed back tears, Farkas. She had needed Farkas.

Damn him.

The pebbles poking her feet caused enough pain to keep her focused as she made her way to the Sky Forge. The cool feeling of the stone felt wonderful as she made her way up the steps.  
She felt the tightening return as she hit the last step and looked around. Aela was washing the dried blood from her raw hands, she had built the pyre in just a few hours and it was glorious.

Kodlaks body already placed and mourners gathering, some crying some remembering words they had exchanged with the old man.

She found Eorland and gently pressed the piece into his hand. He returned the favor with a warm smile and nod before walking back to his smithy.  
Farkas stood with his brother. His eyes looked as though he hadn't slept in months, the tears shining on his cheeks as they dripped from his unshaven face.  
She wanted to run to him, to hold him and take it away. His eyes never met hers.

Aela turned to the crowd of people, her words were strong and wise though Frenya knew she wanted to cry. She lit her torch as she finished her eulogy for their Harbinger.  
Frenya felt a sob escape her lips as Aela lowered the torch to the Pyre, the blaze catching instantly sending flames to surround his body.  
She stared into the flame, watching it eat its target. The heat and smoke washed over her as Aela watched again turned to the crowd.

"He is at rest". Her voice almost a command as she turned to walk away.

Frenya felt the mourners leaving behind her as she felt her eyes drying from staring at the growing fire.

Vilkas intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled. "Meet us in the Under forge when you are ready". Her fingers left the comfort of his as pulled back and made his way down the steps.

She took a deep breath, letting the smoke and hot air fill her lungs as she whispered good-bye to the shell of the man she was crying over, trying to bring the joy back to her body.  
Reminding herself that there was still hope to free him.

The moons lit her way as she walked the steps into the Underforge and plopped herself against the wall. Aela and Vilkas were arguing loudly to her right and Farkas was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed to her left.  
She let the side of her face press into the coolness of the stone as she listened to them agree that Kodlaks death was avenged and what they must do now. She could smell their emotions in  
the small room, they invaded her nostrils and made their way down her throat, burning almost as much as the tears that had stung her face.  
Frenya heard the door open and heavy foot steps enter. Eorland's voice was soft as he wished them luck and she felt something laid into her lap.  
Opening her eyes she realized he had laid the restored Wuuthrad in her lap. They really could cure Kodlak.

Vilkas stretched his hand out to help her to her feet. They would leave in the night he told her with a proud smile.  
She ran back to her room to throw on her armor, to try to feel safe again in something,even if it was worn armor. She sat on the edge of her bed, aware that her chest was rising and falling dramatically  
with each breath, begging to let out the sighs of sadness, joy and fear she was holding in.

She laid there letting her memories take over until her door opened slowly. They were ready to go and waiting for her. She nodded and grabbed her pack, strapping Wuuthrad to her back,  
grateful that the weight seemed to keep her mind focused.

Vilkas gave her a curious eye as she reached into her chest and pulled out a large golden scroll and gently placed it in her bag before following him out.


	6. Chapter 6

They were almost silent on the trip that went through the night and day until the sun sunk again and they stopped for rest. They made small talk or exchanged nods and half smiles as they made their way to the Tomb. Farkas stayed in front of her, the wind blew his smell back to her assaulting her with mockery.

Her distance made no difference. She found herself jogging,letting her legs carry her as far from the group as she could before Aela yelled for her to wait.  
She slowed her pace but made sure to stay well ahead of the group. They were close enough for her to hear and that was good enough.

She said nothing as they prepared camp, crawling into her bedroll and listening to Aela and Vilkas talk as Farkas stared into the flames of the fire. She felt Vilkas place another blanket over her cold body and brush the hair from her cheek before going back to his seat next to Aela. She heard Farkas grunt a response to some whispered comment from Vilkas as her eyes began to shut thanking the gods for any amount of sleep she would get.

She woke a short time later and quickly packed up, she knew her shield siblings needed no more rest. She had watched Aela hunt for days without stopping until she realized Frenya was going to fall over.

Their sighs rang in unison as they reached the door of the Tomb. The sun was beginning to beat down on them as Vilkas opened it slowly, peering in before his shield siblings.  
Frenya stepped in last, the stale air reminded her of death as she closed the door behind her. Hesitantly she placed Wuuthrad into the arms of the statue before her, letting her fingers linger as the trap door opened beckoning them in.

_It's time. Time to help him, time to say good bye, time to save the world._ She tucked it all away as they fought their way through the tomb with little trouble from Companion Ghosts who fought them to test their courage. Ironic she thought, maybe they were testing her for her next journey.  
Farkas almost screamed when they ran into a few spiders, Aela and Vilkas breaking out into well needed laughter. Frostbite spiders were the only things Frenya had ever seen Farkas bat a lash at and even the smallest of the bugs could send him running.

Frenya sharply gasped when she saw him. Kodlak warming his hands over a never ending blue fire. A smile swept his face as she approached him, her mouth stumbling to find words.  
He told her they were surrounded by the ghosts of past Harbingers and how proud he was. He told Frenya that when she placed one of the witches heads into the flame his wolf spirit would be released and need to be killed allowing him to cross to Sovngarde.

Frenya gave up trying to find the words she wanted as she listened, her eyes locked on his ethereal form. She placed a head into the flame and stepped back, watching as Kodlaks form twisted and bent as if being torn apart. She unsheathed her sword as the wolf spirit climbed from him and snarled at her. She watched it lunge for her, feeling it's strength hit her full on.  
She stumbled backwards forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. She drove her sword through the beast, her arms brought the weapon down in fury sadness and fear, it's yelp vanishing with its ghostly form.

She heard her weapon drop to the floor with a loud ting as she approached Kodlak once more. "I'm so sorry Kodlak. So very Sorry." The tears felt like fire on her chapped cheeks as she spoke.

"Sorry for what, my girl? You have freed me and now I name you the new Harbinger of the Companions. Guide them well" She reached out as he faded into the air, leaving them to stand in the dim, musty room.

"You're the new Harbginger? Well, ok. I will accept that" Aela shook her head as she took a deep breath. "I am going to look around a bit. Vilkas, join me?  
Frenya glared at Aela looking for a sign that the Huntress was setting her up to be alone with Farkas but saw none as she turned and left the room to explore the sprawling tomb.

Farkas was walking around studying the items in the room blind to the fact that his brother and Aela had left. Frenya sighed and took a seat on the ground letting her eyes transfix on the blue flame. The day was sinking in and fast, she felt her heart beginning to pound once more as she realized where her next stop was.  
Kodlak was right about the beast blood being a curse, a curse that she needed cleansed before she continued forward.  
If Alduin was triumphant she had no want to roam under Hircine for all of eternity. Without taking her eyes from the flame she pulled another head from her bag.

As it dangled above the flame she thought back to the night she was given the blood. The energy and freedom she felt, the embarrassment of waking up naked in a cold field with Farkas hovering over her with a wicked grin and a set of clothes, the celebration they had that night to celebrate a new member into the Inner Circle. Every sense was heightened, sending her into an almost constant euphoria.  
She had been happy even when the beast was feral and wanted a hunt, followed by night after night of restless sleep that was only worsened when she and the twins agreed not to hunt.

She wondered why she had even agreed, maybe it was because she wanted to be apart of a family or maybe she thought she could hide and start a new life, maybe the beast blood would take the dragon blood and set her free from her foretold story that did not yet have an ending.

To many maybes and not enough time. She sighed as her fingers let go of the filthy tangled hair of the head she was holding and watched as the fire claimed the head of the witch whose dead eyes still bore anger and death.

Frenya's scream echoed as she felt the beast ripping at her chest, tearing her apart in a way it never had. She felt her ribs cracking under the pressure of her twisting and bending as the wolf worked it's way from her soul. The pain turned to fire as her throat ran out of screams and left her lungs feeling dry. She found herself on the ground trying to focus as the beast turned and charged her. It's teeth closed in on her as she felt for the sword she had thrown down.

Stupid Freyna Stupid her mind spit out as she realized another large figure had dove in front of her. His sword moved with grace and silence as it met the beast before one final drive sent it back to Hircine.  
She felt his hand grab hers and he gently lifted her to her feet. His eyes silently studying hers wanting to ask so many questions but not knowing where to start.

"Thank you" is all she could mutter as she felt her tongue tie up in her mouth

"Why did you do that?" Farkas asked so softly it startled her.

"Kodlak was right and I have business to attend to when I leave here. I need my mind to be clear, well as clear as it can be for the Dragonborn" Her small chuckle stopped as she watched Farkas furrow his brow.

"Business? Are you leaving Jorrvaskr? Fren..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Frenya froze at his concern, she had not planned for this and surprises were not her favorite moments. Her hand found it's way to his gruff cheek, he sighed as he leaned into it waiting for her to answer.

"We all do things we don't mean too, trust me I know. I just don't want to leave here knowing there is hatred though it may make things easier. Please go home and be happy again. Farkas, you should know it was always you."

Before he could speak she brought her lips to his gently but firmly, her fingers tangled in his hair and he brought her in to him, drinking her in. She forced herself to pull away as her very bones shuddered under his touch and taste. She was not going to do this without atleast knowing what she was missing.  
Hot tears stung her face as she took a final look into his confused eyes before she picked up her bag and ran,slipping from his fingers as he reached for her.

The steps seemed to go on forever as she climbed, struggling to get free from this Tomb as fast as she could. She prayed he would not follow her, not make this any harder then it had to be.  
She caught glimpse of Aela and Vilkas as she ran by but could not force herself to be brave enough to stop and say goodbye. To many goodbyes today, maybe it would make it easier when they learned the truth if she didn't come back. Maybe they could laugh at their good times instead of remembering the moment she said good bye and left them without another Harbinger soon after they laid one to rest.

Maybe if they didn't say good bye they would be okay with the end of Nirn if she failed at defeating Alduin.

Fuck! Stop with the maybes She growled to herself as she threw open the door and kept running. She ran until she could take no more, until her body screamed and her injured body made her submit. She fell to the cold hard ground gasping for a hint of a breath. She tore into her bag to find a healing and stamina potion to take the edge off.  
She crawled against a tree and chugged the foul concoctions before tossing the bottles to the side and burying her face in her hands.

She often wondered why she was abandoned as a child. Had her parents known the Prophecy? Had they been murdered? Perhaps they just didn't want her. She found comfort in knowing that she didn't know.

She got to do something many don't and choose who she wanted to be, her name, her appearance, her choices. She got to choose it all without question. She had chosen and that was the problem.  
She knew what laid before her yet somewhere between existing and friendly gestures, she had broke her own promises and allowed people in and lost them because of it.  
She let her head fall back against the tree and she stared into the dimming sky. The moons were beautiful tonight, the twilight colors beginning to shine. She rarely stopped to look at them anymore.

When I get back I'm going to watch the stars.  
She rose to her feet with a grunt. She ached for her bed, for laughter and mead. For the dragons to vanish and her life to continue.  
Her fingers ran over her lips, hoping to find a trace of Farkas still lingering there. Before her heart could pull her back into her vicious cycle of sorrow and fear she pressed on.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! This chapter is long but I didn't want to break it up. I have been posting chapters faster on my wordpress site so feel free to check it out if you don't feel like waiting :)

* * *

She walked until she could walk no more, catching a carriage where she could until she reached Ivarstead. She knew the Seven Thousand Steps would be harsh especially since she was so tired. She took notice of her supplies and was pleasantly surprised to find how well stocked she was. She drifted off until the carriage driver awoke her at her  
destination.

Frenya thanked him as she slipped away over the icy bridge that led to the steps. She sighed and began her long journey humming a song that the twins had taught her not long after she arrived at Jorrvaskr. Every step brought her a little more peace in what she was about to do. Maybe that's why there were so many steps, she thought out loud as she jumped over a busted step. She tried to picture the people who had walked the steps before her that had come to train or find their destiny.

Marcurio had walked the steps with her once. She thought he would fall over before they were half way up. She found herself laughing at the thought of her mage friend, her cheeks beginning to hurt as she laughed harder at the thought of Irileth in a wedding dress standing in the Temple unsmiling but oh so in love with the shorter, hyper man.

Her laughter stopped when her mind turned to Farkas. She tried to find regret in not telling him the truth, why she had to stop herself but she couldn't. She had told herself for so long that she was protecting him that she had started to believe it. Vilkas had a good head on his shoulders, he would keep Farkas at bay until he found love and happiness  
in some Nord brute of a woman and Vilkas would take over as Harbinger in the event of her demise.  
Gods, Frenya. Knock this off! She commanded herself as she turned a slight corner.

The frost troll was only a few feet away when she unsheathed her sword. She quickly took care of it before stopping to catch her breath and cussed at herself for not paying attention.

_Almost there, just keep going._

She kept her mind at bay the best she could as she finished her walk, watching the sun doing its dance in the sky as it prepared to turn in for the night.  
She would definitely be taking a nap before heading for the Throat of the World to speak with Paarthunux. She drooled over the thought of a hot bath but knew sleep would be first priority. _More reason to keep your ass alive, Frenya._ She ruffled her hair and pushed the last march of steps.

Frenya almost skipped with joy as she reached the door to High Hrothgar. The Grey Beards all welcomed her with their silent joy.  
Argneir asked about her journey and brought her to an empty bed to rest before quietly leaving to prepare food and drink for her.  
They had always been so kind to her, not pushing or judging but giving her the guidance and answers she needed even when she had questioned their motives or been then less than a lady as she got frustrated in her training.

She gratefully downed the food Argneir had brought her before falling hard into a sleep, hoping that her sleep would be dreamless. No more faces or remembering tonight, please.  
she begged her mind as her eyes closed.

The sun was barely up when she said her goodbyes and thanked them for their kindness. She fought the urge to look back as she closed in on the trail to their Leader.  
Her throat was almost raw as she reached the clearing, that damned shout to clear the way was so rough on the throat. She found herself smiling past the thought as Paarthurnax rose from his perch to meet her.

"Ah Dovahkiin, you have returned. You seem different somehow, you have the Elder Scroll yes?" His voice was a booming hiss that she found comfort in as she stepped closer.

"I do. You are beginning to speak better in my tongue" She laughed as she pulled the scroll from her bag ending her laughter abruptly.

"You are scared, Dovahkiin?"

"I am."

Paarthurnax said nothing as his eyes glanced over her, breathing in her fear. She wondered if he had ever known fear in all the years he had lived.  
As if he had read her very thoughts he reached his head closer to her. His breath was hot against her even though the mountain was bitter cold.

"I have known fear, Dovahkiin. Something I learned from the mortals, I think. Such a strange emotion. When you are ready, step into the Time Wound. Read the Scroll, learn the Shout that will help you defeat Alduin for you are the Dovahkiin, the Dragonborn, Savior of Man's existence."

She nodded, biting her lower lip gently as she stepped into the waving void that seemed to fit in so well but stood out so much.  
The world seemed to fade in front of her revealing a time of past time. Three warriors fighting Alduin amongst falling sky and smoke. Their yells echoing through the mountain as they prepared to use the shout. She watched Alduin come in to pick them off, she watched as the Thu'um left their lips and felt it burning into her in a way the Word Walls had not. She watched the warriors fight to their deaths as the Time Wound brought her back.

Frenya left the Wound and felt herself shaking when Paarthunax spoke, his words she did not hear.

"They didn't kill him, they just sent him to a different time. My gods." Frenya felt as if she had run for days, her breath was gone. How was she supposed to do this knowing that the heroes of past had been defeated as common man fought a giant?

She heard Paarthunax again, this time her eyes snapped to the additional presence in the sky.

He was here. Alduin had come.

Paarthunax roared for her to use Dragonrend if she could, to get him on the ground. She felt the hot itch building in her throat before it burst forth.  
The power unlike any other shout she had learned. This shout was meant for battle, to make a dovah submit. Alduin sank to the ground. His massive body covered in shimmering black scales, his eyes compared to a raging fire. My gods, he's beautiful – Frenya gasped as she took him in.

She fought his strikes blow for blow, her warrior coming to the front voiding all earlier emotion. An era seemed to pass as he called forth a storm of smoke and rock. She knew he was close to his end when he began to rise into the air once more, his voice a hiss of vengance and mockery.

"I underestimated you. No one can defeat me, not even you _Dovahkiin_." He was mocking her, her title, her fight. He was teasing her. She felt an angry scream leave her raw throat as he ascended into the smoke-filled sky.

Frenya dropped to her knees, her bloodied knuckles turned white into her tightened fist as she swore under breath, screaming for the coward to return, to face their deaths.

She was blinded by her tears as Paarthunux returned to her perch, his tone unchanged as he studied the broken woman in front of him.

"This battle is not over, Dovahkiin. You will go to Alduin and use Dragonrend, you will destroy him to save your kind if that is what you choose."

"If that is what I choose? Since when did I have a choice?" Frenya cried through her laughter and she stared into the large eyes of her blood brethren.

"There has always been a choice. You die or you fight Alduin where you may die or you may live. I can give you your next step if you wish to continue."

The calmness in his voice drew her back to her feet. He thought it was so simple, to kill all those she had ever known or to fight to the death.

"You will call Alduin's ally to Dragonsreach. He can tell you where Alduin has gone, where he is feeding to restore his strength."

"So, I should just tell the Jarl of Whiterun that I am going to trap a dragon there?"

"Ask your Jarl, you may be surprised to learn the truth. I will now teach you the shout to call Odahviing."

Frenya held her breath as the word intertwined with her, letting the waves rush over her as her eyes stay locked on Paarthunux. Marcurio would be proud, she hadn't passed out yet from these words.

There was nothing more for them to say. Frenya would let Nirn cease to exist or she would try to save it.  
She passed by High Hrograth without a second glance, her nerves shot at the thought of returning to Whiterun. Did she seek out Marcurio, did she say goodbye to the Companions, did she find Farkas and profess her supressed love?

Bloodied and exhausted she walked the steps through the night without incident, she wasn't sure of the time but knew the warmth of the sun felt amazing on her face.  
The carriage driver looked at her suspiciously as she climbed into the back, her hair matted and tangled while her clothes were colored with dry blood and dirt.  
She laid on the floor of the carriage, closing her eyes and falling into sleep.  
She knew nothing until the carriage driver once again woke her at her destination. She thanked him by throwing up on his shoes.

She decided she would not go to Breezehome or Jorrvaskr. That she would go directly to Dragonsreach and tell the Jarl the absurd thing that needed to happen.  
She kept her head low as she entered the gates silently and darted between buildings to try to stay unseen. Her lungs begged for air as she ran by Jorrvaskr and realized she was holding her breath. No one knew she was here, no one would miss her but oh would she miss them.

She found the Jarl eating at his table, he met her with a smile that quickly faded as he looked into her eyes. He beckoned for her to take a seat next to him as he slid a bottle of mead in her direction.  
"Jarl Balgruuf. Was Dragonsreach built to trap a dragon?" Frenya was direct to the point as she drank deeply from the bottom itself.

His eyes were wide as he looked over her worn body and knotted hair, her jaw line tightened as she drank deeply from his bottle of mead. The freshly scabbed cuts he could see told him he needed to ask no question but to give answers.  
"Aye, it was." His voice was concerned and scared as though he had been caught in a childhood lie.

"Well then, My Jarl. The time has come to once again. I fought Alduin and he escaped, I need to call his ally here..trap him." She never met his gaze she instead rose back to her feet. "Please, do not question this. If I may I would like to bathe and rest, as soon as the trap is ready please notify me."

With a nod and a loud swallow the Jarl agreed for he knew that he held no authority over matters of the Dovahkiin and the Prophecy of The World-Eater.

Frenya was almost to the door when she heard Marcurio's voice call out for her. She found herself hesitating to turn around, she had hoped to avoid everyone but the Jarl and his guards, he would notify the townspeople to stay in their homes and by the time anyone could put it together she would be gone.

Gods damn it.

"Frenya, what in Oblivion..are you hurt? Let me look at you." His hands grabbed her furiously as she struggled to pull back from him meeting his worried eyes with a worn smile.

"I want to go home, Marc." Her hope of staying unseen had failed, why not find some comfort in her home, the one constant that she had besides Marcurio who she was sure would one day leave her alone as well.

With a swift nod he linked arms with her as they swiftly and quietly walked to Breezehome, sticking to the shadows of the night. He helped her remove her armor before bringing hot water and cloths, cleaning the filth from her body to examine her injuries, sighing when he realized they were not as serious as he had thought.  
He pulled a fresh tunic from her wardrobe and laid it beside her as he took a seat waiting for her to speak.

"Marc, I saw him. Alduin, I mean. He escaped and now I must find him. I'm going to trap a dragon in Dragonsreach". She winced as she met his gaze waiting for his overexclaimed reaction that he was so notorious for.

"I heard. It's here isn't it? This moment.."

She grabbed his hand tightly, pulling it to her chest with a smile. "It is. You knew it would be, my friend. No more sadness, please" He pressed his face into her hands that had become calloused and dry from the bitter cold.  
"Help me get ready, my mage?"

Marcurio swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat and agreed. They slowly sorted potions and carefully packed them into her bag until she was confident in her selections before dressing in her armor and preparing her weapons. She demonstrated her healing spell and to Marcurio's dismay, she had not improved from their sessions.

"If I don't come back it's not because I didn't try…Marc, if I don't come back Alduin is going to come for everyone.." Her head hung in shame for an act that had yet to take place.

Marcurio stayed unflinching as he tightened the straps to her chest plate. "Then destroy him, Fren. You aren't Dragonborn by a whim of the gods."

"If I don't come back..will you tell the twins and Aela to cure themselves? The heads are in a chest in my room. It's the only way they will enter Sovngarde."

"Did you? You are no longer wolf?" His eyes flared with relief and sadness as she nodded. "If you don't come back I will tell them but you are coming back." He double checked her straps before pulling a bottle of mead from the shelf. "You're not going to get any sleep are you?"

She grinned before grabbing the bottle from him. The friends sat in the warmth of the fire silently, occasionally their eyes met as they thought about the impending journey.  
"He's on a job, Fren. If you can wait until morning.." Marcurio voice was slightly slurred and warm telling her that he was hiding his fears in the bottles of mead he threw back.

"No. It's to hard.." She was startled by the knock at the door and even more startled to see Irileth standing before her with a look of worry etched into her face.

"It's ready, Dragonborn. Are you sure about this?" Irileth had an accent that always intrigued Frenya, so comforting in her confidence yet demanding and snobby.

Frenya nodded before turning to Marcurio with a smile, he rose slowly grabbing her bag and following out the door. She felt him trembling as she reached for his hand and quietly hushed him as they made their way back to Dragonsreach. The smell of sweet rolls from Jorrvaskr made her stomach grumble and her heart sink, Tilma would  
be preparing them for morning meal, humming a sweet song while Aela hunted and Vilkas and Farkas faked sleep. Torvar would be blacked out and Njada and Ria arguing in the whelps room while  
poor Athis tried to ignore it.

No..finish this. She said outloud causing both Marcurio and Irileth to look at her in wonder.

They led her to the Great Porch where Jarl Balgruuf was waiting. She greeted him briefly before looking back at Marcurio and Irileth and smiling.  
"Irileth, take care of him." Her voice was not one of kindess but of command and rising anger startling the tall Dark Elf who nodded. "Marc, you shouldn't be out here, I don't know what this thing will do."

"You've drug me into spike filled trapped and skeever dens, I'm not leaving your side now."

Frenya smiled and gave in, she would not deny him this if it's all he asked of her.

She walked to the ledge of the balcony, taking in the view of the mountains and the shrunken town below.  
She let the itchy burn build in her throat taking a step back before releasing it into the night air.

OD AH VIING

The shout pierced the night as it rang through the sky, gasps from the guards filled the following silence. In the distance the roar came as the Jarl commanded everyone to be ready. The roars became louder as Odahviing soared towards them, the heat from his Thu'um washed over her skin filling her with rage.  
He swooped back into her view as she released the words that would stop the Dovah, would give him no choice but to submit to her or die.

JOOR ZAH FRUL

The blue mist slammed into the dragon, his shriek filled her ears as he was forced to land on the porch, his wings useless but his Thu'um just as powerful sending guards running in all directions as she coaxed him towards the trap. She felt her back collide with someone as the Jarls voice echoed off the stone surrounding them  
"NOW! Drop it now!"

With a flash Odahviing was trapped, his fight ended and he submitted to Frenya.

"Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Doahkiin. Ah, I forget. You do not have knowledge  
of the Dovah speech. Zu'u bonnar. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this…  
humiliating position. Hind siiv Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?

Frenya nodded as she locked eyes with the Dovah, refusing to break away, showing her dominance.

"Rinik Vazah. An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for  
myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest."

"Are you going to tell me where to find him?" She barely recognized her own voice as she spoke to the trapped  
Dovah.

"Unsland Krosis. Inumerable pardons. I digress. He has traveled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the  
sillesejoor…the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards.. His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn,  
one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains.  
Zu'u lost ofan hin laan..now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?

Her heart stopped as she absorbed what he had told her. Alduin feeding off the souls in Sovngarde. Her laughter caused the surrounding group to stare at her in question and awe. She had been prepared for Sovngarde now she truly was going one way or another.

"If I do, will you serve me?"

"Aam? Serve you?..no..Ni tiid. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider. hmmm, Krosis.  
There is one..detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention. You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one,you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this."

Frenya stepped back allowing her locked gaze to drop as she walked to Marcurio. "Sovngarde awaits my arrival." She said with a smile as she hugged her wincing best friend. His terror was evident in the chill of his hands and the tremor of his body.

"I'm not scared anymore, Marc. Go to Breezehome, rest, eat..be happy."

"But…" She raised a finger to his lips as tears fell from his eyes

"No, no more words. No more stalling. I have no regrets, not even falling in love, not having had to lose it before I experienced it, not even having a whiney mage for a best friend. This is a good day." She kissed the tears on his cheeks before running the steps to the trap release.

"Open the trap, now." She all but shouted at the quivering guard.

"Are you mad? After all that we did to get it in here? Ah, it's your funeral." The squeal of the rusted lever was her sign that there was no turning back.  
She slid her bag over her shoulders as Odahviing turned to face the moons.

The guards had grouped together, gossiping among themselves "This seems like a really bad idea to me" one of them said as he held his weapon tighter.

"Relax everyone, this is apart of the Dragonborn's plan." Jarl Baalgruf quickly turned to face her after he finished his unsure statement. "You are doing the right thing?"

"I hope so" Frenya ran her fingers through her hair as she walked to Odahviing side, letting her fingers gently trace over his smooth scales.

"Are you ready to see the world as only a Dovah can?" His voice reminded her of excitement and adventure, not of the beast she had just trapped.

"I'm ready."

"Zok brit uth! I warn you, once you've flown the skies, your envy of the dov will only increase!"

His body was almost hot to touch as she climbed on to his back, her breaths growing faster and she adjusted her bow and staff that Marcurio insisted she bring.

Her nerves seemed to disappear as they began to ascend into the air, she even smiled when she heard Irileths voice echo into the night behind them. "You're either the bravest person I've ever met, or the biggest fool."


	8. Chapter 8

She felt as though she belonged in the air as they flew over the peaks of mountains. Even the largest objects looked miniscule as they passed.  
This is what her blood had called for, something her body would never allow. Her blood fed her emotions but her mortal body would tease her with what she would never have.

She felt herself tempted to let go, to let the gust of wind take her letting her fall where she may. They often found her on the roof of Jorrvaskr, questioning her idiocy of climbing around a roof in the dark and why she always wanted to be up high. It all made sense to her now. She tried to deny that she was different from other people until finding she was Dragonborn forced her to see the truth. She was different.

The rush of breeze pressed against her body making her muscles work to keep her erect on the dragons back. There was no fear here, in the moment that she should be preparing to face death, she was calm.

She fought the urge to make Odahviing continue into the sky as the sun rose, its heat wrapping her in an embrace she had never felt with her feet on the ground.  
The crash of his body landing on the ground brought her back as she took in her surroundings. An ancient ruin, the smell of darkness and death hit her like a mammoth charge as she climbed from the heat of the dragon allowing her to feel the cold head on.

"This is where I leave you, Dovahkiin. You must make this journey alone." His eyes wished her well as his wings flapped against the cold stone, the dust and debris circling her as he ascended back into the sky where she yearned to be for a little longer. No sooner had his roar faded when she heard the drags of decaying feet.

Draugr. Gods damn it.

Readying her bow she crept forward, keeping to the shadows and confident in her stealth. She picked off two large draugr with her bow before she crossed the crumbling bridge to be met by three more that proved to be a task when one sent her staggering and threw off her concentration.  
She cowered in the shadows among the corpses she had made while she drank a stamina potion and let her breath slow down.

She knew there was more around the corner, several more. She heard the shuffle of their feet and the clank of their weapons as they drug themselves around the ruins.  
Creeping low she drew her bow back out as she tried to survey the number of foe waiting for a trespasser.  
On the perch she spotted another dragon and at least five large draugr.

Not knowing how many more were hidden she decided to bring them to her. The twins had taught her to always have the upper hand in a battle, not to follow the enemy but make them come to you.  
She sent an arrow into a pillar to draw attention and quickly they started to pour in. She counted more than she thought were roaming as they raised their weapons and tried to find the offender.

Carefully, she summoned her Dremora towards the gathering crowd. It would wake the dragon but it would have all enemies distracted. She loved her staff, she did not love how she had come to own it.

A drinking contest with a Daedric prince ended humorously for him but embarrassing and infuriating for her. Marcurio hardly dared bring the incident up, especially the almost wedding. He had laughed for weeks after wards only quieting down about it after she punched him in the gut.

She stayed hidden while he challenged the first wave, weakening and thinning their numbers. Dragonrend allowed her to make the dragon submit while she fought it easily enough.  
She kept one eye peeled to the draugr as they got closer. She had brought plenty of soul gems and planned on making her Dremora work for her this day.

As she absorbed the dragons soul she gritted her teeth and put her blade through the chest of a draugr, waiting for her vision to clear. Her Dremora's voice echoed somewhere ahead as she wiped out the last two before her and hid behind a pillar to heal herself. She was only a short distance into the ruins and she was already draining herself and wounded.

She quickly prayed to the Nine and asked Talos for his strength and guidance as she rose once more.  
Carefully creeping around crumbling pillar and stone she spotted several more draugr at the top of high steps. Of course there would be Deathlords she groaned and scrunched her nose. She smiled when she realized she could distract them with one of her favorite shouts. It allowed her to throw her voice, to distract her enemies as she crept by.

_Hey! Skeever butt! _

She almost giggled as the Deathlords went to investigate the curious sounds. She took her chance with a deep breath and quickly climbed the steps slipping into the giant iron doors without being noticed.

The Temple was dark save for the glow of dim candles and she dared not use a spell to give her light until she knew the enemies ahead. She stayed low and let her eyes focus to the darkness before  
she crept forward.

She took out the first draugr with one hit from her bow only to draw out two more. She quickly unsheathed her blade and drove it through them before they had a chance to cause more than a minor bruise to her arm.  
Turning the corner she groaned. A puzzle, fucking wonderful.  
She hated ruins and their stupid puzzles though it was fun to watch Farkas try to solve them.

_Farkas_. Her stomach felt sour at the thought. She had kept it at bay and now there was no stopping it. She was no longer mad for his harsh words, she knew it was a defense.  
She should have told him the truth, maybe he did not even love her. Maybe it was a one-sided emotion but it was too late to find out now.  
She studied the room for a minute taking in the possible combinations before turning the pillars.

One try and the locked gates sprung open. She uttered her thanks to the Divines as she continued down the dark hallway until the glowing movement caught her eye.  
A dragon priest, how could she have not thought about this? Of course there would be a dragon priest in the Temple of the World- Eater.

She shot a poisoned arrow into the priest's body, the room filled with his shrieks and rage as she quickly summoned her Dremora to distract him while she finished him from behind with her sword.

Almost patting herself on the back she thought about Farkas words on ego and how it could get the best warrior killed. She looted the corpse and found a dragon claw for the locked door it had guarded, the deep chanting told her what was waiting on the other side.  
She let the word wall call out to her for a moment before she absorbed the word and continued through the room, every breath seemed to echo like a scream as she crept.  
She found a door on the opposite side and was hit with the breeze as she stepped on to the roof with a suspicious glance.

Immediately three draugr swarmed her without proving much of a fight. She had to be getting close to the entrance yet there were weak draugr guarding that door, something was not right.

She carefully crept through the roof of the Temple, the sharp rocks of the structure scraping across her armor silently but keeping her grounded as her ears listened for the faintest noise.  
Only a short time without her beast blood and she almost missed the powerful senses she had given up.  
She knew her dragon blood gave her heightened senses compared to those of a normal mortal but any help would have been favored as she commanded her stomach to stop flipping.

She heard birds chirping and in the distance a bear growling, the sun washed the land in its light yet it seemed to be forbidden from shining here as she silently pleaded to feel the warmth on her face and to smell the scent of mountain flowers that she knew the wind was carrying. Surrounded by all of these things yet she smelled only dirt and decay.

It was cold and unforgiving, the memories in the stone reminding her that this was a Temple of evil once used by her blood brethren that she was to destroy or die trying.

Her mind gave way as she glanced around the corner. A sleeping dragon on either side and in the center a dragon priest guarding a portal and a few large draugr waiting for battle. She knew this priest would be tricky, none considered weak would be chosen to guard Aldiun's entrance to Sovngarde.

Selecting her strongest poisoned arrows she quickly released a series of them into the priest neck and chest, feeling the sting in her arms at the quick and repetitive use of her tired muscles.  
The draugr hissed as they turned to find her, their bones creaking and popping as they ran. Summoning her Dremora into the crowd she stayed in the shadow watching the priest quickly move across the roof never straying far from the portal. He grabbed his staff causing the portal to close, showing her what she needed to do.

She released more arrows, watching his body slow when she knew it was time. Her sword felt like air as she exchanged her bow and ran over the corpses her dremora created out of the vile draugr.

Charging the priest she felt it lodge into his body, the power pouring from him was astonishing as he tried to hit her with waves of frost and lightning.  
Her body screamed at the attempts he got her with, her body thanking her with those that she dodged.  
With a final exhausted growl she finished the dragon priest ripping his mask and staff from his dead body and jamming the staff back into the altar.

The portal opened releasing a humming that vibrated her bones as the black and purple waves mashed together in a spiraling vortex.

No time to think, no stopping now. She called out to the Nine to guide her as she let her wounded body fall into the abyss.


	9. Chapter 9

Marcurio sat in the Bannered Mare staring at the wall, the bottles of mead he had consumed quickly were catching up with him yet they still would not ease his fear that turned to anger when the Companions entered.

Many were joyous as they sat at the bar loudly conversing, telling others of the success of their kills and rescues of helpless victims.

Vilkas and Farkas sitting near the fire accepting the full glasses handed to them with silent nods.

Marcurio felt the fire growing in his belly as he watched Farkas stare into the flame, almost sadly.  
He laughed loudly to himself gaining a few stares from close by tables. The big tough Nord wasn't so tough when he realized he couldn't have his sweet roll and eat it too now was he?

His thoughts quickly turned back to Frenya, wondering where she was, if she was alive and if she was thinking about Farkas. She frustrated him more than she could know. He was a mercenary, powerful in the art of destruction magic and yet he sat here worried about a woman and her secrets of love.

He watched this woman tear through undead and bandits, slaying dragons and still taking the time to talk with curious children before going home to rest. She was a warrior,she was a gift from the gods yet she could not give in to the sign from Mara that was before her. He understood her hesitation especially after Farkas had so quickly shoved her aside but he knew he was as scared as her. He saw it all over the mans face.

What a waste he muttered as he slammed down his now empty bottle.

The Bard stood up and announced he would sing part of his unfinished song, he had worked diligently on it and was anxious to share.  
The drunken people gathered as he began strumming, his voice echoing through the room.

_Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky._  
_His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes._  
_Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died._  
_They burned and they bled, as they issued their cries._

_We need saviors to free us, from Alduin's rage._  
_Heroes on the field, of this new war to wage._  
_And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world._  
_Lost in the shadow, of the black wings unfurled._

Marcurio heard the chair falling over as he charged at the Bard, feeling the mans terrified heart beat on his fingers as they gripped his neck.  
He felt as though daggers may shoot from his eyes at the man who would say such a thing, the dumb Nord had no idea. He loosened his grip in horror of his action as he felt large hands grab his robes from behind and throw him into the wall.

Farkas pinned him, his voice berating Marcurio's drunk ears reignited his rage. Farkas tightened his grip when Marcurio demanded to be released, growling loudly when the larger Nord  
refused. He heard someone gasp when he spit at the Nord and yelled for him to back off.

Farkas connected his fist with the drunk mages jaw before he grabbed he pulled his forward by the collar of his robes. "Watch it mage, you have no one to protect you here"

Farkas yelped as a small bolt of lightning ran up his arms and the surprising strength of Marcurio as he shoved the larger Nord back. "And who will protect you from me if she dies, wolf?" Marcurio's voice was no more than a low growl as Farkas stunned eyes met his.

"You plan on using those sad eyes on that bar whore tonight? Frenya means that little to you? How does it feel to know she could be facing her death right now, crying out for you?"

Vilkas grabbed the mage firmly pulling towards the door without uttering a word. Marcurio didn't fight, he had nothing left but to turn back to the stunned Farkas as he exited the door. "I hope it hurts."

He Slammed the door to the bar behind him completely aware that Vilkas was following him to Breezehome.  
He left the door open as he walked in and threw himself into a chair after grabbing bottles of mead. He tossed one to Vilkas who was waiting patiently for him to calm himself.

No sooner had he opened his mouth to speak did Farkas all but kick open the door and rush at the sitting mage who did nothing but smile. Vilkas put a hand to his brothers chest, silently cautioning him to stop before he did something he would regret.

"Where is she, mage?" Farkas's eyes turned a color Marcurio had never seen as he growled his question. Marcurio's eyes taunted him, knowing he could snap so easily.  
Vilkas sighed and grabbed his brother, forcing him into a chair and standing before the two of them.

Vilkas never raised his voice, his eyes stayed calm and he scratched his gruff unshaven face trying to place his thoughts in logical order.

"We saw a dragon fly over the city on our way back from a job. I'm guessing that has something to do with Fren?"

Marcurio chuckled as he let the hot mead run down his throat, he knew the tears were coming and he didn't care anymore. His very best friend had literally been thrown to the wolves and instead of destroying her, the wolf had left her heart-broken and alone.

"Frenya's in Sovngarde" He let his eyes trail to Farkas who shot up from his seat with a snarled glare. "Sit, wolf." Marcurio's growl matched the larger Nords, warning him to sit or be taken down. "She's the fucking Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin as those lovely beasts like to call her.  
Did you know she shares their blood? She's part fucking dragon, explains a lot of her temper huh?" He laughed as he drank from his bottle.

Vilkas pulled a chair from the corner placing it in front of the two, keeping his attention carefully split between the two.

"I know what you are and that is not my concern. Farkas, you knew Frenya is Dragonborn, yea?" He grabbed a bottle of mead he had set at his foot and handed it to Farkas.

Farkas nodded as he drank deeply from the bottle, his shoulders tensed under his armor.

"Do you know why she told you that she couldn't that night?" A look of confusion washed over Vilkas as he glanced between Marcurio and Farkas who's face lost its color.  
"The prophecy of the Dragonborn is to destroy Alduin who happens to be eating souls in Sovngarde as we speak. Our lovely Frenya..."  
Marcurio was to sad and drunk to continue with his sarcasm and wit, his felt the fat tears roll down his cheeks, aware that he was being stared at.

"She said she couldn't because she didn't want to go to sit in Sovngarde for eternity with a broken heart if she died. She said the Dragonborn can't fall in love but she was..she IS in love with you and you left her. How you treated her..gods, Farkas. What have you done?" Marcurio felt his heart breaking as Frenya's sadness replayed in his head. Losing Kodlak, losing herself, losing everything but still trying to smile and save Nirn.

Marcurio told the twins everything he knew, everything he had witnessed. He knew Farkas was listening though his face was buried in his hands, the slight heaving of his shoulders told the other men that he was crying.

He told them all they could do was wait and ask the gods for guidance if she didn't return.  
Vilkas walked to his brother's side and gently squeezed his shoulder before walking out without a word. There was nothing left to be said, except one detail.  
After the door was shut Marcurio turned to Farkas, his voice was barely a whisper.

"Farkas, she said if she didn't return..I'm not telling you with the belief that she is dead, I am telling you because you should know..she said to cure yourself. Well yourself, Vilkas and Aela. She said to join her in Sovngarde when it was your time. That is why she cured herself, so she would be with Kodlak and the others she has lost along the way. She wants you by her side."

Farkas' brow furrowed as he took it in, that the woman he loved had spent those last days preparing for her own death and he had been such a fool. He had made it all about him and his stubborn ways. How he had forced himself not to hold her and wipe her tears when she screamed for Kodlak to wake up, when he had crushed her beneath him in a fit of rage for doing something he had done himself.

The fire lit up the anger coated with sadness painted on Marcurio's face as kicked off his boots. "She will come home and you have to make a choice. I won't let you hurt her anymore, even if  
that means killing you myself. You are welcome to sleep in her room.I cannot carry your drunken self to Jorrvaskr alone."

Farkas looked at the mage with eyes that bore the sadness of a thousand lost souls. Marcurio sighed loudly and grabbed two more bottles of mead from the shelf, handing one to Farkas before sitting back down. "Might as well enjoy it, Frenya is a lightweight and has no reason to be so well stocked with this stuff."

Farkas chuckled and nodded in agreement. They emptied bottles until they found themselves both laughing, recanting stories of adventure and annoying quirks the girl had. Hours passed as they laughed and tried to swallow the fear that wanted to come, trying to convince themselves that she would return and life would continue.

Farkas awoke first, the sky was still black as he slowly rose from the chair and stretched his back. Marcurio was asleep, a half empty bottle of mead teetering in his lap.

He had often come to Breezehome when Frenya needed to stop and collect something or store  
an item away. She had collected knick knacks from all over Skyrim that would intrigue Farkas as he studied them while waiting for her to finish hiding whatever secrets she had in her chests and safe upstairs.

Farkas wobbled his still drunken legs up the steps to Frenya's room.  
Her smell smacked him as he entered, his chest tightening as he ran his fingers over the items on the dresser and shelves. He couldn't bring himself to look through her things.  
That would be saying goodbye to her and he wasn't doing that until he had proof he had too.

He crawled into her bed and buried his head in her pillow. Her smell marked the bedding though she rarely slept there. Jorrvaskr was her home as far as he was concerned.  
He felt tears hitting the pillow, lulling him back to sleep, back to a dream of her laughter and smile, back to a time before he lost her.


	10. Chapter 10

The smell of fried eggs and sweet rolls encouraged him from the bed though his head was pounding. He took a second to recap the nights events before going downstairs to find Marcurio cooking like The Gourmet.

"Good morning Wol...Farkas. Sorry old habit. Hungry?" Marcurio pointed to the food on the table before turning back to the pot he was stirring.

"You cook?" Farkas was humoured and pleasantly surprised as he bit into the fresh food.

"Have you ever eaten anything of Frenya's? I had no choice but to learn or surely die from poisoning". Marcurio's seriousness caused Farkas to break out in a hard chuckle.

"You two are close, huh?"

A smile tugged at Marcurio's lips as he pulled a small potion bottle from his pocket and handed it to a hesitant Farkas. "It will help your hangover. I know Nords don't trust mages but I assure you it's not poison. It's from Fren's stash."

Farkas eyed the bottle cautiously before drinking the contents of the bottle with a choking gag.

"She is my best friend. Don't laugh, she is something special and I am honored that she would pick me as her confidant" Marcurio took a seat at the table and pushed the food around on his plate.

Farkas felt himeslf cringe at the comment he knew wasn't meant to be a jab. "Do you love her?"

Marcurio chuckled as he took a small bite. "Of course I do. She is amazing but our friendship is nothing like you have suspected."

Guilt punched Farkas in the gut as he thought of his actions towards his brother that resulted in an injured Frenya.

Vilkas sarcastic grin brightened the room as he walked in and surveyed the damage. "Last night I pulled you two apart and now you're playing house? Mages typically aren't my brothers type."

Farkas and Marcurio groaned at the lame attempt at humor before Marcurio offered him a plate that Vilkas happily tore into "Gods Marcurio, why haven't you taught Frenya this?"

Marcurio buried himself in books with a bottle of mead after the twins left. Frenya would have been proud that he kept his head, well for the most part.  
He spent his days moping around Breezehome or waiting for orders of spell books and ingredients he had ordered from Arcadia, a local merchant. Vilkas had asked about Irileth briefly not prying when Marcurio said that had been nice while it lasted but it was done. Not having a prying ear made him miss Frenya even more.

He heard the twins sparring in their training yard, Vilkas no doubt trying to keep Farkas distracted.

The days became nights and the nights returned to day as Marcurio waited for a sign of Frenya, a letter, a rumour..anything. He watched Farkas pace the town or drink himself away  
at The Bannered Mare. He ran into Vilkas who told him Farkas was not sleeping and the sound of his muffled cries hurt his head.

Frenya, Farkas and Vilkas had promised they would not hunt as Kodlak searched for a cure. They did not express their suffering to each other, they had no need too. It was written on their faces every day.  
This Frenya business was setting his twins beast into over drive and there was nothing he could do.  
He would not break a promise to Kodlak whether he was dead or alive.

He knew Farkas was in love and he knew he had put up that damn barrier to protect himself from the change he hadn't expected. Farkas liked women, alot of women but usually for only a night before he found another to like again. Frenya was different. Farkas lit up around her, spilling things to her that he had only told his twin and laughing louder than he had in years. Vilkas had even saw Farkas sleeping some nights after she had arrived as if she made his beast calm.

The twins had been close since birth even for twins, they fought together and shared everything with each other but it had taken exhaustion and ale to get Farkas to spill his guts about Frenya.  
About his fear of this new emotion and her strength. Her strong will attracted him and made him hesitate at the same time. A woman who had the blood of a dragon yet could make a man twice her twice feel safe surely couldn't be real.

The days and nights blended until time seemed stop. Farkas seemed to be dying. Tilma would sit with him and try to convince him to sip on broth or eat a bit of bread all which he refused. He laid in bed staring at the wall in silence. Vilkas feared his brother would truly die from a broken heart, that he was watching him slip away. Even his large body  
seemed to shrink under the stress and refusal to nourish himself.

Vilkas heard the smashing of furniture and a door flinging open followed by loud footsteps. He rolled from his bed barely getting his breeches pulled up before he took off down the hallway. Farkas was wild eyed and sweating as he pounded up the steps not waiting for his brother who grabbed him as he darted towards the door.

"Brother, calm yourself. Whats happened" Vilkas scanned his twin for sign of injury.

"I heard her! Frenya..she talked..Vilkas, I heard her" Farkas's voice was frantic as he tried to slow his breathing and tell his brother he was going to Breezehome.  
Vilkas quickly followed listening to the loud thump of Marcurio thinking there was an attacker in the house, no doubt.

Marcurio's eyes were wide eyed and ready for a fight as he raced down the steps, lowering his hands and looking between the twins frantically in confusion.

"My eyes were heavy, I wanted them to close forever. I am sorry, my brother. The pain was too great. I heard her. She called out to me from a field, it was dark  
and filled with smoke and she was bleeding. She said I had to..she said she would come back to me if I stayed strong." The Nord showed no shame as tears fell from his face  
to the floor.

Marcurio and Vilkas exchanged a confused and tired look before Marcurio spoke "Farkas, you are exhausted and have been starving yourself. I miss her greatly and I to have thought I have heard her voice in the market or in a crowd of people eating."

"NO! This was not a dream.." Farkas stormed out of before either of the two remaining men could say anything.

Marcurio nodded at Vilkas in sympathy as he turned to follow his brother. Weeks were passing since she had left, she would have sent word if she had returned but nothing came. He had started to lose his hope but tried to hold strong, if anyone could do this it would be Frenya.

Farkas avoided everyone for two days after his nightmare, pacing around the living quarters before finally vanishing all together.

Vilkas found Marcurio sitting at the table in Breezehome flicking food around on his plate. Marcurio told him that Farkas had left that morning, that he was doing a job for Frenya but would not elaborate. He had been different since his dream, determined to do something, anything that could help himself be closer to her.  
Marcurio said he had stopped by that morning and spent some time her in room but left without saying anything.

"My brother won't do anything stupid. He may not be the smartest man but he won't end his..." Vilkas shook his head to void the thought that came into his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

_A bit of a backstory on Irileth and Marcurio's failed relationship._

Marcurio laid in bed watching Irileth's chest slowly rising and dropping. Her dark skin was beautiful even in the dim light of the room. He sighed and slipped from her grip to find his robes and go find a snack in the quiet kitchen.

Irileth had caught his attention the day he came to speak with Farengar, the court wizard at Dragonsreach about some research notes he was trying to track down.

Somehow he had slipped past her attitude and ended up eating a quiet dinner with her, listening to her speak about her position and her silent curiosity when she found out  
he had come with Frenya.

"The Jarl was well..less then pleased that her housecarl up and vanished. Frenya told him she had gone away on business but I know of no business that lasts for years."

Marcurio took longer then usual to chew as he tried to think of a lie and distraction from the topic. "We've never really talked about it. Frenya told me you were quite  
amazing in battle when she found she was Dragonborn."

A smile perched on Irileth's lips as she sipped from her glass of wine. "Did she now? I was under the impression she did not care much for me."

"Frenya? Oh no! She raves about you!" Marcurio held back the chuckle that was building in his belly. Frenya loathed Irileths attitude, not so much her as a whole.  
She had once complimented her fighting skills, that much was true.

Somewhere in the dinner that lasted a few hours, Irileth eyelashes began to bat at Marcurio who responded with a smooth kiss to the hand before he departed having  
said that they would most certainly have to do this again.

It had been a heated but fast whirlwind romance. She kept her uptight position in the face of the Jarl but behind closed doors was another thing.  
Her attitude changed as they laid in bed and she kept her body close to his as if they had done this for years.

He found himself slipping into a comfortable place with her very quickly and had to wonder if they were true emotions or if he was trying to find what Frenya  
had seen in being in love. He preferred a different woman on a regular basis to keep things fresh and strings untied.

He found himself submersed in her when Frenya left for the Tomb, trying to find a release to the sadness he felt for not having his best friend at his side.  
Frenya had been the first person that had taken to him with such an unquestioning attitude. She seemed intrigued in what he had to offer in battle skills, friendship and made herself clear  
that she wanted nothing more than a warm body on a long trip when they began their sexual relationship.

As they got closer he began to fear those bored moments would end their friendship but it seemed to become stronger.  
She depended on him as he did her. Even though he had known his parents he knew her pain of being an orphan. After the night he had told her his parents were  
dead and he was an only child she seemed to take over to fill his void, making sure he always had enough coin when they split up and that he wasn't getting to  
thin nor getting into trouble.

She was a safe place though he knew she was full of fear and pain. No one had confided in him with such trust as she had and he doubted anyone ever would, even the wife he  
someday doubted he would have.

He threw his torment into heated late night escapades with the Dunmer, letting lust portray itself as love trying to grasp for a feeling of safety Frenya gave through  
means that he had no want to do with his friend. Maybe taking a serious relationship up would just make it better.

He knew there would be no safety in her the day Frenya left. Irileth called out to her as Odahviing flew her away from him and Marcurio couldn't answer her either.  
Frenya truly was the bravest person he had ever met or the biggest fool.

Late one night he sat with Irileth in the kitchen for a snack. She began talking about marriage in Skyrim and her stance of never wanting to be a house wife.

Marcurio asked her if she would consider marrying him or even making their relationship more serious. He could move to Whiterun so she would not have to leave  
the court and their lives could continue together. Irileth looked at him as if he had bitten her. He knew then that the lust was over, that Mara had given him a  
chance to escape before he ended up hurting himself or Irileth with false wants.

Their goodbyes were short and simple as he left. He felt a burn in his stomach as he tried to sleep at Breezehome, waiting to hear Frenya's snores echo through the upstairs  
or to hear her boots stomping around. The days faded together as they passed leaving him to restock the shelves with the mead he was drinking and spending his coin  
on things he didn't need.

He had even began to dare set foot in Jorrvaskr, chatting with the Companions or chatting with Tilma about Frenya's sweet roll habit. It was as if he was learning even more about Frenya and showed him the impact she left on not just him but everyone she knew.  
It gave him a sense of peace in those moments he wished the woman who had taken on the roll of his sister, mother and best friend was there with him.

He let Farkas sit in her room at Breezehome without question even offering to make him a meal when he had stayed awhile. He wanted to stay mad at Farkas, to keep reminding him how he had broken her heart but knew it was just sadness pushing him to be cruel. Farkas suffered as Marcurio did but maybe even more so. His best friend was on an excursion without him.  
Farkas had to live with the fact that he had treated the one he loves poorly and may never get the chance to make it right.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the faves/reviews thus far! There are still several more chapters coming!_

* * *

Frenya was falling into warmth and silk, the purple glow washed over her as her body sailed in a free fall into the abyss. She found no fear as she let it take over.

She found herself standing on a path blocked by fog, it felt like thick tundra cotton as she tried to move through it listening for a moment before realizing there was nothing to be heard  
in the silence of the mist. A sky clearing shout roared from her, parting the fog enough for her to continue. Before she could shout again she saw the man, his armor told her that he was a Stormcloak soldier. His cries brought her to him as he told her he was lost in the mist, he could not find the Hall of Valor and would perish to Alduin's hunger.

She ran her fingers over the mans face, he was solid though he was deceased. She showed him a smile hoping to break his terror before she instructed him to follow her, they would get through the mist together.

Only a few moments later she heard the shattering shriek of Alduin. Before she could react the soldier was gone, as he had predicted his soul had been taken by the World-Eaters hunger.  
She cursed the sky hoping Alduin would hear her, that he would come back and fight her now but it remained silent. Her legs followed her command to keep moving as she made her way through the mist in search of the Hall of Valor when she heard an old voice, one that made her knees crumble as she pushed forward.

"My girl, do you know the way? I am so weary and lost." Kodlak's voice was without his wisdom and praise, it was dead and dull.

"By the gods, Kodlak! You made it to Sovngarde. I am going to clear the way, please hide now." She buried her head into his chest, vowing that she would end this.

She made her way down the path trying to cut through the thick blockade that made her lose track of time. Weeks could pass and she would not have known as she pushed on until she  
reached a hill giving one final shout to clear the air when she saw the black monster sail by her, taunting her as it hunted its prey.  
The fire in her belly grew as she made her way to the Hall of Valor that stood before her. She was no longer the scared but kind woman she had been a short time ago.  
Now she let the fiery blood take over, to make her show no fear as she fought to keep what was hers and demand vengeance for what was done to those that she loved.

Tsun was a huge Nordic god who blocked her path to the Hall.  
"What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?"

"I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor"

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?" His voice was almost taunting as he  
stared down at her, he could easily crush her like an insect before she could unsheath her weapon.

"By right of birth. I am Dragonborn."

"Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood."

"Listen, Tsun. I'm tired, I'm angry and I'm losing my nerve. Are you going to let me in?"

He smiled before a booming chuckle shook her. "Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test."

Frenya nodded as she pulled her sword to her front, her stance perfect from years of work and sweat. His first blow sent her staggering back and she was determined to not  
allow it to happen again. Their steel connected in a deadly war, blows being dodged by a single hair until he finally sheathed his weapon and bowed gently allowing  
her access to the bridge made of bone that would lead to the doors of the Hall of Valor.

The golden doors opened with ease as she walked into the room filled with laughter and music. Wine and mead flowed like water as warriors sang and danced.  
Souls were being eaten on the other side of those doors and they sit here in merriment? Her anger was growing to a new level of the emotion as she heard a loud voice  
from behind.

She knew the massive bearded Nord had to be none other then Ysgramor himself."Welcome, Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here.  
By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe. Gormlaith the Fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the Valiant, heavy-handed warrior;  
Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim."

She found the three warriors Ysgramor directed her to, who met her with enthusiasm and hope. She held back from rolling her eyes as they rambled on in an incoherent speech.  
Frenya wanted to tell them to shut up and follow her but she listened until they were done. With weapons drawn they left the Hall of Valor with speed. Frenya gave one last glance  
of the place she was not meant to see yet.  
They quickly crossed back over the bone bridge into the cold of the looming darkness. The mist seemed thicker, more foreboding now as if Alduin was giving her a final warning.

Felldir cried out as they stood on the edge of the mist. "We cannot fight the foe in this mist!"  
Gormlaith commanded them to use Clear Skies together, using the combined shouts to clear the way.  
The mist was receding when Alduin's voice tore threw the realm.

Ven Mul Riik

"We can shatter his power if we Shout together!" Felldir called out to the warriors.

Alduin shouted again as the mist once again began to recede.

Ven Mul Riik

"Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?" Hakon roared in frustration.

Gormlaith rose before them again "Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!"

Felldir's voice was almost a cheer as they readied to unleash their Thu'um again. "His power crumbles - do not pause for breath!"

As their final shout cleared the air, the glimmering black mass swept his. His Thu'um of raging fire beat down on them as his words  
rumbled through Sovngarde.

"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar! Arrogant mortals! Your pride will be humbled!"

Frenya struck him with Dragonrend before he could utter another foul sentence. He roared as he was forced to land and battle against the warriors. She unleashed Dragonrend over and over until her throat could take no more, she knew if he got into the air they would all surely perish.

His painful roars fed her drive for vengeance and her will to live. The heat of his flame made her cry out as it licked her skin, his scales sharp as a new blade as they slid across her armor ripping  
it like paper. Her soft flesh screamed as it was sliced for her to retreat as she pressed on.

A blow from his sharp tale sent her back, knocking her to the ground and leaving her gasping for breath. The grass was wet with dew on the ground that shook beneath her. The sky was dark with smoke and anger  
making air even hard to find.  
She felt her eyes growing heavy under the exhaustion of the heated battle. She let her eyes close for just a moment letting her tired mind pull her to what she prayed was a dream. Farkas sat alone. His eyes were sunken and dull, his shoulders slumped as he stared into nothing.

A loud boom brought her eyes open as she listened to the battles cries of her fellow warriors. She felt the broken ribs still cracking and wondered where so much blood had come from. She heard the warriors shouting and the hot stone falling around her, her fight was ending before she was ready to give up.  
"Farkas, can you hear me? Please stay strong for me." In her weakened state she asked the gods to deliver her message to him before forcing herself to rise. Her fury exploded  
as Alduin seemed to grin at her.

The other warriors were weakening, she soon would be alone. She watched as they bowed to their knees trying to collect the last reserves of strength they had. Alduin sneered and hissed as he tried to deal his final blows. Frenya felt the blood in her begin to boil as she watched him snap his teeth and whip his shimmering body around to spray an assault of flame upon them. With a cry to push her forward she began her attack knowing if she stopped for even a moment than her battle was over.

With a final shout to make sure he stayed on the ground she fought her way to his back, climbing to the back of his neck as his scales sliced at her arms and chest. Her grip refused to betray her as she clung to him ready to end this.

"On this day I will humble you." Frenya's voice was no more than a whisper but she knew Alduin heard every word as he thrashed his head in a soul piercing hiss.  
Again and again she drove her sword through him even when his body collapsed and she felt her exhaustion taking over she pierced his corpse with a final angry scream before letting  
her body fall to the ground with a hard thump as Alduin's twisted into burning flame.

She laid on the ground watching the sky clear to reveal the true beauty of Sovngarde and not completely aware of the injuries she had sustained though every fragment of her ached and screamed.  
The smell of fresh dew and flowers filled her lungs as she gasped for breath in the air that was purging itself of Alduins anger. She heard footsteps and cheers beginning to surround her in the distance as she forced her eyes to open once more.

It was done, it was finally done. She had survived.

Tsun's hand engulfed her arm as he pulled her bloodied body to its feet helping her pull a healing potion from her bag.  
"That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever.  
But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting."

Chants of All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise! echoed around her as she struggled to maintain her balance and spit the blood from her mouth with a  
satisfied but weak grin.  
She felt large warm hands on her shoulder pulling her into an embrace.  
"You have done well, my girl. Twice you have saved my soul. One day you will return and we will sing you praise for eternity but now you must return to Nirn."

"You are no one's master, Kodlak" Frenya broke out in a bloodied grin. Her lip was split deeply and swollen but her pride kept the pain at bay.

"So you did listen to me, I feared I bored you young warriors. I knew you would save us all. You must heal yourself before it is to late. Time is irrelevant here, you have been gone far too long. Go now, child."

His voice was alive again, every word screamed the wisdom he had shared with her so many times. He left a kiss on her forehead before releasing her to Tsun with a final goodbye.  
She wanted to stop him, to stay for a while longer in the warmth. To let the pain and need to sleep take over and be with these warriors.

Farkas. She urged her eyes open as she tried to drink another potion with shaky blood slick hands that made grasping the bottle seem impossible.

Tsun's face bore concern over his pride in the Dragonborn as he spoke  
"Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Naal...Daal...Vus!"

She was falling out the same as she had fallen in except this time she hurt and she landed in bitter cold snow. The pain began to turn into a throbbing numbness as her body warned her  
it would shut down soon.  
Paarthunax was above her and several dragons surrounded her overhead. Their roars of protest and emotion filled the sky above the Throat of the World.  
You've got to be kidding me she muttered as she struggled to rise to her feet begging Talos for a little more strength.

Paarthunax spoke to her in a commanding voice she had not yet heard. He celebrated though he was sad at the defeat of his brother.  
He told her he would lead the other dragons, as many as would listen to his words to leave man alone, to end their siege.

The only response she could muster was a nod before she drug herself down the bitter mountain drinking one foul potion after another knowing it was keeping her alive but for how much longer she wasn't sure. She spit blood in to the pure snow after each shout, her throat so raw she wasn't sure she would ever speak again.

She feared her end with every stumble that sent her falling into the bitter cold snow and ice.  
She saw the movements of blurry dark colors moving in the distance unknowing if they were friend or foe. She mustered a grin when she realized she was approaching the court yard of High Hrothgar. Her final reserve of strength was used to push herself towards the snow covered stone yard. Her legs buckled as she threw herself forward, the ice felt like shards of hot stone sliding against her palms. She felt arms gathering her as her eyes closed.

_She stood in the dark court yard with Farkas while the cheers and laughter of her Shield Siblings echoed outside into the night. The completion of their jobs had earned them_  
_a night of celebration and merriment. His lips felt as if they had been made for hers while they pressed against hers. The noise of the night faded as she fell into him in complete_  
_bliss. _

_Goodbye, my Farkas._


	13. Chapter 13

_The note arrived from an anxious courier a few days after Farkas left. His eyes were full of worry as he turned and ran refusing to accept the coin Marcurio offered._

_Marcurio ripped open the letter, his stomach knotting as he felt a scream leave his mouth._

_He ran as fast as his robes would let him until his found Vilkas in the training yard bashing at a dummy._

_"Is Farkas back?" He cried out as he tried to catch his breath._

_"No he isn't. Calm yourself! What is it?" Vilkas sheathed his weapon and ran to the discheveled mage, his hair hung over his bewildered eyes. He shook his head and_  
_tried to hold out the letter as he sucked in a deep breath "It's Frenya. She's alive!" _

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Frenya was well aware of the pain as her eyes opened. She bit down as she tried to sit up and collect her bearings.  
Argneir was the first to greet her with a gentle hand checking her wounds.  
"Please settle yourself, you will reopen these wounds."

"How long have I been here?" Her voice was hoarse and her throat burned as she gratefully accepted the glass of water he handed her

"You have been asleep for days, the infection appears to be gone but your thrashing has not helped you heal. You will not be able to travel for several more days even with constant healing."

"Argneir..I didn't absorb his soul. Is it done?"

The old man sighed as he took a seat next to her "I cannot answer that. It is possible he will return some day. For now, he is gone."

Frenya felt a hateful tear drip from her cheek at the thought that her suffering may be in vain. "I need to send a letter."

"We are expecting a delivery from Ivarstead tomorrow, I am sure he will see a letter to the town courier. Rest now, I will bring you food."

Frenya pulled the sheet from her body and shuddered at the sight. If Grey Beards had worked for days, she hated to think what she looked like when she arrived.  
She wondered how deep her wounds were as she gently poked the tender outside area. Her lips were cracked and split and her once fair flesh was now covered in shades of purple and blue with just a hint of green. "How beautiful" she thought to herself with a sarcastic chuckle.  
Argneir brought a tray filled with drink and food but forced her to take it slowly, reminding her that she had not eaten in some time and her body would thank her.

When she was full she allowed them to apply healing salves that stung horribly and agreed to the potions they gave her. She had dealt with some nasty injuries but just a few potions had cleared them up leaving behind nothing but an ache. It seemed nothing was happening now and she realized Kodlak was right. She had been dying. She thanked the gods for their guidance as she fell back into slumber.

When she awoke again, the pain was more tolerable. Enough so that she could slowly slide herself into a sitting position. Someone had brought paper and ink for her  
to write her letter. She stared at it for what seemed like hours trying to find the words to send home when she finally decided to keep it to the point.

_"I'm coming home. _

_Love, Fren "_

She folded the letter and set it on the bed stand and took a deep breath before she tried to pull herself from the bed, her screams no doubt woke every soul in High Hrothgar.  
Argneir and several other Masters came running to her aid, their eyes scolding her for her stupidity. She refused to submit as she fought to rise to her feet and after several painful attempts she did.  
Using the bedpost for leverage she waited for the pain to calm and her legs to regain their balance.  
She agreed to the disgusting concoctions they held to her lips as they tremendously eased her pain. They were more foul and larger than the others but the relief was worth every gag.

Using a cane one of the Grey Beards had found, she slowly made her way through the hallway catching herself as she stumbled. Arneir followed behind her, arguing with  
her about being in bed.

"I plan to leave here as soon as these are closed. I cannot stay in bed and let my body grow weaker." The pain shot through her with every step but she ground her teeth and pressed on.

She was unsure of how much time had passed as she retreated to her bed before her body truly refused to move anymore but proud of what she had accomplished and traced her finger over the letter she had written. It was all so surreal, it was actually done.

The day she had many nights awoke covered in sweat after dreaming about, the one that had cost her friendships and lovers. It was done and she had survived.  
Her mind pondered what she had missed. Had Marcurio run off and gotten married, did Farkas miss her, was her home in one piece?

She handed the letter to Arngeir with a thank you when he came to say goodnight and tend to her wounds and again instruct her on the importance of the potions he was giving her.  
She crossed her fingers that the courier would make the trip without delay.

After several more days of fighting with her body she knew she would be able to make the trip home slowly but surely. She thanked the Grey Beards for their generosity and for caring  
for her, promising that she would return one day.  
They stocked her bag with food,salves and a few of the larger nasty potions they had been forcing her to drink. The spare armor she had left there for training slipped on with room to spare, apparently going to Sovngarde was a sure fire way to get drop weight fast. She tried to joke with herself but could find no laughter as she trailed over the closed wounds and fading bruises, her lip still broke open with smiling and eating. 'They will remind you of your strength' she thought as she slid out the front door.

Her moment of regret was instant as she began down the steps. The air stung with a bitter cold nip but the sun shone hard relieving some of the discomfort. Her body ached  
though nowhere near as much as it had. She began the song Marcurio would sing, she figured he had learned it at the College but she had never asked. She made a mental note to  
do that when she got back, well after she handled her business. She was going to lay it all out for Farkas and let him answer for himself, hopefully the adrenaline stuck around  
for awhile to overpower her fear of getting it off her chest to the one person who needed to know.

Frenya stopped when she needed, pulling an apple out or drinking from a potion to take the edge of the pain. She drooled at the thought of her bed,Tilma's sweet rolls and maybe Marcurio would make that stew he had tried to show her but her version left them vomiting and mead. Endless bottles of mead, though she knew one would do her in.  
Maybe Farkas would be there and he would take her into his arms and never let her go, maybe things would be how they should have been in a world with no Alduin.

She let her mind wander as she made her way down the steps, holding her breath every time she heard a noise. She truly doubted she would be triumphant in a fight with anything  
more than a bunny at this point.

Her lungs sang a sigh of relief as she reached the bridge to town without incident after having been nervous about walking the steps through the night.  
She had enough provisions left to make it to Whiterun and had no patience to rest in town so she went straight to the carriage parked at the towns entrance.  
The carriage driver gently helped her into the back without question, offering spare blankets for her to rest on. She thanked him as she slid in for the long ride home, burying her freezing digits into the warm fur.

Day became night and night became day twice over as they slowly made their way to Whiterun. Her muscles ached when the driver lifted her from the back. She thanked him for his extra kindness as she tried to gently stretch her muscles that were tensed from the long trip.

The sun was peeking from its slumber as the guard pushed opened the gates and greeted her with wide eyes. "You've returned!" his estatic voice told her the news would soon be out.

The streets were silent save for a few towns people struggling to open their eyes and begin a days work. They made their way down the dimmed streets as if Whiterun had frozen in  
time while she was gone.  
The urge to run almost over powered her as she locked eyes on Breezehome. The door to was unlocked, rising her suspicion as she slowly creaked it open.

Marcurio was sound asleep in the living room. His head slumped into his hand as a thing string of drool ran to his chin. She shook her head and silently chuckled as she set down her bag and approached him from behind. She thought for a moment before pinching his nose and leaning down towards his exposed ear.

"Miss me?" She shouted causing him to all but fall from his chair in a panic while gasping for breath and rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Frenya!? My gods, it's true!" He quickly climbed to his feet and ran to embrace her. She tried to hold back her scream as he squeezed her tightly but the yelp made her pain clear. He gently lifted and carried her to her room gently placing her on her soft bed.

"Are you hurt? Let me see" He carefully but quickly stripped her to her under clothes shushing her protests that she was fine. His hand covered his gaping mouth as he gazed upon her body, his bronze skin turned pale as his eyes traveled over the wounds and bruises.

"I told you not to look, mage. How about a hello?" She smiled sarcastically at the man whose eyes spoke the words of his horror.

"Hello. Lady Mara, help this child. Frenya, did this happen in..."

"Aye. You should have seen it before the Grey Beards healed me." Her laughter disturbed him as it drew him into comfort.

"Healed? Gods help me, I don't want to know how this looked after.. You're so thin. What happened to you?" Marcurio's voice was a quiet whimper as he sat next to her deciding  
where his hands should start. "What hurts the most?"

Frenya sighed and shrugged. The warmth of his healing created a relieved moan as she laid her head back. "Why can't I learn this?" She muttered as he chuckled. "Marc, I will tell you  
everything but only if you tell me everything that happened while I was gone." Marcurio nodded in agreement as he put his hands on a new location.

He listened silently save for quiet gasps as she told him about her journey in detail until she pulled his hands away. "You're going to tire yourself, I'm okay." she said  
with a smile as he covered her with a blanket. She pulled his head to her chest as she continued. She told him how it only felt like hours that she had been gone until she  
returned to Nirn. She felt tears welling as she explained the beauty of Sovngarde and how even dew smelled sweet there. When she finished the room was silent until she gently flicked him to see if he was still awake.

"I'm here, Fren. Just trying to..take it all in." Oh how she understood that, she was trying to absorb it all herself pinching her arms at times to make sure it wasn't all  
a twisted dream.

"Tell me what I missed. Are you still seeing Irileth? How are the twins? Is Farkas okay?"

"There is plenty of time for catching up. I'm going to make you something to eat."

She released her grip with a sigh, she was comfortable and had no urge to move even if it was for his delicious food.  
She called out to him as he left the doorway, his dark hair fell around his face as he poked his head back into the room "Where's Farkas?" Marcurio had avoided  
the question and she wouldn't let it slide that easily.

"On a job, he'll be back soon." He sighed as a smile washed over her face, an excited spark in her eye. "Where are you, wolf?" he muttered to himself as he skipped down the steps.

By the time he returned Frenya was asleep with a smile still on her face. He winced at the tears pooled on her pillow, knowing what it related too.  
He pulled the blanket to her shoulders, trying not to stare at the bruises marking her body before quietly leaving the house and running to Jorrvaskr.

She woke in the darkened room, the flicker of a candle danced a shadow across the wall. She tested her pain before sitting up and was pleased to find it was still bearable.  
The puckered red scars from the hasty stitches seemed to laugh at her as she slipped an oversized tunic on trying to remember where she had gotten it.  
She heard voices are she descended the steps slowly, her heart skipping when she heard his voice.

She was about to call out for Farkas when Vilkas appeared before her with a large grin on his face. He gently helped her down the steps and to the table while Marcurio  
prepared her a plate of food.  
Vilkas sat next to her tracing every visible wound and scar his eyes would allow him to see. She watched as his brow furrowed followed by winces and sighs he tried to hide.  
"I'm fine Vilkas." She laid a hand on his knee and smiled softly at the worried man.

"Marcurio told me what happened, I hope that's okay. I kinda left him no choice and I wouldn't wake you even though you've been asleep for the better part of two days."

"It's okay and thank you, I was so tired. Where's Farkas?" She slid a large bite into her mouth waiting for an answer.

She felt Vilkas shift in his seat "Out on a job, should be back soon."

She looked at both of the men before taking another bite. "I know you're lying. Just tell me, is he gone?"

Vilkas ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "He's been gone a little more than a week. Said he was doing something for you and left."  
She finished her food in silence while her mind ran through a list of what he could be doing, telling herself that he would be back. He had to be.  
She slid the empty plate aside and ruffled her hair with a sighed.  
"I want a bath and then I want to go to the Mare."

Marcurio nodded and asked Vilkas for help in getting her to Jorrvaskr so she could bathe. The upper fall was empty when they walked in. Frenya saw Njada and Athis sleeping and had Vilkas fill her in on what she had missed with jobs and gossip. She laughed when he turned his back and covered his eyes as Marcurio helped her pull her tunic and leggings off and into the water.

"I've never had a man look away from me before. I must look like shit." She moaned as she slid into the hot water and let Marcurio carefully wash her back and hair.  
"Gods I missed this." she laid her head back and closed her eyes. She realized she had dozed off when she heard Marcurio calling her name and found the water to be cold.

"Let me get Vilkas to help me get you out." He put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from standing.

"I walked down the Seven Thousand Steps I think I can stand from the tub." She rolled her eyes and slowly brought herself to a standing position.

She shook her head as Marcurio dried her off like a child and demanded that she let him work on healing her before they went out. She found herself dozing back to sleep as he worked on her marked body until he was satisfied.

"Are you sure you want to go out? You look so tired."

"I've done nothing but sleep. I just want to forget some things for a bit."

"As you wish, milady."


	14. Chapter 14

News of her victory had spread quickly upon her return and The Mare filled with supporters and the curious.  
The mead stopped burning the cut on her lip after the first bottle, the second resulted in the aches of her healing wounds vanishing and the third..  
after the third bottle she found herself fighting with a Stormcloak sympathizer about Ulfric being a racist and Jon Battle- Born about the Empire.

She felt Vilkas pulling her away when she stated quite loudly that she bet the Thalmor mated with skeevers when they weren't torturing innocent people. When he refused to return her bottle of mead she found herself calling out for someone to bring the Dragonborn a drink.

She promptly had a wide selection to choose from as friend and stranger alike offered her mead and wine. She stuck her tongue out at Vilkas as shared his concern with Marcurio.

"Have you ever seen her drink this much?" His voice carried a level of worry that spread to his face as he watched the scene unfold.

"I watched her run through a town naked after a two bottles of wine and cleaned up her vomit for the entire following day. Not to mention a special drinking contest she agreed too…This is going to end badly."  
Vilkas nodded in agreement as he sighed loudly.

Mikael approached them shyly asking for a moment "I have finished my song. I would like to sing it for the Dragonborn..if that's okay."

Marcurio felt his face turn red at the thought of what he'd done previously. He was quickly distracted by a holler from Vilkas commanding Frenya to get off the counter. She crossed her arms and ignored him as she shouted for Mikael to play his song.

They watched her arms loosen and slowly fall to her sides as he sang his song of Alduin's defeat. Marcurio moved closer as the Bard sang the now completed lyrics, chills ran down his spine as he watched her brow furrow and her fists clench.

The room fell silent waiting for her reaction. She was silent as she stood above the crowd until her mouth finally began to move hesitantly. "He didn't win.." She seemed to glare at a ghost in the room as her voice became a yell "I did!".

A tear fell from her cheek as Vilkas again demanded she get down gently pulling on her foot until she kicked off her shoes and stepped back.  
"Don't ruin my fun or my mage will get you" She laughed until she stumbled backwards catching herself before she fell off.  
Marcurio rubbed his forehead and slammed down his cup of ale.  
This was going to be a long night but who were they to take it away from her. He just hoped their healing session did enough to get her from pulling any wounds open while she stumbled around.  
The room started to fill with laughter again as the clinking of cups continued erasing the emotion of a moment no other mortal would ever know.

He shouted for Mikael to play something upbeat and grumbled when the Bard began 'Ragnar the Red'. "I said upbeat, Bard. Divines help me."

He felt a rush of cool air hit his back as someone opened the door though he was focused on the stumbling woman, waiting to rush over to heal the bones she would surely rebreak when she fell.

Vilkas went silent as he appeared to sniff the air. His haunting eyes bulged as he whipped around to face whatever had him spooked. Frenya froze as she scrambled to lift her dress above her ankles and jump from the bar saying something he couldn't understand.

She was going to fall straight to the ground and he wouldn't get there in time. He shouted for Vilkas whose eyes were locked on the new party goer.  
He winced as he watched her stumble and trip falling off the counter, his eyes squeezed shut as he pushed past an older man, waiting to hear the smack of her hitting the hard floor.  
His shoulders relaxed when he saw that she had been caught by a large Nord.

Farkas.

He held her squirming body against him with a look of irritation waving over his gaze. She grabbed his cheeks and froze in an awed expression before shouting something that caused Farkas to put a hand over her mouth and quickly look around.  
He mumbled to his brother before throwing her over his shoulder and headed towards the door. Marcurio quickly ran after them letting the door slam behind him, muffling the sounds of the rowdy crowd inside.

Frenya's hair covered her face as she squirmed on his shoulder mumbling something before gazing up at him.

"Farkas isn't a wolf anymore, Marc. Can you tell? His eyes are calm. It's so I look different? Well minus the cool scars I have now. Scars are cool right? Hey Marc, you look weird up there. Why am I upside down? Oh!  
Hey Farkas? Can I come up now, I don't feel so good." Her voice was chipper and slurred as he brought her up to a cradled position.

Before Farkas could say anything the front of his armor became coated with the contents of Frenya's stomach. With a low growl and an eye roll he told Marcurio he was taking her home and would find him and Vilkas in the morning.

"Farkas, she is..injured to say the least. If there are any problems please come get me immediately. You know where I will be. The salve on her night stand must be applied whether she likes it or not. Good luck"

"That's it? No threats or questions?"

"No. If you hurt her, I will kill you but you already know that. Goodnight Frenya" He pinched his nose as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Farkas bit back the urge to tell her to shut up as they walked to Breezehome. Her drunken stupor was more then he had ever witnessed with her. Her mind was gods knows where as she looked around humming and blew a kiss to the staring guards before sticking a finger in Farkas's ear for absolutely no apparent reason.

"Why do you wear heavy armor? It's so…heavy. You can't hide in it..well you can't hide anyway. You're huge. You're like a giant or something. Do you remember that giant that one time? Maybe it was a..what are we doing? Put me down!"

Frenya flicked his chest plate with a _tink _as Farkas mumbled under his breath.

"You better watch your attitude. I'm the Harbinger of the Companions ya know. Hey! No lollygaggin'!" Frenya pointed an unsteady finger at a guard leaning against a building before tossing her head back and laughing while Farkas rolled his eyes. "Frenya, be quiet!"

After listening to her yell about slamming her door he carried her upstairs and all but dropped her on the bed before stripping off his armor and throwing it in the corner and contemplating beating his twin for letting her consume so much.

"That hurt you skeever!"

"I bet your head hurts worse in the morning."

He growled as she mocked him before going silent. "Am I alive?"

Farkas closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he lit a candle. "Yes, you're alive."

"Oh..then I guess I have to say it."

"Gods damn it. Frenya, be quiet and hold still."

He began to remove her dress when she gasped and grabbed his hands.

"No, go get Marc."

"He's in bed. Just let me put on this gods damns salve and go clean myself."

"Farkas, you can't see." The fear in her voice caught him off guard as he tried to move her hands.

"Marcurio said this had to go on. Can you do it yourself?

She shook her head in frustration as she continued to push him away.

"Fren, for the love of Talos why are you being so difficult?"

"If you see you will definitely say you don't."

"What are you talking? Just hold still!"

He rubbed his now aching forehead as she leaned over the side of the bed and emptied her stomach again before dropping her head like it was filled with bricks and making a noise comparable to that of a dying giant.

"Just be careful. That stuff hurts."

Farkas gently undid the laces to her dress and pulled it off with no help from her as her body stayed as dead drunken weight.  
His gasp snapped her eyes back open as she grabbed for a blanket. "Go get Marc!" She growled as she scrambled to hide herself.

"NO! Now hold still" Farkas gave her a command and she submitted. She was far to drunk to argue let alone comprehend the reality of Farkas coming back, especially the fact that Farkas had come back human.

He winced when she yelped at the sting of the salve, his stomach turned as his eyes fell on the scars and bruises. She had always been petite but now her ribs stuck out and from the bruising he guessed that they had been broken.  
Her body was a map of wounds, he was hard pressed to find a safe patch of her fair soft flesh.

He realized she had fallen asleep as he finished the task and covered her with the blanket. He leaned to blow out the candle when she quickly sat up and met his gaze.  
"Farkas, can you stay with me awhile?"

He said nothing as he climbed into the bed pulling her into his chest. He felt her groan as she pressed her face against his bare chest.

"You cured yourself." She murmured as she readjusted.

"Aye. Sleep now, we'll talk tomorrow." His breath hitting her ear made a small sigh escape her lips.

"Can I tell you something first?" She yawned as she tried to pick her head up though she knew Farkas would continue to push it back down.

"Fine. What?"

"I like Sovngarde."

Farkas felt his body tense as he looked down at her half asleep state. "I would imagine all warriors do."

Her head dropped with a loud yawn "Can I tell you about it when I wake up? I'm so tired."

Farkas sighed and plopped his head against the pillow. A drunk Frenya was a frustrating Frenya.

"Farkas? I wanted to tell you something first"

"You already did. Go to sleep."

"Fine. Forget it". Farkas held his breath as she dramatically sighed and squirmed around until he finally found himself almost shouting as he spoke. "What is it, Fren? "

"Nothing, forget it."

"Okay. Goodnight Fren." His tongue clicked in frustration as he sighed hoping she would just pass out.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Fren. I always have." He waited for any response before saying her name again. Her snore told him she was out for the night.  
"Of course." Farkas groaned and let his head rest on hers, spending the next few hours listening to her every breath and letting his fingers graze over her flesh.  
The sun was changing positions with the moons when he finally let himself sleep, holding back the fear that he would wake and she would be gone.

* * *

_**Thanks for all of the follows/faves/reviews! More chapters coming hopefully in a few days!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Oh gods, take me now. is all Frenya could moan as she tried to shield her eyes from the light filling the room. She knew she was naked save for her underclothes and that she smelled like vomit and may very well still be tried to wipe the drool from her face as her brain told her to not try to think, it was too much work at this current time.

She remembered trying to fight the mercenary Jenassa who walked away, telling a supporter of the Empire something about skeevers and that song. That song made things to real. She cringed as she realized she had berated Vilkas from the bar counter until..Farkas. She quickly sat up and moaned loudly trying to balance herself from the spinning room.

"Morning beautiful." Came a deep sarcastic voice from her left. "You're lucky I love you, now drink this" said Marcurio as he jammed a cold bottle to her lips."I'm not going to yell at you, I'm sure you have enough remorse right now."

She sighed as the burning potion ran through her body soothing the raging hangover to a much more bearable state.

"Where's Farkas? I wasn't dreaming. He's here?" She tried to scramble from the bed ignoring her aches before she realized she needed clothes.

Marcurio sighed as he handed her a thin flowing dress from her wardrobe. "No dream. Though I'm sure he wishes it was after you threw up on him and gave him a hard time. He has paced downstairs for hours. You snore so loud sometimes. Fren. He made us tell him, he said he wasn't waiting any longer for you to wake up. Vilkas went to give out jobs and I have a... meeting. Go down when you are ready"

"What time is it? Wait..why are the three of you all friendly?"

"Well past noon. Are you in pain? I worked on them while you were sleeping. They don't look so bad this morning."

"Marc..."

"Well, after Farkas and I got into a fight, Vilkas seperated..."

"Marc! What did you do?!"

"I missed you so much. I'm going out, do you need me to heal you more first?"

Frenya shook her head as she quickly combed her hair and hugged Marcurio "This conversation is not over! Hey Marc..I'm sorry about last night and I missed you too."

He gave her an understanding smirk as he left, she heard him say something before the door closed leaving her alone with Farkas.

She slowly walked down the steps, relieved the pain from injury and hangover alike seemed to be holding itself at bay. Farkas was staring at a bookshelf, slowly turning himself to face her when she reached the bottom step.

"That mage said you could be dying, crying out for me. Did you cry out for me, Fren? " Farkas stayed unmoving, his lower jaw tightened as he waited for an answer. She watched his fingers slightly quiver as she walked closer to him.

"I did call for you. I asked the gods to see that you heard me. You cured yourself so you could die, didn't you?" Her voice nothing more than a whisper as she gently touched his bare chest.

He nodded as she watched him swallow hard against the tears he wanted to shed.  
"I waited for you to come home until I couldn't anymore. I was coming to be with you." His head hung in shame as he stated his plans to let himself die.  
He waited for her to laugh or tell him to leave but she simply embraced him as if his towering size made no difference. She ran her fingers over his back and gently hushed him for a moment.

"Fren, did you mean it? I mean mead makes me say things too.."

"Say what, that I love you? I mean it more than you can imagine and I understand that you..it's okay. I just hope that we can be friends again."

Farkas all but pushed her away as he looked at her with confusion. "Friends?"

"I just thought that..I thought we could be friends again." Her foot shifted uncomfortably as she waited for the blow that he hated her.

"You called to me from Sovngarde and you want to be friends? You are the most infuriating..by the gods, Fren!" She watched his face tighten as he took a deep breath in and rubbed his chin. "No, you said it was always me, you said you loved me. I let you get away, no more."

Before she could react their mouths crashed together, she let her fingers twirl in his soft hair as his tongue tangled with her in a non stopping dance only pulling away when her lungs demanded air.  
"I said it, you know. But you passed out. I love you, Fren. If you will have me, I will be yours until you cast me away."

She felt a rush of liquid run off her cheeks as she pressed their mouths back together. His lips were so soft against hers, his facial hair a pleasant pain against her skin. She bothered not to wipe the tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, that I hurt you. I was to scared."

"Never fear me, Frenya. What's done is done, just be mine now." His tone reminded her of a man begging for his very life.

"I've always been yours you damn fool" Frenya leaned forward and gently bit his collar-bone smirking as his body tensed under her touch.  
She let her hands slowly trail down his chest, stopping at the brim of his breeches slipping a few fingers under the tied strings and kissing his chest.

She gasped as he lifted her by her waist allowing her to wrap her legs around him as they brought their mouths together for a vicious deep kiss.  
Her wounds threatened to open as their bodies rubbed together, her nails trailing over his shoulders and back as he brought his mouth to her neck sending a moan rolling  
off her tongue. He slipped her dress off leaving her to wonder how he had unfastened it without her noticing.

She felt the tearing as she twisted her body to lean into him, the burning pain seemed small at first until Farkas gasped and pulled his hand back revealing the blood  
pouring from her back. She knew the exact wound that had opened and that it had been serious though it hurt less then some of the other smaller ones.

She tried to calm him as she grabbed a cloth and told him to press it to the opened wound, telling him to quiet down as he groaned that he hadn't seen this one the night before.  
She felt the heat of the blood begin to run down her legs as she tried to use the magic Marcurio had taught her to heal though she was beginning to admit she would never actually learn.  
Farkas grabbed another cloth and pressed it, his movements becoming more frantic.

"Farkas, it's had plenty of time to heal how bad can it be?" His silence reminded her of that many of her injuries large and small alike would take time to heal even with constant treatment.  
She looked down as her head started to spin and saw the redness staining the floor when she groaned that this was a slight problem.

"Okay, this isn't a big deal. Just go get Marcurio, he can heal this" She turned to place her hand on Farkas's cheek and gesture him out the door. His worried eyes studied her  
for only a second before he took off in a run.  
She knew she couldn't sit and headed slowly for the steps planning to lay on the bed. Each step warranted a groan from her as she felt more hot liquid running down back and wetting  
the steps. She lurched to the last step telling herself there was only a few feet left to go. She grabbed the end table for support missing completely as her body fell into the bed frame.  
The crack told her that she had certainly rebroken one of her injured ribs as she lay there laughing.

"You defeated Alduin and now you're going to die from trying to bed a man." Maybe this was payback from Clavicus Vile for not killing his annoying little dog. He would  
find humor in this. Her eyes closed as she realized there was no standing up from her bent over position. 'Just hold still, Farkas would bring Marcurio and you will be fine.'


	16. Chapter 16

Marcurio threw open the front door, his body tightening at the pool of blood on the floor, dark red streaks leading up the steps. "What did you do, Farkas?!" His voice was a threatening growl as he charged up the steps.  
Farkas was close behind as he heard Marcurio shout Frenya's name, quickly helping him lay her on the bed.

He immediately pressed his hands firmly to the blood soaked area, cursing under his breath as he let the orange glow cover it.  
"what did you do?" he hissed at the large cowering man when Vilkas broke into the room.

"By the gods, what happened?" He shouted as he surveyed the scene in shock.

Her eyes began to flutter open when she realized she was now face down on her bed and her body was surging with warmth. She heard Marcurio ask Vilkas to give him the blue bottle on his bag so he  
didn't have to move his hands followed by angry voices.  
The loud voices brought her back completely as a smirk crept across her face and she winked at Farkas who looked as though he would cry.

"Farkas, I won't ask you again! What did you..." Frenya snapped her fingers signaling to Marcurio that she awake. She snickered as she watched Farkas turn red and sit in the chair  
next to the bed. "Hey, who cleaned up my vomit?"

"Farkas did..Will SOMEONE tell me what is going on?" Vilkas demanded becoming agitated at the scene in front of him.

"It re opened, I didn't use my head. Marc, it feels better. Can I roll over so you can look at my rib? I fell like an idiot." The calmness of her voice sent Marcurio into a rage as he  
gently poked to make sure it would not reopen.  
"Roll" he commanded as he helped her slowly flip to her back. "You were fine this morning, how in oblivion did you reopen this?"

"umm, I twisted the wrong way."

"You twisted the wrong..Frenya, what the fu.." His mouth opened speechless as he watched Vilkas playfully punched his embarrassed brother in the shoulder.

"Mage, I have a serious feeling this was a complete accident, one that was prone to happen if these two were left..alone."

Marcurio stared at the wolf like he was drunk before his eyes grew large. "Oh._.OH_..Well, that..welcome home will have to wait I'm afraid." He seemed hurried to finish  
and get out of the room as his cheeks turned a deep red sending Frenya into a fit of laughter. "I want you to drink all of these now." Marcurio pulled several healing potions from  
his bag and placed them on the night stand.

"It's much better Marc, thanks. Vilkas could you grab Farkas some fresh clothes while Marc makes something to eat?" Frenya hoped one of them would take the hint to get out before Farkas died of embarrassment.

When Marcurio gave a small protest Vilkas grabbed him by the arm of his robe and pulled him to the door "You know if you don't cook, she will."  
The two men groaned in agreement as she threw the empty potion bottle behind them. "I'm not _that_ bad" she shouted behind them as they closed the door.

Farkas continued to look at the floor until she pulled on his hand. He gently crawled into the bed with her allowing her to snuggle her head into the crook of his neck.

"Do you want me to fetch you a gown?"

Frenya choked and gagged as she down the potions and threw the bottles aside.

"Nah, half of Tamriel has seen me in various states of undressed lately. Unless you don't like the view that is."

Farkas kissed the top of her head, gently pulling her closer. She took a moment to feel their chests rising together, their hearts reaching for one another before she dared break the silence.

"This was payback wasn't it?"

"Payback? What are you..?"

"Remember in that bandit raid when I ended up breaking your foot?"

"Oh, I was thinking about the time you hit me in the ass with an arrow, my dear Fren."

"Hey! That was an accident, you move quick for a Nord."

"I shouldn't have..Marcurio said you were still injured, I'm sorry."

"It was an accident, I wasn't using my head. We will just have to go slower next time" Her face met with his a playful wink before she kissed him softly, his fingers trailed down her  
arm leaving a wave of goosebumps.  
"How do you feel now? I mean that the beast blood is gone? "

"I feel tired, hungry, scared, happy..I feel things I had forgotten about. I don't smell your heart anymore, I will kind of miss that"

"Will you settle for feeling it?" She asked as she led his hand to her chest and covering it as her heart raced to the feel of his warm skin on hers.

"Aye, that will be fine. Fren..why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed and traced the calloused fingers resting on her chest. "I knew this was coming. I didn't tell you because you weren't so keen to me being Dragonborn to begin with, that's when you  
started to pull away from me. I couldn't tell you what was happening because even though it was usually hard words or grunts, you atleast talked to me in passing.  
If you knew, would it have been different?"

She felt a drop on the top of her head that she quickly realized was a tear.

"It would have. I wouldn't have let you be alone. I would have pulled from head from my ass and not let the damn beast control me like it was. I've never known  
love other than Vilkas and Kodlak but that wasn't like it is with you, then the mage came along. I thought you were in love with him and I had to push you away. It hurt, Fren.  
I should have talked to you, made you tell me."

"That's all done now."

"It is, Frenya. You need to rest. I will be here when you wake."

She laid in silence until they drifted to sleep in each others arms. Her body felt rested as her eyes fluttered open a short time later. She heard the stomping of boots on the floor below as she tried to wiggle loose from Farkas's tight grip, careful to not wake him. She doubted he had slept in days if not longer. She slipped down the steps after throwing on a gown, her back was a slight pull but held no pain. Her rib felt stiff as she lightly stretched, grateful to have an apprentice wizard as a best friend.

The smell of Marcurio's stew filled her nose and throat as she came into the kitchen. "gods Marc! I have waited weeks for this!" She slid into the table and waited impatiently for him to fill a bowl.

She wasted no time in wolfing it down, ignoring the slight burn as she shoveled it in. Marcurio chuckled as he watched her dig in happy that she was starting to look  
like her normal self. "I am assuming you were well behaved up there, Fren."

"Yes, Father." She allowed Marcurio to refill her bowl as she tore off a piece of bread. "Marc, he said he loves me."

Marcurio nodded without asking, he didn't ask details as a wave of relief washed over his face.  
"So the day came and went. Now what do you do?"

"I'm not sure. I never really made plans for after..just in case. I think I will just enjoy life for awhile. You're not going to run off on me, are you?"

"You know I will always be where you need me."

"Umm, how long do I have to wait?" Her cheeks turned red as she slurped from her spoon

"What kind of question is that? I'm either already with you or in Riften." The oblivious mage dipped a piece of bread into her broth before slipping it in his mouth

"Not for you, for..until.." She pointed upstairs before raising an eyebrow waiting for Marcurio to realize what she was asking.

"OH! Well, if we continue treating it then maybe in a week? I don't really know." He tried to hide his reddened cheeks by rubbing his face.

"Does it bother you? This kind of talk?"

"Oh gods no. I know the magnitude of my skills, I feel sorry that you will no longer be able to witness them" He boasted with his chest slightly puffed out.

Frenya laughed loudly and threw a piece of bread at the self confident mage.

"Seriously Fren, I've waited for this day. The light in your eye was gone for far to long. If he ever hurts you.." She rolled her eyes as he produced a small ball of fire in his palm  
before snuffing it out.

"Hey, you should have made sweet rolls."

"I am an apprentice wizard not a chef, oh alright. I'll make some later."

"You're the best!" She rose from the table to squeeze her best friend before telling him she was going to Jorrvaskr to visit. She raised an eyebrow when he said he would join her.

"I spent some time there while you were gone. Got me out of there for awhile." Frenya shrugged and asked for a piece of paper to leave a note for Farkas. Marcurio agreed to leave it  
on the bed after Frenya promised that Farkas was dressed and she didn't want to walk back up the steps.

She linked arms with the mage and let the sun shine on her for a moment before slowly making her way to Jorrvaskr, leaning on Marcurio when an ache would appear.

Marcurio slipped away to the training yard as Tilma greeted her with a gentle hug and asked if she had eaten, though she had she could not turn down the fresh sweet rolls on the table.  
Marcurios cooking be damned, Tilma took the prize when it came to sweets.  
Companions greeted her with nods and small hugs as they entered and exited the structure. A knot formed in her stomach as she realized she really was the Harbinger now.

She was half way through a second roll when Vilkas came upstairs with a smile. "I thought I smelled you" he said with a laugh as  
he grabbed a sweet roll and joined her.

"Did you get bored with my brother so quickly?" he asked playfully as he licked the icing from his fingers

"He's asleep. He looks ill, Vilkas. I'm worried."

"He will be fine. He tortured himself for weeks, I don't know how his body lasted so long. Is it official now?"

"Us? I think so." Her cheeks flushed with heat leaving a lingering pink as she smirked at the smaller twin.

"Praise Talos! Finally!" He dramatically wiped his forehead as though he had been sweating profusely causing Frenya to burst into a roll of laughter.

"Oh it feels so good to be home. The air seems different now, even more so then after I cured myself."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I would like to cure myself. I've spoken with Aela, she still refuses."

Frenya gently grasped his hand with a smile. "When do you want to leave? We can go when you are ready."

"You can't make the trip, Fren. You couldn't even get to the bed with my brother." The smirk on his face left him dodging a piece of sweet roll.

"Hey, I got to the bed alright. There was just a..slight problem. Marc said I had to wait a week." She flicked the clump of icing from her fingers with frustation

The boom of his laughter rang through the hall until the creak of the door grabbed their attenion.

"Wait a week for what?" Farkas asked as he bent to place a kiss on her cheek.

She shook her head at Vilkas who drew his fingers across his lips to seal them with a smirk.

"More secrets, wonderful" Farkas sighed as he took a sweet roll from the tray.

"It's not a secret, just talking about some work I would like to get done."

Vilkas tossed his head back in laughter before his attention turned to his confused brother.

"Farkas, I'm going to Ysgramor's Tomb. I would like to have my brother by my side if he can pull himself away from the pretty lady"

Farkas met Frenya's smiling gaze "Vilkas said I can't go. He thinks he can tell the Harbinger of the Companions what to do. She stuck her tongue out at Vilkas who bowed in his chair. "Forgive me, Harbinger."

She growled as the brothers reached for the sweet roll tray smacking their hands and pulling it towards her. "If I am to regain my strength, I will need this tray to myself"

Laughter filled the room as the three Companions fought over sweet rolls until they became aware of the visitor behind them.

"Fren, can I talk to you for a sec?" She had noted how comfortable Marcurio seemed to be in Jorrvaskr and it filled her heart to know have the special people in her life  
together under one roof. The place that had become the starting point to her new life.

Vilkas and Farkas continued their conversation while Marcurio pulled Frenya to the side with a hushed tone.

"I'm not coming home tonight unless you need me too of course and I would like to check your wound."

She nodded and led him down the steps to her room as the twins talked. Her dress was on the ground and her body bent over the bed, Marcurio had a hand on her hip while the  
other was pressed to the wound so close to her kidney when the door opened.

"What in oblivion? Mage what are you doing!?" Farkas all but roared as he entered the room in a fury.

Frenya jumped as she realized how the their position looked, laughing as she slowly stood up. "He is healing me, that's all. Calm yourself, Love"

Every muscle in his body relaxed as she spoke and sat on the bed beside her. "Oh, sorry" came his sheepish whisper as Marcurio apologized for not thinking about how it would look.

"Boys, lets not make this awkward. Farkas can you help me lace this up please?" Farkas gently worked the laces on her dress as she fixed her hair and patted them both  
on the shoulder.

"I'm sure I don't need to say this but um, maybe just talk tonight? That needs more time to heal."

Frenya laughed and gently pushed Marcurio towards the door."Go find your woman before one of you two faints from embarrassment"

As soon as the door was closed she grabbed Farkas forcing him into an embrace. "You need to relax, trust me you will thank him in a week"

"What are you talking about? Wait, I don't want to know this time."


	17. Chapter 17

They walked down the hallway slowly as Frenya gazed around with nostalgia. How much had changed since her arrival and how she once thought this would only be a temporary home.  
She stopped and looked at Farkas curiously as a loud laugh broke out of Aela's room. She nodded towards the door, her eyebrow raising as Farkas smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Aela doesn't laugh, Farkas. Do you know something?"

"Hey, you're the Harbinger ask her yourself."

Frenya sighed and shook her head "Something tells me I don't want to know."

Aela never brought someone home and the thought of her potential mates in Jorrvaskr gave her the creeps. There were only two single men left in the Companions.  
Vilkas had once flirted with her and promptly received a fist to the nose and Torvar had nothing but skeever exterminations for months after his attempt.

"When are you two leaving?" Frenya grabbed the tray of sweet rolls with a chuckle and a wink from Tilma as they left Jorrvaskr.

The air seemed sweet as they slowly walked down the steps and through the market. "In the morning, only if you are okay.."

"I'm fine. You need to be with your brother for this, I wish you wouldn't have been alone" A sadness rang through his voice as Farkas grabbed her hand gently.

"I wasn't alone, you were with me the whole took an entire tray of sweetrolls, are you really not going to let me have one?"

"okay, maybe just one. Are you okay with staying at my house tonight? You don't have too"

"I will stay with you every night if that is where you choose to sleep."

"You really want to move in to Breezehome if I stay there?"

Farkas nodded and swung open the door. "I'll take off my boots at the door and everything."

She laughed and kissed his cheek as he laid the tray on the table and grabbed two sweet rolls mockingly taking a bite as Frenya crossed her arms in disbelief. "So much for honorable Companion!  
Stealing the Harbingers sweet rolls!"

Farkas swallowed the large bite he had taken before rubbing icing on her nose and taking a seat with a laugh.  
Frenya could do nothing but smile and let her heart rush in her chest. It had been so long since she had heard his laughter fill a room, since he had picked on her  
or even talked to her for that matter and now he was hers. Alduin was gone, atleast for now and Farkas was here.

Gods whatever potions Marcurio had pushed on her were making her feel elated, maybe it was just her body waking back up after shutting down. She didn't know the reason but in that moment she couldn't resist getting revenge against the sweet roll stealing Nord.  
Grabbing an icing covered roll she quietly approached Farkas who eyed her up suspiciously. Taking a seat on his lap she leaned in for a quick kiss, running as finger over his jaw line.

"Would you like another, my love?" Before he could answer as swift hand brought the moist roll to his face, rubbing icing and crumbs over his beard and shirt. Farkas stared at her  
like a sabre cat stalking it's prey "Woman, you wait until that mage says you are healed. " He growled as he stripped his shirt off revealing every scar and chiseled muscle his torso and arms had to offer and tossed it at her.

"Indeed" she muttered under her breath , her eyes swallowing every inch of flesh she could see.

"I'm going to bathe, you'll be okay here?"  
She almost had to ask him to repeat himself as she forced herself to break free from her hungry stare that he seemed oblivious too.

"Actually, that sounds good. Let's go to that creek outside the gates instead of back to Jorrvaskr. It's so warm and pretty there." She almost pleaded as she slipped shoes on.

"If that's what you wish, milady"

They slowly made their way through the gates pausing in the field as Frenya took a deep breath and lifted her face to the sun. Farkas smiled as he watched her new sense of  
freedom and happiness.  
He helped her slip her dress off and into the water before he undressed himself. She gasped more loudly then she thought as her eyes locked on his nude form.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" a wave of concern washed over his face as he quickly climbed into the water to grab her.

"I'm okay, just a bit chilly" she lied trying to save face as he pressed his body to her back. The wave of chills that shot to her toes would not allow her to move as muscle  
as she pressed herself against him, earning a slight moan as she felt him hardening against her. His hands moved her hair to the side as he gently nuzzled her neck, teasing her  
ear lobe with his tongue. "Don't move, you'll hurt yourself." he whispered as his fingers traveled to her breasts, rolling a thumb over the erect buds. She felt herself weaken against him as his hand traveled down her stomach and stopped on her hip the other remaining at her breast. The vibration of his deep moan against her neck as she pressed into him almost sent her over the edge.  
She froze when his fingers gently rubbed over her core, the sensation shot through her body as one finger slid between her folds and applied a deliberate pressure to her most sensitive area.  
A loud moan escape her lips as his finger made gentle circles and his hand squeezed her breast. The warmth of his hardness was driving her mad as he held her to him not allowing  
her to move an inch when he stopped and pulled away.

She whipped around as fast as her body would allow and was greeted with a large grin. "Still mad about the sweet roll?"

"Farkas, you skeever! I hope a mudcrab pinches you!" She flung water at him before diving under the water to cool herself. He was still laughing when she surfaced making  
her more angry.  
Taking a deep breath she fell back under the water chuckling to herself at how quickly the Nords body froze when she brought her mouth to his member, running her tongue lightly over  
the tip before taking him in. She let her tongue glide over him until she needed air and rose to the surface once again but this time with a satisfaction in her avenging act.

Farkas growled as she wiped the water from her eyes and asked if they were even now, trying to suppress the want to take the man then and there.

"And I'm the dishonorable Companion?" Farkas washed himself in silence, his gaze focused on every movement Frenya made as though she would vanish if he didn't.  
When they were finished he effortlessly lifted her from the water and dried her off.  
"A girl could get used to this?" she chuckled as he slipped her dress over her head. "Farkas?" she waited until his eyes met hers before she felt the smile pulling at the corners  
of her mouth. "I'm going to miss you"

He took her into his arms without second thought and kissed her forehead. "I will stay, you know that"

"No! Your brother needs you, don't you even think about it." Farkas complied with a nod that left her satisfied. He knew the need of family and would make sure  
they had his support.

The stew Marcurio had thrown together earlier in the day was still gently simmering when they entered and Frenya grabbed bowls and cups. She felt like she was eating non stop  
in the short time since her return. She wondered if the time difference in Sovngarde was making her have a harder time adjusting to a sleep and eating schedule but doubted  
there was a living soul who could tell her.

They ate until they felt they may burst even splitting a sweet roll to put them over the top before Frenya walked into the room Marcurio had been using for Alchemy.  
Farkas joined her curiously after a few moments, silently watching her place potions and ingredients into a pack.

"What are you doing, my beautiful Harbinger?"

"Making sure you two are well stocked for this trip. You are a klutz, my love."

Farkas chuckled as he watched her furrowed brow study over what she had packed. She was so different then the person that had left Whiterun a few weeks ago.  
She acted as if she was trying to find who she truly was and maybe that was exactly what she was doing, after all one does tend to act different when the fate of man is in your hands.

She smiled at him asking him if he was alright. He nodded and took her hand leading her up the steps and sliding her dress off. He left his hands to linger  
on her healing flesh as he laid her on the bed and climbed in beside her.  
"Will you tell me the story?"

"I thought Marc did?" she turned her head at him curiously, why someone would want to hear it again she had no idea.

"I want to hear it from you. If you are okay talking about it that is" He marched two of his fingers down her arm as if they were marching bugs. She thought for a moment  
before rolling to her back.

"I will tell you everything."

"Does this hurt?" He laid his head on her breasts, his mop of long black hair strew itself across her chest as she stroked it gently.

"Not in the slightest. Well, you know I made those trips to the Grey Beards and they sent me on those gods damned trips that lasted for days and weeks and you've heard me talk of Delphine and Esbern,they weren't just knowledgeable people..they were actually the last members of The Blades and trying to find who was resurrecting the dragons.."

She told him everything, the training, the Thalmor party that ended badly, the trips to Paarthunux. She stopped to answer any of his questions before she continued.  
He was still save for those moments. She told him things she hadn't told Marcurio, her mouth spilled the emotion of her journey without hesitation to the man laid upon her chest. Her heart raced as she recanted the feeling off flying through the air, Farkas commenting on her habit of climbing roofs at night made sense, made them both chuckle.

She felt tears roll to her ears as she spoke of Kodlak in Sovngarde and felt Farkas's body tighten as she described her battle with Alduin, how his scales  
felt on her flesh, how she had wanted to stay a little longer but Farkas drew her home.

Hours passed as he listened and she spoke, her soul felt as if it was dropping the rocks it had carried. She felt the pooling wetness on her skin and realized he was  
crying.

"I'm sorry, Come here" Frenya beckoned him into her arms as she sat up. Her arms barely fit around the large man as she held him tightly, kissing his  
forehead before moving his hair back to look at his tear stung face. "I shouldn't have put all that on you, I'm sorry." Her head dropped in embarrassment as he wiped his cheeks  
and grabbed her face, forcing it up.

"Don't you ever apologize, you are nothing but a good woman Frenya. Maybe that's why I pushed myself away. I figured a beast didn't deserve someone like that. I just needed to hear it from you, to understand where you have been and what you have done. Why did you never ask me to come? I would have protected you." His voice trembled as he sniffled silently.

"Protect me from what? A prophecy? I did not ask you to come because you are a Companion, people need you here to protect them - to help them. I never stopped thinking about you, Farkas. I just couldn't risk it. What if I professed my love to you and you denied me? What if you didn't? I needed to be strong and keep my head straight until this was over."

"Is it over?"

"Who knows..I didn't absorb his soul, the Grey Beards said he could come back some day in theory. He is gone now and I am here, this is where I have always wanted to be"

"Then lets stay here forever. My brother will bring us supplies and we can lay here naked and talk until we're old and grey."

Frenya laughed as she leaned into his arms. "Talking will be in short demand when I'm, that I promise you" His moan vibrated against her chest as she kissed his neck leading her lips to his ear.

"Fren, if you don't stop in three seconds we will no longer be even" he growled as she gently bit his ear lobe.

Frenya sighed and threw herself back on the bed, causing pain to shoot through her side. She grumbled under her breath, cursing Marcurio and saying he probably purposely hadn't healed her completely.

Farkas laughed as he slipped from the bed and left her to mope. He returned a few moments later with the tray of sweet rolls and a bottle of mead.

"Eat, you're to thin but do not touch that bottle. You have no right drinking Nord drinks, light weight." He chuckled as he put the tray on her lap.

"I'm sure you will deny the night you drank glass for glass with me and Skjor tried to bribe us off the roof while you threw loose pebbles at him until he threatened to  
beat you? How about the night that Athis and Aela had to convince the guard to let you go after you decided to walk through the town naked because it was to hot for  
your liking?"

"Absolutely, those things never happened. I am a Nord man, we drink our mead and sing our songs and bed our women. We don't act like the fool you speak off."

Frenya laughed until tears ran from her eyes. Farkas was so full of shit and he knew it as he soon joined her in uncontrolled laughter.

"Farkas..when you come back can we really lock ourselves in here for a while?"

"For an era if you'd like, my love"

"I like hearing that. My stomach feels like it's full of butterflies"

"Then you will never stop hearing it." His breath sent shivers down her spine as ran a calloused finger down her sternum until he hit her thigh.

"Farkas, three seconds and we will no longer be even". This time it was Farkas he threw his head back on the bed and sighed deeply.  
"Maybe it is for the best I am leaving for a few days." He ripped the bottle from the stand and let the liquid pour into his mouth as Frenya giggled.

They spent hours talking about the recent events, sharing tears and laughter until they succumbed to sleep. Frenya knew Farkas slept less then she did with the beast blood and wanted him to enjoy every second of the resting bliss.  
She was already downstairs when he woke in the morning. He heard Vilkas chuckling as he began to put on his armor and wondered what the two were up to now.

Frenya popped into the doorway as he tightened the last buckle. Her eyes turned weepy as she pulled her eyes away and moved to kneel in front of her chest.

"You can't walk there, you will tire to fast. Buy horses at the stable, Vilkas will need one after he cures himself." She pulled out a large pouch of gold and slipped it in his hand.

"Fren, where in Oblivion..." His stunned eyes glanced at her briefly trying to figure out why she had this much gold sitting in an unlocked chest.

"My adventures have paid off, there is more than I will ever need." she said sheepishly as she gestured for him to come look.

Farkas's mouth dropped as he looked into the chest filled with flawless glittering gems and coin before looking at Frenya in disbelief.

"It wasn't that I was hiding it from you, I just don't announce my wealth for safety and modesty reasons."

He shook his head before leaning in to hold her a few moments, far less time then he wanted.

"Come eat before you go. Marc made breakfast before he disappeared."

Vilkas kissed her cheek as he slipped out the door to wait for his brother after they finished eating. Farkas brought her in for a passionate kiss that she wanted to never break free from.  
"Vilkas is waiting, get going before the day wastes away. Come back to me quickly." She gently squeezed the inside of his thigh letting her hand run over his groin before she giggled.  
Farkas glared at her before kissing her again "I love you, Frenya. I will be back in a few days, I promise."

"I love you, my sweet Farkas. Be safe." She bit her lip as she watched the brothers walk through the gates. She hushed away the tears that threatened to spill as she began collecting every potion and salve she could find.


	18. Chapter 18

Marcurio quietly entered a short time later calling out to her as he tried to figure out what she was up too with the table stocked with multiple healing  
and magic potions.

She came from the spare room in nothing but her underclothes and an irritated look on her face. "Mage, My magic is broken!" she growled as she glared at her hands.

"Frenya, why are you naked and please tell me you are not experimenting on yourself." He had only been in the house two minutes and his head was already pounding.

"We only have a few days until they get back." She chugged the contents of a small blue bottle before focusing back on her hands.

"A few days for what?"

"To heal me." She growled at the glowing orange in her hands sputtering out after only a few seconds.

"Fren, you cannot just chug potions and think that everything will heal. I don't even know if that's safe."

"Let's try. Please?" Frenya stuck out her bottom lip in a ferocious pout that turned into a toothy grin as Marcurio agreed.

"You smell like a sweet roll and bad magic. Let me make you some breakfast first."

"As you wish, apprentice wizard!" Marcurio watched as she repeatedly tried to heal herself more than a few seconds, trying not to chuckle as her frustration.  
Mighty warrior- yes, Mage - not a chance in oblivion.

She quickly ate her eggs and fried bread demanding Marcurio get to work. She gagged down several potions as he drained himself on the more shocking wounds before she  
begged for him to try some of the smaller ones that were red and puckered scars.

"Scars are ok, just so many of them make me feel..." She shook her head and gagged as she down another before stating she was going to puke.

Marcurio took the rest of the potions and told her to get dressed they were done for now, ignoring her protests.  
Aela arrived in the afternoon greeting Frenya with a rare hug that brought a source of missed joy, reminding her that she was home now.

She spent the afternoon talking with her over Marcurio's cooking, she watched curiously as Frenya stripped and allowed him to heal her while rolling his eyes and sighing all without  
Frenya breaking the conversation.

"Farkas won't care about scars, Frenya." Aela sympathized with the mage who looked as though he wanted to fall asleep.

"I know but they're ugly and Marc here says it's not safe to have animal like sex until I'm healed"

Aela almost spit her wine out in laughter as Marcurio rose to his feet and crossed his arms. His face turned red as he yelled. "That's why we're doing this?  
Frenya, You are going to drive me mad!" He stomped to his rented lab and slammed the door leaving the girls to their laughter.

"So you two..it's official?" Aela smiled beamed ear to ear as Frenya nodded "By the gods! It's about time!" She happily clapped her hands before finishing her current glass.

"Are you seeing anyone these days, Aela?" Frenya sipped her wine non chalantly.

"Shit, it's already getting dark. I need to get myself home before I fall asleep on your floor." Aela hugged Frenya again before quietly exiting completely ignoring  
Frenya's question.

"Since when does Aela sleep?" Frenya muttered as she moved herself to a chair in front of the crackling fire.

Frenya had told her where the twins had went, waiting for an unpleasant reaction from the Huntress. "I'm glad for him" is all she said with a smile.  
Frenya knew Aela would not cure herself even if she begged and she let it go. No one pushed her to keep the blood she had no right to force someone out of it.

Marcurio finally came out of the room with an even more exhausted look on his face. He placed three bottles in front of Frenya and itched his head with a yawn.  
"If you drink those then I am staying here tonight. I mixed them myself and I don't know all the effects."

"Before I drink those..did you make them while angry?"

"It's not poison. or at least I don't think it is" Marcurio gave her a smug smile before sitting down with a plate of bread and cheese.

Frenya cautiously drank one, relieved it didn't taste half bad. She let the tingle of heat run through her for a few minutes before it died off leaving a pleasant warmth behind.  
She and Marcurio spent the evening talking into the late night before they decided it was time to retire. Frenya thanked him for everything he had done before swinging the door  
half closed and crawling into the empty bed searching for a trace of Farkas, trying to remind herself that it was all real.


	19. Chapter 19

The screams brought Marcurio from a dead sleep, with his hands ablaze ready for attack he kicked open the door to Frenya's room. He rushed to her bed as she thrashed and screamed, beads of sweat pouring from her face as he realized she was having a nightmare. Unwaking he shook her harder, calling her awake. Her eyes shot open with a scream as tears poured from her eyes. Marcurio held her in a squeezing grip, talking softly in her ear.

"It's Marc, you're okay. I'm here Fren." He stroked her hair and soothed her until her breaths slowed and her shoulders relaxed.

"I'm sorry. It was just so real. I was all alone." Sobs poured as her shoulders heaved in fright.

"No you're not. You're at home. Farkas and Vilkas will be back soon and I am here." Her sobs softened to sniffles as she ran her hand over his face to verify he was real.  
He brought a glass of water and rubbed her shoulders while she drank it.

"Want me to stay with you tonight?" Frenya nodded and moved over so he could climb in. She dug her head into the crook of his arm as he ran his fingers over her scalp in  
soothing strokes, humming his mage song as she slowed her breaths and drifted back to sleep.

When she woke in the morning she was still wrapped in his arms, her eyes still swollen and sore as she sat up and stretched. Marcurio climbed from the bed as she headed  
down the steps not bothering to put anything on. He wondered how Farkas felt knowing she was constanly in a state of undress in front of him.  
Her head was laid on the table while he stoked the fire and began cooking. "Wanna talk about it, Fren?"

She shook her head and swung open the door to his faux lab, returning with a handful of potions. "You need to slow down with those, I've never seen someone nourish  
themselves with that stuff."

Frenya grumbled as she popped the top off one and slammed it back. "Come on Marc, just check it. It feels better."  
He said nothing as he walked over and gently pressed on her worst wound, impressed at its improvement. He had very rarely ever seen her in such a mood  
and wondered if it was a side effect from digesting so many ingredients or if this is what happens when one gets the family they yearned for.  
After breakfast she seemed more chipper, willing to get dressed and take a walk around town. She stopped at Carlotta's stall in the market and filled her arms with  
produce.

"Fren, what are you doing?" Marcurio questioned her nervously as she filled his arms.

"You're going to teach me how to cook" she said without looking up from the mess of fresh produce in her arms.

Everyone seemed to stop as Marcurio's laughter broke through the square. "Ok, now I know it's not safe to drink so many potions. It's making you sick in the head"

She kicked him in the shin and walked away leaving him howling as the guards shook their heads. He dodged the first tomato as he came through the door but the second  
got him in the shoulder with a sharp ache.

"Fren, what is wrong with you? You look awful and you're acting strange."

"I'm just tired, I guess. I feel like I've been locked away, you know I'm not used to not working day and night"

"I know but you're the one who has spent a year insisting you were going to spend a month locked in this house while I fed you until you were to fat to move"

Frenya sighed loudly as she threw a cheese wedge at the wall. "I need to go to Jorrvaskr and check on things. I'll be back sometime later."

Marcurio flipped through books for a few hours before cleaning the kitchen. "I've become a gods damn house wife" he mumbled to himself before heading to Jorrvaskr.  
His yelling made Frenya stop her in tracks and drop the sword she had been swinging.

"What in the name of Talos are you doing?! You really want to recover, huh?"

"I'm so restless, Marc! My blood feels like it's burning me alive." Her voice trembled as she shouted across the yard.

He lifted the fitted tunic she was wearing and growled at the angry wound and told her she had set herself back now. He let the tunic fall back in place before tussling his hair.  
"Alot has happened in the past few weeks. You need time to adjust to everything, you need time to heal."

Frenya picked up the sword from the ground and laid it on the table. "You really won't teach me how to cook?"

"Let me work on your wounds, they are closing nicely. Tomorrow..tomorrow I will show you how to make a stew."

She felt little pain as they walked back to Breezehome, grateful that her body had been forgiving of its injuries.

The sun was settling into the mountains when Frenya demanded Marcurio go see Irileth. "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now, Marc"

"I suppose I should tell you that we are no more."

"You aren't seeing Irileth anymore? You were crazy for her, what happened?"

Marcurio shrugged and ruffled his hair. "She's so caught up in her job. I understand being busy but I won't sit around and wait forever."

Frenya nodded in understanding as he stood up and slipped on his boots. "I'm going out for awhile. You'll be fine here?"

Frenya nodded again and smiled gesturing for him to shoo so she could rest.

The night was still as he left the Bannered Mare and up to steps to sit under the Gildergreen tree. His thought rested at Dragonsreach for just a few moments as he gazed up. How he had asked Proventus if Housecarls were allowed to marry. Proventus had laughed loudly and told him of course they were but such things weren't common, not many people  
wanted a spouse that would be under a Jarls foot day and night.  
Marcurio had felt himself becoming confused as he watched Frenya go from an independent warrior to accepting the need for a partner. He himself preferred a good time with nice women but they never lasted long and he was content with that. Now he found himself with a small itch under the surface, one that seemed to be calling to him to find someone for longer  
then the length of a stay in town.

The flash of white caught his eye as he looked over at Jorrvaskr realizing how quiet it had been recently. The glimmer of creamy skin in the moonlight drew him in.

Gods damnit, Fren. He all but shouted as he jumped up and ran to the building.

"Fren, what are you doing? Get the fuck down here before you fall."

The giggles that came from above rubbed him with pure irritation as he tried to find a way up.

"Go away, Marc. I'm pretending I'm flying. Mages can't fly." A gasp escaped her as she almost lost her footing on the beam of the roof.

"You're drunk! Get over here now!"

"Marc! My dragons are awake and want to fly for awhile." She stuck her arms into the air and did an elegant twirl raising another yell from Marcurio.

"I'm coming to get you, don't move."

Her hair hit him in the face as he prepared to pull himself up. Trying to figure out how she was hanging upside down he gripped her tunic hoping she wouldn't fall.

"They are my brothers and I killed them and ate them." She gave a look of concern as she flipped herself upright slipping from the mages grip. "Alduin isn't in there. Maybe he's not dead. Maybe he's going to eat me!" Her voice rang threw the night as Marcurio heard the door to the training yard close.

"Mage, what is my Harbinger doing on the roof?" Aela asked harshly as she walked to the side of the building and hoisted herself up swiftly pulling herself to the roof as if she had done this a hundred times before.

"Aela! Are you going for a hunt? I miss hunting, it kept my dragons quiet for awhile." Frenya voice stung him with sadness as he watched from below.

"Hey Frenya, you know Farkas doesn't like you up here." She slowly approached the drunken woman who had gone silent. "Take my hand and lets get down. Marcurio  
will make sure your dragons sleep tonight. Won't you mage?" Aela glared at him from above as he moved closer to the building.

"Yes, come on Fren. You need sleep if you're going to cook tomorrow"

Frenya squealed with delight as she moved closer to the edge of the building "Aela, don't tell Farkas I was up here, k?"

"You got it, Harbinger"

"Marc, this is how dragons fly" He yelled as she spread her arms like wings and dove from the roof.

He thought Aela screamed something but he wasn't sure what as he ran forward to catch the falling woman. She landed in his arms sending him falling to the ground  
as Aela jumped down behind her.

He groaned trying to breath away the throb in his backside.

"When is Farkas coming back?" Aela straighted her armor before running her hands through her long hair.

"Should be home in two days"

She nodded and turned to walk away. "Stay with her tonight. We'll talk later."

Marcurio scooped up the half coherent woman, shooshing her as she carried on loudly.  
He stopped in his tracks when she demanded to know who the woman was that he was spending his nights with.  
He ignored her demands for an answer as he carried her home wanting to throw her in her bed and hurt her backside like his throbbed, instead he gently laid her down and pushed  
the hair from her face.  
She did get restless when Farkas was away, she always had when they were wondered if this is what soul mates looked like.  
He shuddered at the thought of her drunken flight off the roof before plopping in the bed beside her.

It was only a short time later that her screams woke him. As the night before he stroked her hair and hushed her back to sleep, shedding a tear as he absorbed how much she was suffering.

She was chipper in the morning, acting as if nothing had happened. She frowned when Marcurio brought it up at breakfast.

"I'm sorry Marc, don't yell at me."

"I won't yell at you. I just want to understand. Why didn't you talk to me?"

"That's all I ever do, talk to you. It's not fair. You should be out having a life, not listening to the insane Dovahkiin."

"You're not insane, you're finding yourself. I cannot relate to living with dragon blood but I can tell you that you are loved by many. I'm sure there is a small  
job you could take in a few days if you feel up to it."

Her eyes lit up at the possibility of leaving Whiterun with her armor and weapons. "I hope so. The dream..in it Alduin wins. I am stuck trying to avoid his  
feast alone."

"You won and you're never going to be alone. Now, do you wanna make stew or should I check your wounds?"

"Nothing hurts anymore. Lets make stew, the one I like."

Marcurio found doubt that she felt no pain after training and then jumping from a roof but he nodded and gathered ingredients while Frenya bounced with excitement.  
After spending the afternoon throwing up, Marcurio put an end to their cooking lesson and followed Frenya to Jorrvaskr leaving her while she bathed in the over sized tub they had in the living quarters.  
She seemed calmer today as if her restless blood was taking a nap. He wondered how much this had to do with Farkas and how much it had to do with the unity she was experiencing.

They once had a long talk about family.  
How she was an orphan and had known none save for the abusive humans that she had escaped and was curious what it felt like to not be alone. She had defeated Alduin, saved man kind - many would never know her face, she had Marcurio, found her love and peace in the Companions, going from being a lone orphan to a woman surrounded with family though not with any blood ties to her.

The moons glowed as they left Jorrvaskr. Frenya made sure jobs were being dealt with and Tilma was being treated well by the rowdy whelps. Marcurio took up a conversation with Aela  
while he waited patiently for her to finish, giving farewells to everyone as if he was part of the family when they left.

"You and Aela would be great together, Mage." Frenya playfully elbowed him when he looked at her with a raised brow but said nothing.  
Marcurio decided to stay at Breezehome, not wanting to think about what another mental burst from Frenya would bring.  
Frenya kissed his cheek and thanked him for dealing with her drama before she slid into bed. Marcurio was barely under the blankets in Lydia's old room when she called for him.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I mean, if you're comfortable with it. He could feel her face turn red in the darkness of the room.

"I would never leave you to fight nightmares alone." He snuggled into the bed next to her before gently pinching the bridge of her nose "Just no snoring tonight, it's so loud!"

Frenya grunted before hitting him with a pillow. "I don't snore mage! ...Marc, thank you."

With a nod he hoped she could feel they fell asleep. She dreamed of Farkas, he was watching her from afar with a smile on his face. Vilkas punched his brother in the  
shoulder and pointed to her with a similar smile. He kissed her cheek before Farkas drug her home. Marcurio was waiting at Breezehome, a new book in his hand and greeted her with a smile. She was dreaming of family, this emotion was pure love. Overhead a dragon flew, his wings taunting her to join him. She stretched her arms to the sky waiting for him to lift her.


	20. Chapter 20

She woke with wet streaks on her face as she sat up with a smile. Marcurio was singing downstairs as she skipped down the steps. "Farkas should be home tomorrow, Marc.  
I want to cook for him, can we practice that recipe one more time? Pleaaase?" With a frustrated sigh he agreed knowing it would end in a temper tantrum and some form  
of sickness.

He cringed watching her throw back a few larger healing potions, wondering how in oblivion she wasn't gagging or sick. "Can I see?" He asked as he gently lifted her tunic  
"This looks wonderful! I think one or two more later on to be sure but otherwise..I've never seen someone walk away with a wound that went through them."

"What are you talking about?" She tried to look behind her to no avail.

"Fren, this wound went straight through you. Here, look." He lifted the front of her tunic gently pushing on the closed wound on her front. She traced it trying to remember that specific  
moment and if it had been a tooth, claw or scale that had punctured her body. "Either way, it looks good and I think you should be safe to..greet Farkas."

Frenya smacked him on the back with a smile as she laughed loudly and demanded they started the stew before breakfast. The first batch was dumped immediately as  
Frenya somehow managed to catch it on fire, the second smelled of skeever butt which impressed Marcurio more then scared him. It really took a skill to ruin a recipe  
that had been followed perfectly.

It was becoming late afternoon when he said they should stop for a break. Frenya's eyes were filling with frustration and they hadn't eaten only making her more grouchy and wanting to push his buttons.  
With a teary gaze she nodded and threw herself at the table reaching for the remaining new potion Marcurio had made. "Last one, Marc." She said with a small smile before she  
took a deep swallow. He screamed before she did.

Frenya was a delicious color of blue.

"MAGE! What did you do?!" Her voice was a roar as she looked over her body in fright.

"I..I..I don't know. Do you feel different?" He rushed to her side looking in her eyes and mouth for other side effects.

"No, I LOOK different! You better fix this!" He waited for the punch to connect with his jaw or a plate to hit him but she stood there, her voice furious but her eyes  
bewildered.

He viciously flipped through the potions ingredients when he suddenly stopped with a relieved breath. "It's from one of the smaller ingredients. It should only last a few hours."

Frenya let a loud sigh as her shoulders dropped and she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "Marcurio, you will teach me this recipe now. You OWE me."

Marcurio gave no reply other than a large nod and proceeded back to the shelves to gather more ingredients. He wondered how much food they had wasted and if dumping said  
food would mutate the animals if they got to it.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A man's screams echoed outside the house as Farkas tried to kick the door open, his smaller twin behind him. "Stop kicking my door! I'm coming!" A furious woman yelled  
as his final kick made the door give way.

Vilkas gasped and Farkas grunted as they took in the sight before them.

Marcurio was tied to a chair, Frenya straddled his lap with one hand holding his jaw and the other trying to jam a spoon in his mouth. He's screams turned to those for help  
as Vilkas rushed over to untie while Farkas pulled the petite woman from the mage.

"Frenya! What in oblivion...by the gods, you're blue!" Farkas took a step back and ran his fingers over his gruff unshaven face trying to get a grip on what he was seeing.

"The mage won't try my stew! I followed his recipe but he's being a wimpy little boy!" Tears rolled down her now semi normal colored cheeks as she threw hers hands up  
in frustration.

Farkas wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her as tight as her dared before kissing her head. "Wait, I'm not going to turn blue am I?"

"No, the apprentice wizard over here tried to make a new potion that turned me blue but he won't try my stew."

Marcurio hid behind Vilkas, rubbing his wrists as he stared in disbelief.

"Fren, I love you but maybe Marcurio has a point. You really can't.."

"Don't say it Farkas!"

"...cook.."

Vilkas and Marcurio stood behind her chuckling when her growl shut them all up. "I can do whatever I want! You're horrible, all of you!"  
She ran from the house barefoot the sound of her crying trailed behind her as they broke into a run behind her. She said no attention to the guard calling out to her as she passed the gates and ran deep into a field next to the city.  
She never looked back even when Marcurio grabbed Vilkas and Farkas by the collars of their armor and told them to get down.

OD DAH VIING!

Farkas's voice was nothing but as whisper as he asked what she was doing. The dragon answered his question as it roared into view only a few seconds later.

"It said it would serve her if she defeated Alduin." Marcurio's eyes bore down on the beast that was preparing to land, this time with no hostility.

Farkas was behind her before anyone could stop him, calling out to her to stop and wait as she climbed the scales of beast.

"I can't wait Farkas, I just need to go for awhile." Her voice was almost frantic as she positioned herself and the beast ascended into the air. He watched at the dragons  
large body became small in the sky before turning back to the stunned men.

"Mage, what exactly happened while we were gone?"

"She said she is restless. I found her on the.."

"roof? Gods damnit, I knew I shouldn't have gone."

"Aela tried to talk her off it, she jumped and I carried her home. She's having nightmares, horrible nightmares. She needs to get out for awhile, Farkas"

"Aye. I used to find her up there, sometimes I would join her. I think the dragons souls call to her sometimes."

"Indeed but that dragon will not harm her."

"Mage, why is my woman blue and why were you tied to a chair?"

"It was a new healing potion, the effect is already wearing off but I couldn't try another bite of her stew. She wanted to cook for you."

A toothy grin crept across Farkas's face. "When we marry, maybe you should stick around. I'm going to need curing."

Vilkas broke his silence with a cheer and slapped Marcurio on the shoulder "Will you look at that, our little ones are all grown up!"

Marcurio studied the large Nord before him, his mind wondering if he should be allowed to marry Frenya or if she would even want to. What would this mean for their friendship?  
He nodded to Vilkas with hesitation and curiosity before turning to walk back to the city.


	21. Chapter 21

_**So this is a fairly long chapter and it does contain, pretty much straight up smut that I required assistance with because I just can't do it with a straight face.**__**Just a warning to those who prefer to skip such things. Thanks so much for the reviews/faves/follows thus far! I promise more chapters soon :)**_

The living room of Breezehome was quiet save for the occasional small talk they shared over glasses of mead until Frenya slowly opened the door and walked in as if nothing had happened. Her skin had returned to it's normal creamy color as she ran over to pounce on Farkas. She paid no mind to the others in the room as she assaulted his mouth  
with hers until she chuckled at the uncomfortable cough coming from behind her.

"Feel better?" Farkas asked with a raised brow as he readjusted her on his lap.

"Much better. Sorry, Marc. I shouldn't have done that. I've just been so overwhelmed. The Mare for dinner?"

After a group of 'Aye's', Frenya ran upstairs to change, her very soul felt refreshed and alive after her flight. Why she had not thought of Odahviing sooner, she had no idea but it was well needed.

Things were going to fall into place, she had a family and a way to keep herself off a roof imagining she could fly. Every breath seemed fresh and sweet as she slipped into a form fitting blue dress. The top of the dress cut into a deep square, revealing more then she usually dared.

The waist sat low and fit her like a glove. She let her dark wavy hair fall from it's messy braid and combed it gently. She nodded to herself with a satisfied grin as she smoothed out the skirt of the dress. It had been a long time since she felt beautiful.

Marcurio and Vilkas gasped when she entered the room, Farkas let out a small growl at the smaller men before she linked her arm with his and chuckled. "Farkas, really?"  
He shot her an apologetic look before the three of them left the warm house and trekked the short distance to the bar.

The Bannered Mare was alive when they entered. Rounds of mead and ale were being served as men discussed the war and women flirted.  
The group took a table in a corner and drank heartily over their meal of roasted venison and potatoes while the twins told them about their trip. Frenya sat back in her chair with a satisfied smile as she listened and watched.  
This was her new life, her family. She became aware of Farkas staring at her when she felt a large hand creep to her thigh under the table. She tried to keep a straight face as he made his way between her thighs and rested his hand against the warmth between her legs.

Vilkas looked at her curiously when she let out a small yelp and dropped her head in embarrassment while Farkas laughed loudly.

"Are you in pain?" Marcurio sent down his glass and studied her face for a sign of discomfort.

"No pain. Which one of you fine men wants to dance with the Dragonborn?" Mikael was strumming his strings to the opening cords of 'The Dragonborn Comes' when she removed Farkas's hand and smirked.

Vilkas jumped to his feet and grabbed her around the waist before dragging her to the center of the room. Farkas watched as his smaller twin gently swung the woman around, her laughs filling his ears as he watched. Vilkas and Frenya had been fire and ice for months after her arrival at Jorrvaskr. Everything was an argument or suspicious, leading to many late night shouting matches when both refused to admit fault or defeat. Somewhere along the way, they had become close friends that playfully shoved each other in passing or whispering gossips over a bottle of mead late in the night. He stayed neutral in the chaos of the denied love between Farkas and Frenya, never picking as side but mediating with words of advice that he knew both would ignore.

Her eyes twinkled across the room as she motioned for Farkas to come.  
He quickly found himself against the wall, Frenya on the tips of her toes to kiss him. He happily accepted her affection before pulling her close. "Marcurio told me what happened while I was gone. Are you okay?"

She smiled ear to ear as she looked over his face. "I'm perfect, just an adjustment period." A low groan escaped his mouth when he felt fingers teasing under the waist band of his trousers for only a moment. Frenya gave him a wink as a dark haired man pulled her into a dance.

Hours seemed to pass like minutes as Frenya danced and sang with the lively group of people. Her mouth was never dry as bottles and glasses made their way to her hands, slightly aware that she may be falling into a drunken stupor as she leaned into Farkas during a brief moment before someone requested her attention.  
She was listening to a group of three men and a woman talk about the history of giants in Skyrim and their theories on giants mating when she heard Vilkas shout followed by a flash of mage robes.

She edged closer to find Farkas and another man on the floor, each with fists trying to connect with the others face. She blushed at the cusses and violent outburst of the drunks as she tried push her way through the gawkers.

"What…" is all she uttered before she was bumped backwards to be caught by a drunk and irritated Marcurio who stopped his attempt at separating the two and informed her that the other man told Farkas he would brawl for the 'pretty lady'.  
She shook her head and moved a step closer, amusement twinkled in her eye as she spoke calmly but loud enough to for Farkas to hear over the noise. "Farkas, my love. Let him go before you kill him.".

Farkas looked up at her with a bloodied grin and with a final slam to the ground, let the man go and stood up to dust himself off. She wagged a disciplining finger in his face before offering him her glass of mead. After he drank she pulled his ear down to her and giggled as his body tensed at her voice "So, maybe you can come home with this pretty lady tonight?"  
Farkas gently grabbed her backside as she turned to walk away, throwing him a mischievous drunken grin over her shoulder before rejoining the debate on giants and how they got here.

Marcurio had tracked her down to tell her that he was going out, ignoring her questions of his sobriety as he stumbled out the door while Vilkas let a dark haired woman suck on his fingers in what the woman thought was apparently an attractive manner. She contemplated following the mage to find out exactly what his night time activities had been  
when she felt smaller rough hands gripping her waist and a strong smell of ale waft in her nose.

"Didn't Farkas just kick your ass?" She muttered as she shoved the drunken mans hands off her and looked around for Farkas who had vanished from the bar.

"If he's not going to claim you, I will, my pet." The man whispered as he tried to move in for a kiss. Frenya pushed the man with more force that he ignored, picking her up off the barstool and pressing her into the wall.

"I'm not a dog and I would advise you to let me go before I do much worse then my partner did." She looked at the man unamused but giving him a fair chance to back off before she lost her temper.

"Feisty one are we?" She felt hands trying to gather her dress when she caught Farkas entering the door, staring at the man with a fire in his eye.

She held a hand up to him, cautioning him to stand back as a smile crept across her face. "I can show you feisty, friend." She felt the tickle leave her chest and enter her throat as she spoke

FUS RO

The man screamed as his body stumbled back,stopping as it thumped off the wooden pillar in the center of the room. She walked over to the moaning man on the ground, rubbing his head and collecting his bearings. She leaned into his ear with a smug grin. "I'm sure you will hear him claiming me from your jail cell, don't worry pet".

The hands of guards pulled her upright as one of them demanded to know what was going on. Frenya rolled her eyes at the angry guard as she gazed at the amused Nord still waiting near the door.  
"That skeever thought it would be funny to try and get his hands up my dress after he got into a fight with Farkas." The guard shook his head and pulled the man up by his collar with a cuss.

"You assaulted the Dragonborn and a Companion in one night? I'm surprised you're still alive. Lets go." Before he could speak the guard had the man on his feet and began to drag him from the building, berating him as an idiot.

Farkas had his arms crossed with a furrowed brow as she approached him with a nervous smirk. "I leave you alone for 10 minutes and this is what happens?" His deep voice was slurred and slightly amused .

"Where were you? Running out on me already?" She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout that brought a serious look to Farkas's face.

"Come for a walk with me." She took his outstretched hand and nodded to his command.

She realized she had to much to drink as she tried to walk the few steps leading from The Mare and quickly learned that leaning on Farkas was useless as he stumbled as much as she did.  
They laughed when they finally hit the bottom step and looked up at the night sky. The stars danced with the colors swirled into the night that reminded her of her now healed bruises. When she brought her gaze down, Farkas was once again staring at her with an amused look. He said nothing as he pulled her through the market towards Jorrvaskr.

The walk took much longer then it should have as they stumbled through the town laughing and trying to keep each other walking upright. Farkas pulled her to the dark training yard and pressed her back into the wall. They stood in silence for only a second before she felt his calloused hand on her cheek. "Fren, in this spot I knew there was no turning back."

"What are you talking about? You're more drunk then I."

"Aye but a drunk heart speaks the truth. I think I fell in love with you in Dustman's Cairn but here, in this spot I knew it could never be taken back. We kissed here and Nirn fell into the void. This time, I will never leave your side. Can you say the same?"

Frenya swallowed hard as the calloused hand made it's way to her waist and his heavy body pressed into hers. She felt the heat of his breath on her lips and resisted the urge to press their mouths together before she spoke.

"I can say the same." She could find no other words as her breaths grew faster under the heat of his body. Her chest rose and fell faster as she slipped her hands under his tunic letting her fingernails gently scrape over his muscular chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. Farkas lifted her off the ground encouraging her  
to wrap her legs around him which she happily did. "Does this hurt?" His voice was nothing more then a gruff whisper as it tickled across her ear.

She ignored the question as she ground her body against him, the friction between their bodies sent shivers down her spine as she buried her face in his neck, leaving a trail of nips and kisses. A moan escaped her lips as Farkas slid his hands under her dress and grasped her backside. His unshaven face left sharp pokes on her fair skin as he nuzzled  
himself into her chest, softly biting her collar bone as she pressed into him harder.

"Farkas, take me home." She pleaded as he nipped his way up her neck to her jaw line.

"In a minute, I'm busy"

"Farkas, NOW!" She all but growled as she tried to unwrap her legs from him.

Farkas laughed and picked her up, cradling her the same he had when she vomited all over his armor. "No throwing up this time" He muttered as he stumbled his way through the town.  
Frenya ran her fingers over every inch should could without being dropped, teasing him every step of the way.  
He put her down at the doorway, covering her eyes before he opened the door. "We weren't supposed to be drunk for this" he whispered as he guided her into the living room.  
The smell of mountain flowers hit her as he removed his hand and let her open her eyes.  
She gasped as she looked around the flower lined room that was lit with several candles. A tray of sweet rolls set on the table with glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Farkas, what is all of this?" she asked lightly touching the flowers on the end table next to her.

"It's for you. I planned it on my trip with Vilkas, the mage and him helped me get it in here but that's why I left the Mare for a minute. Is it okay?"

"It's amazing! No one has ever done something…" She jumped back into his arms silencing her lips with the decandence of his. His moans vibrated against her tongue as they glided together. Frenya felt herself become flushed at the feeling of his length against her as he ran his fingers through her hair. 'Upstairs' she commanded as she tried to pull his tunic over his head.

"Gods help me, I gotta do something first." He set her back down and nervously scratched his chin as the color left his face.

Frenya threw her head back in frustration and put her hands on her hips "What do you possibly need to do at this moment?!" Her irritation earned her a chuckle from Farkas as he pulled her to the table , grabbing a sweet roll and tried to hand it to her. She glared at him and refused to take it until he forced it into her hands.  
She gasped , almost dropping it when she looked down and saw the sapphire ring sparkling back at her. "What is this?" Her voice trembled as she ran a finger over it.

"It's a question, Fren. Most people in Skyrim don't do it this way but my Da did. He mined the jewel and smithed the ring himself for my ma. I always liked that idea more then a stupid amulet."

Frenya's jaw closed as her eyes filled with tears and she placed a hand on the large Nords breaths were calm but the feeling of his heart pounding against her hand told her he was scared out of his mind. The candle light flickering in the dim room danced across the gem, illuminating the dance of sparkles it graced her eyes with.

"Marry me, Frenya?" His hand gently cupped her chin bringing her eyes to his, he patiently waited for her to react, to talk, to breathe.

A wicked smile crept across her face as she gazed into his eyes. "On one condition."

"Anything, my love."

"Don't steal my sweet rolls ever again!"

"No deal!"

"Then I will have to think about it." She winked as she bit into the sweet roll.

"Then I will list the reasons you should." Farkas set the sweet roll on the table before throwing her over his shoulder and running up the steps.

His fingers were fast and skilled as he pulled off her clothing and laid her on the bed gracefully.  
He stood above her, drinking her in as the moon beams trailed across her flesh. Frenya taunted him with a seductive smirk as he fought to get his clothing off. Muttering and cussing as he  
tripped off his trousers before he finally got them off. The smirk on her face was quickly erased when he mouth began to work it's way from her neck to her navel.  
Farkas slid his hands under her thighs separating them and holding them in place with little protest.

Her moan broke the darkness of the room when his tongue slowly but firmly ran over her sensitive nub. He held her protesting legs in place as he worked his tongue harder and faster over her core. He smiled as her hips began to gently buck and her moans grew louder. She grabbed his hair as he slid a finger in to her followed  
by a second. Her fingers wrapped themselves with his long hair as her body began to tighten.

Farkas slowly withdrew from her trembling and stood before her with a satisfied grin that was only visible by the flicker of the glowing moon. "Farkas, please!" She cried out trying to pull his body on hers.

"Marry me?"

"Oh, this a game? Fine! No, I will not marry you!"

"Fine but surely you need a little longer to think." Her heart pounded as she felt the heat radiating off of him as he positioned himself over her. His hands found her breasts and gently pinched and thumbed the erect  
buds as he kissed her deeply. He lifted her legs to his chest allowing her to feel his length so close to her and chuckled as she wiggled beneath him trying to bring herself closer.

In a swift movement he placed her feet at his shoulders and slowly entered her. She was more then ready to accept his entire length but he was not ready for her to have it and chuckled as she squirmed and growled.  
He felt her body shudder under him as he allowed himself to enter her a little more with each slow thrust, his thumb made gentle circles on her nub until she was begging for him.

"Fren?" his voice was a low growl as he slowly worked himself in and out of her wetness. Her body arching in need. "Marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you. Please, Farkas" She cried out grasping for his hand resting on her belly, gently holding her in place.

With nothing more then a pleased smile Farkas drove himself deeply into her. Frenya cried out in ecstasy as she bore down against him, driving him as deep as he could go.  
Farkas gained speed in his thrusts as she wrapped her legs around him and her mouth kissed furiously at his chest only stopping when her moans forced her too.

The friction of their bodies rubbing together set every nerve in her body on fire. She felt bliss from her head to her toes as their bodies moved together in a perfect unison. Farkas knew she was close when her nails sharply dug into his shoulder blades forcing him closer to her. He felt her teeth biting into his shoulder as her body tightened.  
His thumb found it's way back to her nub as he gave her long, fast thrusts. Her scream filled the room as she collapsed on the bed, her hands digging into the mattress as her walls tightened around Farkas who kept his pace until he knew she was coming down from her peak.  
Without a word Frenya had him on his back and her body hovering over him with a victorious grin

"How did you.."

"Your wisdom. You can beat even the biggest enemy in a moment of distraction"

She gave Farkas no time to comment as she slid back onto his length. Her back instantly arched as her body adjusted to his size at this angle.

Farkas moaned to the gods as her hips rose and fell over him. His hands gripped her hard enough she knew there would be bruises but it didn't matter in the moment as their bodies became one.  
Her moans became louder as she quickened her pace, his pelvis adding friction that drove her so close to the edge again. She let Farkas direct her speed as he gripped her hips and thrusted himself into her from below. She heard her name escaping his lips over and over as she called his. His hands supported her back as it arched under the  
tightening of her muscles. She rode him deeply for another moment when her breaths became loud screams as the pleasure surged through her core. She felt the warmth of his seed spilling into her as his moans became roars, his hands kept her planted deeply on him as they came together. Her body pressed against him, wanting every  
ounce emotion he could give as her peak reached a level she had never known. Farkas gave a hard final thrust as she fell against his chest, her loud screams a worn whimper as the the pleasure turned into a pulse beating in every part of her body.

She lay on his chest, panting her breath back into place as Farkas moved the hair from her face and held her close.

"Farkas?"

"Yes, my love?

"I was going to say yes, I just wanted to pick on you"

"I know."  
She sighed as he kissed her forehead before she fell into the bed next to him.

"Everything feels so perfect. Like everything has fallen into place."

"Almost everything." Farkas jumped from the bed giving her a small glimpse of his nude olive skin in the moon light as he ran from the room.

She raised a brow as she listened to him crash into something downstairs and trip on the step before finally finding his way back and throwing himself on the bed beside her.  
He gently grabbed her hand and slipped the perfectly fitting ring on on her finger.

"Now everything is in place. Of course you'll get a new one for the Temple. Do you like it?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I ever have seen" she sighed as she ran her fingers over the stone and laid on his chest listening to his heart beating against her ear.

"Farkas, if I asked you something would you tell me the truth?"

"I would never lie to you, love."

"Who is Marcurio seeing?"

She sat up when Farkas froze. "I think you should ask him."

"He is so strange about it. When did he even stop seeing Irileth?"

"A few weeks ago, I guess. Why are we talking about this?"

"Weeks? He has been sneaking around with someone for weeks and hasn't told me who?"

"Fren..he's a grown man…"

Frenya huffed at the implication that she was invading Marcurio's business. "You know more about my best friend that me!"

Farkas chuckled at the jealousy beginning to seethe from her as he kissed his forehead and told her to go to sleep.

Farkas listened to her soft breaths in the darkness of the room, a beam of moonlight radiating off her bare shoulder and cheek allowing him a tiny view of the beauty that had fallen asleep on him. He found himself basking in the comfort of the room and her soft breaths turned into snores.


	22. Chapter 22

The sound of the door closing combined with the smell of fried eggs and bread brought Farkas quickly from the empty bed to throw on his breeches. He found Frenya downstairs  
humming softly as she scooped food on to the plates of the men sitting at the table like well-behaved children waiting for a meal.

He looked curiously at Marcurio and Vilkas who both had smiles on their faces as they ate their food silently, motioning with his eyes to the plate.  
Waiting until Frenya turned her back, Vilkas leaned over and whispered "It's good, try it." Prompting a nervous twitch in his gut as he watched the two chew and swallow without fear.

Farkas took a bite and was taken back by the flavor of the food but wondered if his stomach was about to explode.  
Frenya took a seat beside him with a plate for herself and laughed. "No one's going to say it? I can cook _some_ things, didn't any of you wonder if I ever ate when no one was  
around to cook for me? Unfortunately, it's only eggs and I can't do anything but scramble them."

Farkas found himself staring at the braid resting on her shoulder, her cheeks rosy and healthy as she giggled at whatever Vilkas was saying. Her collar-bone bore  
the mark he had left in the night, small but obvious to those who looked at her creamy flesh as she tossed her head back in laughter. He felt her hand lay to rest on his, the feeling of the gold and sapphire ring brought goosebumps to his arm. Her gaze met his with a furrowed brow and half smile as she studied him for a source of his quietness.  
He winked at her before diving into his plate.

"Fren, where did you get that?" Marcurio asked with a full mouth reaching across the table to grab her hand and study the new ring.

"You dog! You actually did it!" Vilkas shouldered his brother with amusement as he pulled her hand from the curious mage to look for himself.

"He did what?"

"They're getting married, mage. The ring isn't a custom much used in Skyrim but it's a sign of being taken."

Marcurio nodded his head in satisfaction as he looked between Farkas and Frenya. "Not bad. I would have gotten a bigger gem." Farkas threw a piece of bread at the teasing mage while  
Frenya sat back and watched. "It's like having my own little family, complete with children!"

The men rolled their eyes and continued to eat, all suspiciously aware that Frenya was staring at them with a furrowed brow.  
"So..alot of things happened while I was gone evidently. Things that no one has told me about. Marc is seeing someone and apparently I'm not in your little group of secrets."

Marcurio dropped his fork in surprise as Vilkas and Farkas turned their heads in a nervous unison to stare at him with a wince.

"Someone is going to tell me what the big secret is. Is this woman married? Maybe it's not a woman and that's okay by me, you know that.."

"It's Aela." The twins seemed to flinch as Marcurio spilled the beans.

"Aela..you're seeing Aela? Why was this a big deal?

"He asked us not to be the ones to tell you, so we didn't." Vilkas nodded in agreement with Farkas.

"I'm glad to see you all are the best of friends now but it would have been nice to not be left in the dark." Frenya pouted as she let her chin drop into her hand.

"Sorry Fren. You've had other things on your mind, I didn't want to throw something else on to your pile." Marcurio frowned as he watched the silent Frenya knowing that she wasn't  
mad at his selection in a partner but that she was genuinely sad she hadn't been in the loop. He had planned to tell her everything once things calmed down, not wanting her to think he was going to take off in the dead of night and leave her behind.

She stayed silent as she pushed food around on her plate, oblivious to the stares waiting for a reaction to the newly announced relationship. She finally set down the fork and pushed back  
the plate with a sigh. "I want to take a job. I'm going to get fat sitting around all day"

"Do you think you're ready?" Marcurio pushed his empty plate aside and looked at her with concern, still waiting for a Frenya outburst.

"If you think you're ready I'll go see the Jarl with you, maybe he's got something close by." Farkas interrupted her before she could spout the jab he saw form on her lips.

The couple walked hand in hand to Dragonsreach, Frenya paused to glance over at Jorrvaskr as if she could see through the walls.  
"I need to go find Eorlund after we're done."

"Do you need something sharpened? I can take it.."

"Not for myself. I was at Jorrvaskr taking care of things while you two were gone and I couldn't sleep at night knowing they were using the armor and weapons they were so I ordered them new ones. " She gently squeezed his hand before pulling him around a guard paused on the steps.

"You bought new armor and weapons for the Companions? Frenya, how much did it cost you?"

"That's my business, you'd do best to leave it as such" She stuck out her tongue trying to divert the situation and finally sighing when she saw he wasn't going to let it drop.

"I've done favors for both Adrienne and Eorlund, they were kind to my coin purse"

"Fren.."

"Oh I don't know, honestly. Less than their normal prices." She bit her bottom lip waiting for his response but wasn't expecting him to stop in his tracks and begin shouting.  
"Farkas, quiet yourself. People are staring!"

"Frenya, what in oblivion are you thinking? Most of them don't even care for their current weapons!"

"I'm thinking I am not going to let my family run around and be slaughtered because of aged weaponry and armor." A smirked tugged at the corners of his mouth as she crossed her arms and furrowed her brow.

Farkas shook his head and silently followed her up to the steps to the Skyforge. "You are something,love."

* * *

_**We are being hit with this lovely hurricane so it is my hope to maybe post a couple chapters in the next few days, assuming our power doesn't go out!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews/messages/faves etc!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Frenya nodded to Irileth ignoring whatever snobby remark she was making as she greeted the Jarl. She briefly studied the Elf's face for a sign of regret in losing Marcurio and rolled her eyes when her composure remained as uptight as always.

Farkas hung back and let her do the talking, the look of delight in her eyes brought a smile to his face.  
He nodded slyly behind his betrothed's head as the Jarl made coy eye contact as if asking for permission to give her a bounty, Frenya didn't even seem to notice as she thanked him and all but skipped from Dragonsreach.

"Fren, do you really think you are up to a giant so soon?" Farkas bit his fingernail as he watched her slip a coin to Mila. Carlotta was a nice woman, she would occasionally have a drink with Frenya at the Mare and she worked hard to provide for Mila, never complaining about raising the child alone or being tired after working long hours. Frenya would slip the small girl a coin or a piece of candy when she ran into her, always promising not to tell her mother if she ate it before dinner.

"It won't be my first and Marc will be with me. It's only a short walk outside the city. I'll be back before night fall."

"Marcurio, no. I'm coming with you."

"Really? You haven't come with me since..it's been a long time. Are you sure YOU'RE up to it?"

"I need to stretch first. Help me?"

"Uh, ok? Training yard?"

Farkas shook his head and pointed down the road to Breezehome with a smile.

The door was barely closed before Farkas began pulling at her armor, dropping each piece to the floor. His thick forearm cleared the table of its possessions as he quickly brought her to rest on it. Frenya pushed him back far off to climb from the table and postioned herself over it.  
She felt his finger tips sink into her hips as his length grazed against her. She looked over her shoulder with a smirk as his eyes devoured her.

She barely heard the door open as he lowered himself to her, a shout that did not belong to her or Farkas startled her enough to turn around and see Marcurio covering his eyes and retreating from the house.  
"For the love of Mara! Should I go say something to him?"

Farkas rolled his eyes and kissed Frenya deeply only pulling away to shake his head. The fingers trailing across her flesh quickly brought her attention back to the Nord waiting  
for her word to continue. "I thought you needed to stretch?" she whispered into his ear as she wrapped her legs around his muscular body.

Farkas growled as he dove on to her keeping their bodies locked together until they were on the floor and spent.  
He pulled her to his chest and took a deep breath. "Lets go take a nap."

"Why do I get the feeling you are just trying to keep me from doing this job?" Frenya let her chin drop to her hands resting on his chest.

"All I'm saying is that we could just stay here and send the whelps to handle it."

Frenya sat up and began searching for her articles of clothing silently. Farkas watched as she slipped her armor on and quickly braided her hair loosely.  
"Why does everyone want to keep me locked up? No one came chasing me down before, I think I can handle a giant."

"Fren, that's not what..."

"I'll be back later." Frenya didn't look back as she slammed the door behind her. Vilkas was entering the gates and met her with curious eyes as she marched past him without  
so much as a nod.  
He realized his brother was naked save for a book over himself yelling from the doorway at the woman ignoring him. He scratched his head and shrugged at the gaurd who met him  
wide eyed at the sight.  
Vilkas pushed his brother into the house and grabbed a bottle of mead from the kitchen shelf while Farkas threw on his trousers.  
"A lovers spat so soon, Farkas?" Vilkas quickly realized there was more to it as his brother stared at the floor.

"I tried talking her out of a job. That damn giant outside the city. Do I go after her?"

"Why do you think her weak so suddenly? You have always admired her fighting skills."

"I need to go after her." Farkas quickly tightened the straps on his armor and grabbed a sword from the weapon rack in the living room.

Vilkas shook his head and sat back with a huff as he drank the mead in silence. His mind in awe of the events unfolding.

Farkas ran as fast as his legs would carry him until he saw the giant stumbling and swinging it's club in the distance. Frenya's armor flashed as she tore into the creature with ease.  
He kept his distance watching her swing and dodge with grace until the battle was over and she wiped her brow. The shine of his armor caught her eye as she looked up with an eye roll.

"Look father, I did it all by myself." She yelled as she marched away from him back to the city. He silently followed knowing that she was furious and probably heart broken in his  
little faith in her skills. She did not stop for a second until she reached Breezehome and marched upstairs directly passed a half drunk Vilkas who jumped when she slammed the  
bedroom door.  
Vilkas put a hand up gesturing his brother to stop before he went up after her. He pointed to the chair next to him and offered his new bottle of mead.

"You know to let her cool off when her temper is flaring. She'll come down when she's ready."

Farkas grunted and rubbed his forehead sipping from the bottle before kicking off his boots. "It's cruel of me but I don't want her leaving the house. All I can picture is her injured  
and alone someplace.

Vilkas nodded and patted his brother on the shoulder. The door creaked open and she descended the steps calmly pausing to acknowledge the twins. "I'm going to Jorrvaskr." is all she said before walking out leaving them both to exchange sighs.

Frenya bumped into Marcurio with a smirk as his cheeks turned red. "I guess we should have had a knocking rule?"

Marcurio nodded and sarcastically gagged before his voice turned serious "Did you really do that giant bounty alone?"

"Farkas didn't want me to go on a job so I went alone. I'm sick of being treated like a child."

"Was that really a good..."

Frenya roar made him jump as she threw her hands in the air and stomped her way up the steps to Jorrvaskr.


	24. Chapter 24

The sun was well into its nightly rest when Farkas made his way to Jorrvaskr with Vilkas. Vilkas stopped to speak with Ria who insisted she was having troubles with her two handed  
sword and missed her bow while Farkas made his way downstairs. He found Frenya sitting in the Harbingers room running her fingers over the old mans desk while lost in thought.  
He leaned against the doorway and watched as she sighed deeply and picked at a splinter of wood, ignoring his when she realized he was watching.

"He believed in me. Something you do not."

Farkas sighed and took a seat at the table behind her and rubbed his gruff face. "I believe in you, Fren. More than I would like to admit but that does not calm my fears."

"Then you need to get over that or walk away. I will not be locked up in that damn house forever." She could feel Farkas tensing up behind her as she stood up.

"No one is locking you up, it's just..an adjustment period?"

"Well have your adjustment period. I'm taking a job."

"You're leaving, alone?! No. Sit down and talk to me."

"Not alone. I'm going to the forge for awhile, Eorlund is working late for me."

"Will you just sit so we can talk about this?"

"Talk about what, Farkas? How you think I'm weak? You have some nerve. Now I'm going before I say something I regret." Frenya stormed from the room without a second glance.  
Her blood boiled at the accusations of her weakness. The pain of her wounds flooded her memory as she stormed up the steps ignoring the stares from the whelps gathered  
in the mead hall. She was ready to sacrifice herself for man kind, she had survived her life alone without so much as a family name to go off of and now she was to be treated like a  
sick child?

She barked at the whelps to put down the mead and get their asses ready, she expected all jobs to be completed and done right without delay for hang overs. She stormed from the now  
silent room and up the steps to the Skyforge to find Eorlund working on a beautiful piece of armor. She tried to hide her raging emotion from her lovers spat as he showed her the pieces he had finished and what he was working on. She thanked him as she ran her fingers over the cold steel and fur briefly before retiring for the night not caring where Farkas slept.

Marcurio was sitting on a bench of the Gildergreen tree with a somber look on his face as she drug her feet down the steps. "You've never been angry at me, Fren. I don't like it one bit."

"I don't like being treated like a bunny could rip my throat out."

Marcurio ran his tongue over his teeth as if thinking very carefully before speaking. "Maybe if we didn't see where flesh had been ripped from your bones we wouldn't be so apprehensive."

Frenya felt her shoulders slightly slump as she realized he was right. She had suffered but so had they, the ones that truly cared for her.  
"I'm sorry, Marc. This family thing..it's hard."

He stood up and sighed before putting his arm around her shoulder. "Isn't it what you wanted? To love and be loved?"

Frenya felt a tear slide from her cheek as she looked up at the tree that was thriving even in the ever changing Skyrim weather. It had once looked of death and decay, the priestess  
having told her it was just sleeping, waiting for sap from its parent tree to wake up and live.  
She walked over and gently placed a hand on the rough bark, staring at the blossoms that had sprouted and welcomed everyone to come sit in its comfort and beauty now that it was awake.

"It is, I just don't know how to do it. I've never had someone fussing over me, well besides you and even you never held me back."

"Am I holding you back now? Is that how you feel?" Marcurio had a tinge of sadness in his voice as his head slightly dropped.

"No, I fear I am holding you back. I went from nothing to everything and I can't grasp how it works."

"How it works? There is no work, you just accept the love and return it. You try to understand where the other person is coming from as they should do to you.  
You aren't weak, no one thinks that of you. Maybe we were just as scared as you but there was nothing we could do. We had to hold faith that you would fight your way back to us."

Frenya sighed loudly and dropped her hand to her side, beginning to feel guilty for the way she had treated Farkas. "What if he wants me to stay at home and sew ripped clothing?"

"I can't say that I blame him for wanting to keep you locked up but he doesn't. He just needs time with you, to adjust the same way you do. You need to remember, Fren. He and Vilkas lost their parents as children, they only had each other. Everything is changing for all of us. Now, I heard you are taking a job in the morning. Where are we going?"

"I'm taking that mercenary from The Mare, the one I tried to..."

"What? No, I am your traveling mage." Marcurio crossed her arms and scowled as she chuckled.

"You have business here, I'm not pulling you away from it."

"You want to make this about business? You have paid me enough coin over the years to cover double the amount of service."

Frenya smirked and wiped her cheeks. "You don't think I'm going to get myself killed?"

"Not with a powerful apprentice wizard by your side. Shall I walk you home, milady?"

Frenya nodded and linked arms with him as made their way to the warmth of the quiet house. The knot in her gut told her to go back and apologize to Farkas but her pride and temper forced her inside.  
A lump squeezed her throat as she told Marcurio how she had treated Farkas. "Should I go apologize?"

Marucurio shook his head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Just take a few moments to yourself, catch your breath and let him do the same. No good apologizing when your head isn't clear."

Frenya nodded sadly and slipped off her armor, throwing it on a chair and leaving her sword propped against the wall. "It's a group of bandits. We should be back in two days."  
Marcurio nodded and handed her a tankard of mead as she sat in front of the fire with a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me about Aela?"

Marcurio sighed and let his cup rest on his leg. "I like her Fren. I like her alot and you've had so much going on. She and I..I don't know. I just wanted it kept low until I know whats happening."

"So you've been hiding in Jorrvaskr at nights? Why don't you join the Companions?" Frenya giggled loudly at the thought of Marcurio agreeing to settle down.

"I've asked myself that. Maybe I should talk to their Harbinger."

"Wait, you're serious? By the gods this is getting stranger everyday."

Marcurio laughed and raised his cup for a half-hearted toast. "To family."

Frenya clanked her tankard with his loudly and laughed. "That's what we all are, isn't it?" She leaned back in the chair with a content smile.

"You should get some sleep. I'll stay in the spare room tonight and we'll leave after breakfast."

She nodded and set down the tankard before slowly walking the steps to her room and rolling into the bed. She twisted the ring on her finger, tracing the cut of the jewel that glimmered  
even in the darkness of the room. She sighed deeply trying uselessly keep tears at bay.  
Marcurio was right. She had dreamed of a family, of something to call her own for longer then she could remember. She had never thought it would be a hard adjustment having to answer  
to someone, to have to carry emotion for someone or know that they did for her but it felt wonderful to have it.  
She heard the door gently creak closed as she shut her eyes. The sound of something lightly dropping before the warmth of large hands slid over her as a weight climbed on to the bed next to her and large arms pulled her in. She breathed in his scent before burying her head in the crook of his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead gently before laying his head against hers. "I may not be as smart as my brother but I do get it. I can only ask you to be patient."

Frenya traced her fingers over his chest and smiled. "Me too."

She lifted her head and let her lips trace his jaw line, teasing his ear lobe with a kiss. "That mage is downstairs, Fren."

"So we'll just have to be quiet."

Their passion went beyond physical touch as their souls intertwined into the night, her face buried in his neck to muffle her moans as he brought her to a high she had never reached.  
They laid with their limbs tangled as they caught their breaths in the darkness of the night filled room. Their heart beats seemed to echo of the walls.

"I'll be patient with you if you are patient with me."

Farkas traced his finger over her lips before kissing her so softly it felt like a butterfly had fluttered over them. "You have a deal, my love."

Frenya smiled and kissed him back with force before rolling over and burying herself into the bed. "I'm leaving early in the morning and should be back in two days.  
It's that small place you and I cleared shortly after I arrived. More bandits took up there."

"The camp that you almost cut my arm off? Who is going with you?"

"Mmmhmm. Marc is coming."

"Just be careful."

Frenya nodded and readjusted herself on his arm drifting into sleep with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Marcurio was rubbing his eyes and yawning at the kitchen table when she crept down leaving Farkas to the large warm bed.  
Frenya sat across from him and chuckled as she watched his tired eyes relax and try to wake up. "You're getting lazy mage, it's a good thing we're getting you out today."

He nodded and smiled as she ate the quick breakfast he had waiting for her. "I've rather taken to eating all day and sleeping in large feathery beds at night. Please don't send me back to Riften" Marcurio sarcastically pleaded with a wink.

"Never in an era would I send you away. You are my very best friend, Marc."

Marcurio's face went slack as she spoke, reaching across the table and taking her hand. "As are you, Fren. I've never met anyone quite like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Marcurio smiled and nodded before grabbing an apple from a bowl on the table. "Do you want children?"

Frenya raised an eyebrow as she thought about the question. "Someday, I guess. I've been using a contraceptive potion. Why?"

"I don't think I want them. I was watching them chase each other and it was cute and everything but then they started screaming and arguing. I figure I can just spoil your kids and  
send them home."

"Oh, how kind of you. I'm sorry you walked in on ..that." Frenya tried to cover her blushing cheeks in the dim light of the room.

"I should have knocked but if I'm going to stay here, maybe you could get a new bed frame?"

"Oh gods, you heard?" Frenya covered her face with her hands in pure humiliation as Marcurio chuckled. "We're going to need a bigger house."

"Frenya, do you really think he is going to want me living with you guys for the rest of our lives?"

Frenya dropped her hands to the table and shrugged. "Never thought about it. For years you've gone where I go except the times you go to Riften for relaxation or whatever it is  
you do in that filthy town. Seems like he and I have some talking to do."

Marcurio nodded and threw the rest of his apple into the fire. "Ready?"

On the long walk her mind was flooded with the questions Marcurio had brought up. She and Farkas had never talked about what they wanted in the future.  
Children, sprawling mansions or a cottage on the lake. Not many women brought mages into a marriage with them either. She felt herself growing anxious as she thought about  
bringing it up to Farkas. What would happen if they did not agree on what they wanted in life? She brought her anxious mind back to Marcurio and asked him how he and Aela had come  
to spend their time together. He laughed and told her that they had struck up conversation while he was at Jorrvaskr and it just seemed to go from there.

She laughed when he asked if she was mad and told him that she saw no problem with it that it was just so unexpected. Aela was never one for anything other than quick flings with  
large brutish men that were more often than not intimidated by her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You've had so much on your plate and I know you're scared that I'm going to just up and leave you behind one day but that will never be the case, Frenya. Understand?"  
She nodded with a teary smile as he stopped to squeeze her into a painfully tight hug.

"Are you really considering becoming a Companion?"

"I think I am. I've been a lone mercenary for so long and being with you through all of this..I don't know, I guess I want something more, something stable like you have."

"Then lets talk about it when we get back. Maybe you could use that gods damn sword I made you! I almost burned myself alive creating it and you've used it like twice."

"Aela has been training me with a bow. I think I may just be amazing at everything I try." She rolled her eyes at his cocky grin and ego puffed chest.

"You with a bow? I had to PAY you to use a sword the last time because you don't want to callous your pretty little hands but you'll use a bow?!" She threw her hands up in irritation as he chuckled and playfully shouldered her until she finally laughed.

The nights breeze made her hair dance across her face and shoulders as they made their way towards the bandit camp. Her muscles began to ache reminding her that her lingering scars were once painful wounds.

She slipped a stamina potion as they approached the camp and crouched, looking for signs of life and surprised to find no bandits guarding the entrance. They exchanged a wondering glance at each other before moving closer to look for signs of life.

"This place is small but dangerous. The last group had several traps just in the entry tunnel. If we watch our step and stay hidden we shouldn't have much problem."

Marcurio nodded and silently followed her into the structure. She picked off the first lonesome bandit with an arrow to the neck with a cocky grin that Marcurio had so often given her.  
Frenya stooped over the body stepping backwards in shock as she looked upon the dead man.

"Marc..these are vampires. We aren't prepared for this." Her heart pounded her in chest as she watched Marcurio's eyes confirm what she had just realized.

Footsteps approached calling out what she suspected was the name of his now completely dead friend. A roar signaled the rest of the vampires that there was intruders.

Marcurio swore loudly as he took out two of the vampires easily while Frenya switched to a blade for a melee attack. Shouts and dying groans echoed the room as they fought in unison  
as they had done many times before. Frenya watched as the master vampire charged Marcurio while she was tangled with a determined undead orc that left a nasty gash in her arm that only further enraged her.  
She called out for Marcurio who responded with a witty chime that this vampire would be meeting his death again today.

She drove her sword through the chest of the vampire, leaving him to drop to the ground as she quickly tried to spot Marcurio. His fight had left him cornered and his energy obviously draining.  
She felt her blood boil at the sight of one of her own being threatened. She didn't recognize the feral growl that left her lips as she drove her sword through the chest of the undead  
creature, her chest burned with anger as she put a boot on his throat to hold him down and waited for him to die. His hissing and fight died quickly leaving her to tend to Marcurio.

Her next breath was like ice in her lungs as she realized he was bleeding. Quickly pulling back his robes she realized he had been stabbed at some point during the altercation. The wound entered under his ribs in one clean slice.  
She smacked his face trying to revive him as her stomach quivered, threatening to spill its contents if she didn't calm down. She dug through her bag for a healing potion,  
growling at him as the liquid dribbled from his unconscious mouth.

She quickly realized that it was not just fear making her head spin and muscles freeze but the sour smell of poison that was now running through her veins. She cursed the vampire that struck her as she tried to remember what Marcurio had taught her if she was ever poisoned. She found the vile she kept tucked in her satchel that contained only a few drops of a bright green liquid and drank it, hoping it worked for all poisons.

"Okay Fren, you are going to stay calm. You are going to get him to town and it will be fine." Saying the words out loud did little to comfort her as she tried to slip an arm around  
the slacken man and pull him up. Her body screamed under his limp weight as she tried to walk forward. Feeling the tears building in her eyes she leaned against a wall, letting his weight fall on to her. "Marc, I need you to wake up and help me now." her voice was more of a plead then the command she wanted it to be as she tried to form a plan.

She sighed loudly, letting a few tears drop as he tried to lift his head. She groaned under his weight pushing her into the stone wall as she tried to pull another potion from her bag.  
She gave him words of encouragement as he sloppily drank the bottle and tightened his grip around her waist for support.

"I'm going to get you home and you're going to be fine."

Marcurio murmured something as Frenya slowly made her way back out of the camp commanding her body to shut up and do what it was told.  
He moaned as she gently placed him on the ground outside before trying to tend to his wounds more. Her body quivered and tingled as she tried to blink away the blurry vision and focus on the ailing mage.

"You're not dying here, Marcurio. Just let me get you home."


	26. Chapter 26

When she awoke the affects of the poison were gone. She cussed as the sun burned her eyes and she quickly focused on Marcurio who laid unconscious with beads of sweat running from his cheeks.  
His wound stay closed until she got him to his feet and began trying to drag the heavier mans form back home.

"Vilkas, has Fren been here?" Farkas busted into his brothers room in Jorrvaskr with a huff.

"No, when was she supposed to be back?" Vilkas set his book down and turned to his brothers worried face.

"Should have been today but I didn't think it would be this late."

"They're probably drunk or getting into their usual trouble, give them until morning."

"I don't trust it. Somethings shifted in the wind."

Vilkas stood up and grabbed the armor thrown on his bed. "Let me grab my things and we'll go check it out." He hoped his calm tone would soothe his brother.

Farkas all but ran through the town and out of the gates leaving Vilkas scurrying to catch up. They scanned the star painted landscape in silence as they looked for a sign of Frenya or a recent struggle.  
Farkas took off running shouting something as he ran towards whatever had caught his eye. Vilkas gasped when he saw the distance a figure stumbling  
and trying to drag something from the ground. Oh gods, Fren! He found himself shouting as he drove his legs to carry him to the scene.

The dirt on Frenya's cheeks was striped from falling tears as she screamed for them to help her, Marcurio's pale head bobbing as she tried to step forward. Vilkas grabbed the mage, adjusting his weight over his shoulder as he turned back to the city.

Frenya was aware that Farkas was shouting, asking if she was injured. She ignored his question as she grabbed his hand and chased after Vilkas. Her commands were sobs as she yelled for Marcurio to open his eyes again.

Farkas tried to pierce her thoughts as she told Vilkas to get him to Breezehome and told them not to get a healer. Vilkas barely had him on the bed as Frenya tore open his robes and barked for Vilkas to get salves and potions from Marcurio's alchemy station.  
She pleaded with her hands to help her as she tried to sputter out what healing magic they could give her. Marcurio sputtered as he took a gasping breath and Frenya felt his hand on hers.

"Don't try to talk, just stay awake." Frenya cussed as her the glow of her hands faded out again and again. Vilkas held the back of Marcurio's head as he tried to take in the potions. Frenya commanded be given one after another. "Vilkas, I need all the disease curing potions you can find in this house."

"Disease? Frenya...

"How long do you have once you're infected by a vampire?" She continued to try and finish closing the wound.

Farkas tried to wrap his mind around what she was saying as he approached the bed. "Two..three days tops. Frenya, was he bitten?"

"I don't know." She winced as she poured the healing liquid onto the closing wound and sighed as it finally pulled shut. "If it happened at the camp, would this cure it?"

"It may. Frenya..what is happening?"

Frenya tried to catch her breath as they turned to panicked cries. Farkas pulled her to her feet asking her to come downstairs and calm down while Vilkas patiently got the semi conscious man to swallow the liquids.

She paced across the floor letting tears fall where they may as she bit her fingernails and drilled the twins for information until Vilkas caught sight of her arm. "It's fine, bastard had poison  
on his sword. I could have gotten him home faster.."

The twins stood in silence trying to stutter words as Frenya ran back upstairs to check on the ailing man. She returned a short time later with a scowl and panic in her eyes as Vilkas handed her a filled tankard.

"Sit down and drink this. There is nothing you can do but stay calm."

Frenya grabbed the glass and drank until it was empty before handing it back to Vilkas. She was well on her way to bottom of the second glass when she froze.

"Who brought those jobs, Vilkas?"

Vilkas sipped from his tankard, his forehead wrinkled in thought "I think they came from Dragonsreach. Aela brought them to your desk, why?"

"We were told bandits. Who makes that mistake?"

"What are you talking about.. What happened?" Farkas stood up and pulled her in as the sadness in her eyes faded to fury.

"It was a group of vampires." Frenya ran to a basin and heaved. "I've killed him."

Farkas held back her hair as she purged herself. "He's not dead, love. He's still breathing."

"I'm going to Dragonsreach and killing that troll Proventus for his idiocy."

"We are not killing anyone in the Jarls court. Come here." Farkas pulled her back into him, pushing her head to her chest as he stroked her hair trying to calm her anger and sadness.

She stayed there finding comfort in the hardness of his armor against her as she tried to slow her breath and tell herself he would be fine.  
She could hear Vilkas moving around as Farkas stayed silent only moving to kiss the top of her head or adjust.

She pushed herself away when she heard a faint cry from her room. Frenya checked his wound and spoke softly to him as she placed a cool cloth on his head and tried to breathe.

Frenya placed herself on the floor beside him, watching his chest rise and fall until she submitted to sleep herself. She woke only for a second when Farkas came in and placed a blanket over her and again when he felt herself being pulled away.

"I want to stay here."

"I know." Farkas sat on the floor with a soft grunt and pulled her into his lap.

"He can't die. I need him." Frenya felt her nose run as tears dripped from her eyes.

"I know. Sleep now"


	27. Chapter 27

Large hands gently shook her awake, hushing her when she yelped at the sudden intrusion in her sleep. "It's just me, love. I need you to wake up."

She rubbed her eyes and looked at Farkas with worry for only a moment before she realized Marcurio was awake. Her breath was a soft cry as she sat as she studied his face. His skin was pale and his honey eyes sparkled like fiery embers as he smiled.

"Oh gods..I didn't get you home fast enough." Frenya felt her hande tremble as she reached for his.

Laugh lines crinkled around his eyes as he smiled softly. "It will be okay. It was a damn scratch before he stabbed me, who knew?"

Frenya found herself screaming and smashing anything she could get her hands on. "Okay?! How is it going to be okay?!"

Vilkas sighed and bit his bottom lip as he stepped forward. "I talked to Aela. She would give him…"

"NO! Why would she do that?" Frenya felt herself shaking as she grabbed for something to balance herself.

"Werewolves are immune to disease. The blood could kill his infection.."

"And leave him as a beast?!" Farkas grabbed Frenya and forced her to sit as she tried to back Vilkas up against the wardrobe. Her eyes locked on him like an animal stalking its prey as she watched Vilkas step back.

"Fren, be quiet and listen. You're wasting time." Marcurio's voice caused her to return to silent tears as she waited for him to speak.

"Aela and I have talked about it before and I think I agree with her belief. Maybe this is my path?"

Frenya's jaw hit the ground as she tried to swallow what he had said. "You hate werewolves!"

Marcurio chuckled "Fren, I know you are scared but if I don't take this gift from her, you will have to kill me. I will not live as a vampire."

"Farkas, lets give them a few moments. Frenya, he doesn't have long.." Vilkas grabbed his brothers shoulder and pulled him from the room with a warning glance at Marcurio.

She stared into Marcurio's reddening eyes knowing that soon he would be a monster that would attack her and most likely kill her when she refused to fight back.

She sat on the bed next to him ignoring the growing danger.  
"This is what you want, Marc?"

He smiled and nodded as he stroked her cheek. "Maybe this is my destiny. Meeting you, coming here..it seems it all lead to this doesn't it?"

She closed her eyes in thought as his hand grew colder against his cheek with each passing moment.

"I think I love her, Fren."

Frenya snapped from her thoughts and stared at him wide eyed. "Aela? You love her?"

He looked older and ragged as he gave her a tired smile and nod. "She has so much fire in her, kinda like you."

"Why didn't you tell me? We've never had secrets like this."

"I didn't really understand until the last few weeks that…need you had for Farkas. Not until I met her and I wasn't sure what it was. I will always be where you need me, Fren. "

"You could die."

"I could but I will be dead if I refuse this. Void take me, I'm dead already."

A soft knock on the door made her jump. Aela sheepishly walked into the room and leaned against the wall. "Harbinger, I…"

"Do you love him,Aela?"

Aela looked at Marcurio with an amused smile. Her silver eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked over him before bringing her attention back to Frenya.

"I do."

"And if he chooses not to keep the beast blood?"

"That is his decision. I did not stop You nor the twins, I would not deny him that right either."

"You have stood beside me without question even when I lead you into draugr pits but I cannot hold you back. Void, this isn't even my decision."  
Frenya chewed her bottom lip as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Aela, you did tell him everything he would need to know? The urges, the restlessness..  
the mating..if you were to..?"

Marcurios soft laughter broke the silence "Yes, she's told me. I also know that it's not the same for everyone. She sleeps, Fren. She even snores with the beast  
blood. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Frenya stood up and ran her fingers through her hair with a groan. "Divines guide me" she mumbled as she kicked the bedpost before turning back to Marcurio. His arms opened to welcome her into an embrace that she quickly accepted. His skin was cold and scentless as she laid her head on his shoulder. She ignored that his hands had begun to tremble and his shoulders stiffen as he held her, trying to wish everything back to a few days prior.

Aela yelled for the twins as she watched his eyes close in concentration. His breaths becoming rapid and deep as the scent of blood filled him.  
Farkas tried to pull her back as she gripped Marcurios clothing,refusing to admit defeat for another few moments. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Marcurio smiled and wheezed his reply quietly "You're scared. Fren, I have to go before they have to kill me."

Frenya winched as she allowed Farkas to pull her out of his cold grip. Her eyes stayed focused on him as she watched him try to ignore the urge to jump from the bed  
and destroy every one of them.

"The Underforge is prepared. I'm the only one that he can't infect. You distract the guards and I will get him there. I will make sure he is safe, Frenya." Aela gently  
squeezed her shoulder before helping Marcurio to his feet.

"If anything happens to him…"

"I will let you drive silver through my heart."

"You will never get him there alone, I'm helping. Farkas go with your brother, keep the guards out of the way."

Farkas opened his mouth to say something but instead nodded and walked from the room.

"Marc, consider yourself the newest whelp of the Companions."

"That's it? No trials?"

Frenya laughed through her tears as they eased him down the steps "You've shown your merit, I think you are worthy, if you were serious that is."

His slim body seemed heavier as they pulled his weight down the steps carefully. HIs fingers dug into Frenya's shoulder reminding her of the war going on in his body as they tried to quickly get to the door.

Frenya looked around the street before allowing them to come out. They made it through the market when the light of a torch caught her eye.  
They crouched with Marcurio draped over their shoulders waiting for someone to clear the way. Marcurios breaths were almost non existent as he  
squeezed his eyes shut as if silently pleading with himself. "You're not going to hurt us. Just hold on Marc."

She heard Vilkas yell out to the guard that someone had 'let that cow out' and it was making its way up to Dragonsreach. She had to cover her mouth to hold back her laughter when the guard asked a frustrated Vilkas  
what cow he was talking about. She saw his frame move to the top of the steps as he shouted "The only cow in fucking Whiterun!"

She heard the guard grumble before Vilkas turned to wave them up the steps. He looked over Marcurio's face with worry before turning to watch for anymore guards.

Frenya felt a wave of nausea when they arrived at the Underforge. Aela told her that she would stay with him step for step but it wasn't safe for her to be there during  
his transformation.

A tear slipped down Frenya's cheek as her mind tried to will time to go back a few days. "I know. What if this doesn't work, Marc?"

He tried to lift his head and smile. His body looked frail and weak as he hung over Aela's shoulder. "Then remember I love you and you're my best friend."

Aela only let his hand take Frenya's for a moment until his breath became dry hisses through grinding teeth as he tried to focus. Frenya froze as Aela led him into the Underforge, the grinding of the stone as the door closed sent shivers down her spine. She became vaguely aware of Farkas leading her to back of Jorrvaskr where Vilkas was pouring mead and trying to keep his eyes calm as he looked at her with a soft smile.

"Has anyone ever turned while that weak?" The mead burned her throat as she gulped it and poured herself another hoping she would fall into a drunken stupor and wake up with everything back to normal.

Farkas rubbed the small of her back while he and Vilkas exchanged concerned looks. The flicker of the lit torches illuminated the fear the twins tried to hide before they dared to speak.

"I'll take that as a no. How do you know this will work?" Frenya pulled the mead from Vilkas's hands and drank straight from the bottle as Farkas continued to rub her back. "I don't but it's still better then the other choices, isn't it?"

She growled under her breath as she waited for the mead to begin relaxing her as her head pounded and heart raced.

The bottle dropped with a smash as she heard the sounds of screams echoing through the thick stone. Farkas wrapped his hands around her waist and held her back as she tried to run to him. "He will tear you apart. You don't want him waking up knowing he murdered you."  
Frenya ignored him as she fought his arms kicking her feet to get him to lower her. The screams were muffled and almost unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know what was happening. To Frenya they were blood stopping shrieks that pounded her ear drums as she uselessly fought against the man who towered over her.

"He's dying! Let me go!" Vilkas caught her as she slipped from his larger twins arms and tried to bolt. He held her firmly to his chest as she tried to push him away with incoherent cusses and cries.  
He hummed in her ear trying to fill it with something other then the painful screams breaking her heart. She fought against him until Vilkas feared she would tire herself into a state of exhaustion. Minutes ticked by as hours as she fought until sweat dripped from her brow and Vilkas only released his grip to allow Farkas to take her back in a tight embrace as she her cries became hoarse and exhausted.  
They all went still as a set of howls rang through the night, their sound fading as they moved quickly into the distance, leaving Frenya silent and weak in her knees as she closed her eyes and listened until they were in silence once again.

"He's alive, Fren. Lets get you home." She didn't fight as Farkas lead her home without a word. Vilkas went upstairs to change her bedding while Farkas pulled out a bottle of  
brandy, tracing his finger over the glass with a chuckle.

"I remember when you bought this. I told you that you could never handle it, I take it back. You are a strong woman, Fren." She chuckled as he handed her a glass  
filled with the brandy she had bought from a Kahjit who said it had travled from Cyrodiil and was sure to make her forget her worries.

Vilkas quickly found spare pillows and bedding to replace the ones he was going to burn. He took a minute to scratch his head and breathe. Kodlak had said this girl would  
bring change but he somehow doubted this is what the old man had foreseen.

"I've watched them you know. Aela's laughter can be heard almost nightly. He always tried to sneak in and out but it's pretty obvious. She hasn't even been hunting as much."

Frenya stared at Vilkas as he tried to boost her confidence and he drug the blanket stuffed with soiled bedding to the door. "Brandy?" she asked as she extended the bottle to him ignoring his statement.

He shook his head and smiled "I'm going to get some sleep. Tomorrow I am going to talk to Dragonsreach to discuss this bounty."

She let the warmth of the brandy draw her in as she stared at the ceiling. "Do you think it's safe to go outside the gates?"

Farkas shook his head as he finished his glass "Sorry, Love. He could smell you miles away. You know he wouldn't be able to stop right now. They will be back soon."

"Did I just lose my best friend?"

Farkas laughed and offered her another drink. "No you did not lose your best friend. You are initiating him into the Companions are you not?"

Frenya raised a brow as she shook her head in disbelief. "That's my place as Harbinger, I guess. I still can't get used to that title."

"You will. One day, everything will fall into its proper place."

"Farkas, do you want children?"

"Where in Oblivion did that come from? I suppose I wouldn't mind having a few me's running around someday, why?"

"Marcurio and I were talking about it..I don't think he is going to live with me..us anymore though."

"No, I don't suppose he will. I won't be with my brother anymore either."

Frenya's brow furrowed as she looked at Farkas before resting her hand on his with realization. "You've never been apart have you?"

Farkas shook his head and intertwined their fingers, leaving soft brushes across her hand with his thumb.

"Is it what you want? I don't want you to rush into anything and have regret."

Farkas chuckled before he swished his drink before swallowing hard. "I can't be attached to him our whole lives, Fren. Besides, he is up the street just like Marcurio will be.  
I know you want to keep him locked away. It's for the same reasons we..that I tried with you. Not because you are weak but because of fear of losing what you have waited so long for."

"I understand now." Frenya rubbed her eyes before finishing her glass and headed for the stairs. "Everything's going to be okay isn't it?"

Farkas set down his glass and followed her up, throwing his armor into a pile before flopping next to her bare form onto the freshly made bed. "It's going to be perfect."


	28. Chapter 28

Frenya woke slowly fighting her eyes to open as she realized she was alone in bed. She sat on the edge of the bed listening to the soft voices on the floor below while her heart pounded  
in her chest. The soft chuckle of Aela brought her from the bed to find a tunic Farkas had left on the floor, leaving her hair sitting messily on her shoulders.  
She skipped the last two steps landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Aela was sitting at the table whispering to Farkas who greeted her with a half-smile. "What's happened? Where's Marc?" She felt her voice tremble as she approached the Huntress.

Farkas rose from the table and kissed her forehead before wrapping an arm around her for comfort. "He's fine, just sleeping it off. Go for a walk with Aela, I think you two should talk."

Frenya hesitantely agreed, wondering if Farkas was lying and Aela was taking her out of earshot of Whiterun to tell her that Marcurio was dead.  
She took her time slipping into her leather armor that hugged her every curve. Farkas had picked on her for it, saying that light armor was for  
wimps yet she would catch his eyes running over her backside when he thought she wasn't looking.

She was relieved when Aela began walking to Jorrvaskr, opening the door with a smile. "Can we talk in your room, Harbinger?"

"Stop calling me that, it's so formal."

Frenya paused outside of Aela's room wanting to run in so her heart could return to its normal state but continued forward until they had reached their destination.  
She gently closed the door behind Aela and took a seat.

"Kodlak would sit there with that same look. He was always so concerned for us. He knew what he was doing when he named you Harbinger." Aela smiled and sat in an adjoining chair.  
"You're not going to lose him. I know the protective instinct that you have for him, I can smell it a mile away. I never thought..I never thought I would have these feelings for someone,  
especially a mage that just showed up out of the blue and I just want you to know that I do love him and will not let harm come to him."

Frenya smiled and looked around the room that still felt filled with Kodlak's warmth. "It's strange isn't it? The pull, I mean. You can't deny it or it will tear you apart faster than a beast, it's just as strong without the blood. I'm just afraid this is all a dream and I will wake up still alone."

Aela gently smacked Frenya's knee and stood up. "I don't think you could shake this little family off even if you used one of those shouts. You should go see him."

"Was it terrible? Did he give you trouble?"

"No more then you did. Thank the gods for that, I still get a headache when I think about how long it took us to catch up with you." Aela shook her head and smirked.

Frenya hurried from the room but felt herself stuck outside Aela's door. She tried to shake the fear of walking in and seeing him laying in bed looking like a corpse.  
She took a deep breath and quietly crept in. Marcurio was sitting at Aela's desk sipping a cup of tea and greeted her with a teary smile. His skin was back to its healthy  
olive complexion and his eyes a fierce honey.

"I was wondering when you would come see me. Don't just stand there, you're not going to hurt me." Marcurio chuckled as Frenya stared at him with an expression tainted with unease.

She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him and gasping at the familiar feel of hot flesh that only the Inner Circle ever had.

"Vilkas told me what happened last night while I...I'm sorry, Fren. That must have been terrifying."

Frenya nodded trying to shake out the memory of his screams before she lost control of her forming tears.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get you home in time..I'm sorry this happened."

She punched him as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in a tight squeeze."It's not funny, Marc."

"You carried me home. We were so hard on you about being weak but you still got me here. By the way, how did you fight the  
poison?"

He wiped the tears from her cheeks as she smiled. "That vile you told me to always carry. You tried to die, mage." He rubbed his shoulder as she punched him again and sat on his desk.  
"What it terrible?"

Marcurio shrugged and leaned back in the chair and pulled her legs across his lap, tapping his long fingers on her leg as he thought. "The infection was horrible.  
I could feel myself dying and when you were carrying me here,I could smell you..not like I can now. I could smell your blood and..well, lets never talk about that. I felt free running with her like it's where I belong."

"I don't think there has ever been an alchemy lab in Jorrvaskr. Maybe you can set it up in Farkas's old room."

"Are you okay with this because..."

Frenya's laughter cut him off as she stood up from the desk and put a hand on his shoulder. "Because what? You'll fall out of love and come live with me in Breezehome until you're old and grey?  
I want you to do what makes you happy..as long as you're still my best friend that is because if not, get your stuff and lets go home." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Always, milady. Maybe I'll even still cook for you, I have a feeling Farkas has about as much skill as you."

"You still owe me those sweet rolls, whelp."

Marcurio looked at her with amusement as he raised a brow. "You really think I would fit in here?"

"As soon as you're back on your feet we will hold your formal initiation into the Companions."

Frenya gently kissed his cheek and left him to rest. She made sure jobs were being handled and was in the process of ripping Torvar a new one for wrecking the whelps room in a drunken fit when she noticed Vilkas watching from the doorway with a smirk on his face.  
Torvar muttered under his breath as he stomped out the room like a sulking child leaving Vilkas chuckling and Frenya irritated.

"It will take some time, Harbinger. I went to Dragonsreach this morning. The Jarl all but threw his guards in jail for misinformation. I told him we cured the mage in time."

Frenya nodded and picked at the armor buckle on her hip. "Yet they will never know what they have done, Vilkas. The others think me as Harbinger is a joke. Maybe I should move back here."

"I cannot tell you where to live but I can tell you that giving up your home will not make someone respect you. Go spend some time with Farkas, you have barely had any time alone with him. I can handle things here."

Frenya thanked him and made her way through town to Breezehome. Farkas was asleep in a chair with a book resting on his chest, no doubt falling asleep after only a few pages.  
She stopped to watch him for a moment, taking in how peaceful he looked before she gently woke him. He threw the book on the floor and pulled her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and laying his head against her chest.  
"Are you okay? Aela said he wasn't bad this morning.."

"He's fine. I don't want to think about it. Hey, wait upstairs for me?"

Farkas agreed with a smirk, running up the steps as soon as she stood up. She grabbed a basket and filled it with bottles of wine and food before heading upstairs herself.

Farkas was sprawled on the bed in naked glory winking at her when she walked in and set the basket down. "You don't waste any time do you?"

He shook his head and patted the empty spot beside him, devouring her every move as she stripped off her attire and crawled under the blankets.

"I locked the door. Marc is resting with Aela and Vilkas is scaring the whelps into respecting me. It's just us."

"Who wasn't respecting you? I will ..."

Frenya put her hand over his mouth and hushed him "We finally get alone time and you want to spend it talking about the Companions?"

The following three days were spent locked in a battle of passion and lost time, only leaving the embrace of each other to retrieve more food and drink and to convince  
a worried guard that the Dragonborn was not being held captive and tortured. His face reddened when he stuttered and told Frenya that half of Whiterun could hear them and though he had never arrested anyone for such matters they would be kind to remember the listening ears outside.

Frenya laughed as she slammed the door and hurried back to the bedroom. Farkas had fallen asleep in the few moments she was gone leaving her to watch him with a smile.  
She quietly picked up the few of his belongings that were scattered around her room, running her fingers over each article of clothing and armor that had been dropped  
hastily.

She piled them in a corner and crawled back into the bed. Farkas stirred as she ran her fingers down his side gently.

"Farkas, I think we're going to need a bigger house."

"Lets build one outside the city where it's quiet."

"We can't do that..the Companions.."

"What about them? Aela and Vilkas are still at Jorrvaskr. We as the Circle have run things smoothly for years and we're not always there to watch every move. I've always wanted a big house outside of town." Farkas put his hands behind his head  
as if daydreaming.

"Really? I never would have pictured that. Maybe it's something to think about once we're married. You know we've been in here three days. I think it's time to bathe and go outside  
before people think we've died in here."

Farkas laughed and pulled her to his warm bare skin. "Frenya..when are we going to the Temple?"

She laid her leg over his hip and quietly sighed. "I don't know. I've never known anyone that didn't find a partner with an amulet and then run off to make it bound under Mara."

"I will wait until you're ready. I'm just anxious I guess."

"I don't regret my answer, if that's whats making you worried. I guess I'm just waiting for it all to sink in."

A loud knock at the door made them roll their eyes as she grabbed Farkas's tunic and slid it on and walked downstairs shouting that a Thane should have her privacy.  
Her words were cut off when she opened the door and saw a smirking Marcurio.

"Sorry, Thane. No one has heard from either of you in days." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway with a playful grin. "You look good, Fren."

She smiled and pulled him into the house telling him to sit while she put clothing on. Farkas was dramatically sighing as he tried to pull himself from the bed.

Frenya threw on leggings and a tunic while she shook her head at the dramatic Nord stomping around the room. "You should go get the rest of your stuff from Jorrvaskr today."

Farkas pulled her back to the bed and nuzzled her chest with a sigh. "I dunno. You snore awfully loud and a man like me needs his rest."

He howled when she hit him with a pillow and pushed him away. "Should've thought about that before hand."

She kissed his forehead before scampering downstairs to find Marcurio chopping carrots. "Marc, did you really come here to cook?"

"I have a feeling you haven't eaten a real meal in a few days. Besides, I've been doing this so long I don't know what else to do with myself."

"How are you feeling?" Frenya pushed in front of him with a concerned gaze as her eyes ran over him as if her answer would be painted on his robes.

"I feel amazing. Vilkas gave me a job." Marcurio flashed a toothy grin at her before throwing carrots in the cooking pot.

"Did he now? Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"Frenya, I'm not ill or injured and I'm pretty sure I've handled much more than a skeever infestation."

"Perfect job for a whelp. Where are you headed?"

"Dawnstar. Why? Wanna tear yourself away from Farkas for a few days?"

"I would tell anyone else to jump in the Void but for you, anything." Frenya grabbed a hunk of carrot left from the pot and popped it into her mouth. "I know you can tell  
I haven't bathed in a few days so I am going before you stop being kind."

Marcurio chuckled and nodded. "Do you ever get used to it?"

"Every sense being heightened? Don't think so. Do you regret it..taking the blood?"

Marcurio set down his knife and thought for a moment before he started chopping again. "Not for a second."

Frenya nodded and ran up the steps to find Farkas had gotten back into bed. He opened one eye and studied her for a moment before grunting himself to his feet. He dramatically stretched  
and pulled on clothing while she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"If I went on a job with Marc, would that be okay?" She twirled her fingers in a loose piece of hair draping her shoulder as she watched him dress as he muttered and grumbled.

"You're asking me permission to go on a job? Do you have a fever?" Farkas felt her head and asked her to stick out her tongue.

"I'm not ill, love. I just felt like I should ask you if you're ok with it."

Farkas rubbed his gruff chin with a smirk. "Fren, I trust you and I will not hold you back from taking jobs even if I want you with me every second."

"Except when I'm snoring."

"You look kinda cute even then." Farkas laughed and tied his trousers. "I'm going to Jorrvaskr to gather my things and the rest of yours if you want."

Frenya paused for a moment realizing that she hadn't brought everything to Breezehome yet. "That makes it so...official."

Farkas nodded and lightly kissed her. "When are we going to the Temple?"

Frenya sighed and chewed her lip while she lost herself in thought. "I will send a courier to Taarie in Solitude. I'm sure she could have a dress delivered in a timely manner."

"That doesn't answer my question, love."

"Next month, you pick the day."

Farkas nodded and kissed her again. "I need to talk to Marcurio for a moment before I go."

Frenya watched curiously as Marcurio and Farkas stepped into his alchemy room and closed the door. Their voices were hushed for several moments until Farkas  
quickly exited and kissed Frenya before leaving the house.

"What was that about?" Frenya watched Marcurio as he silently seasoned the stew he was cooking.

"He's afraid I will turn on you."

Frenya felt her jaw tighten as she grew angry. "Did he threaten you? I'm going to talk to ..."

"Sit down. He did nothing more then I have done to him. I've had this blood for only a few days, he wanted to make sure I was safe to be around."

"We're going to go the Temple next month. You're going to be there right?"

Marcurio hugged her so quickly that she almost stumbled backwards. "You're really going to do it? I didn't think I would see the day."

"Do you think he says he love me because he got caught up in the moment?"

"Not for a second. I watched the man whither in front of me while you were gone. Lust does not cause that kind of pain."

"He's bringing his things from Jorrvaskr today."

"I was going to ask you about taking my things there." Marcurio's cheeks began turning a shade of rosy pink as he spoke.

"You don't need to ask me permission to fall in love Marc. I don't own you, well, I pretty much do but I want you to be happy. Get settled today and we'll leave tomorrow.  
I'm going to see if I can help him , is there anything you want me to take?"

Marcurio shook his head and offered her a taste of the simmering broth. "Is this all real?"

Frenya laughed and fluffed his hair. "I asked the same thing. It's hard to take in, I know but you'll start believing it."

She left Marcurio to his packing while she made her way through the streets. She watched as Vilkas and Farkas drug a chest down the steps of Jorrvaskr. Vilkas yelling that  
his brother was an ice brain and lucky to have a woman with common sense. Farkas dropped the chest and crossed his arms leaving his smaller brother to kick the chest and stomp up the steps.

"He really is lucky, isn't he Vilkas?" Frenya laughed as she walked over and kissed Farkas on the cheek. "What can I carry ?"

""You can carry my brother to a pit and drop him in." Farkas muttered to his irritated twin.

"Farkas, you've barely left Jorrvaskr and you two are already bickering. Do you really want to do this?"

"_YES!_" Farkas and Vilkas both shouted in unison grabbing the attention of people passing by.

"Alright, lets get it done then." Frenya opened the chest and laughed "Farkas, why on Nirn did you think it was a good idea to stuff a chest with books to carry it? Why do you even have these, you  
hate reading as much as I do."

Farkas shrugged sheepishly as she shook her head. "You two go ask Carlotta if I can borrow a few of her empty crates. I will show you both how to pack."

The twins nodded and quickly left leaving her to giggle. "What have I gotten myself into?"

She packed the crates and sent them on their way afraid of what her house would look like when she returned. Taking a few moments to walk around the Living quarters she  
thanked Mara for the blessing she had received before feeling arms grab her from behind. Ria was squealing like an animal and thanked her for the armor before running off  
to her room.

Aela laughed from her doorway at the sight she had witnessed before hugging Frenya as well. "They have been like children today. Apparently there are a few more pieces waiting to  
be finished but Eorlund brought down their armor this morning. "

"I'm glad they like it. I need to make sure the twins aren't beating each other, could you do me a favor? Tell that troll Proventus that I want my alchemy lab moved here. Have him put it in Farkas's room."

"I'll make sure it's done by the time you get back." Aela smiled before slipping out of the quarters and leaving Frenya to her nostalgia.


	29. Chapter 29

Her boots scuffed against the ground as she slowly made her way home. The smell of roasting venison filled the market as she walked by, no doubt cooking at the Mare.  
She smirked at the children that pushed past her, stumbling as they turned to apologize for not paying attention. She stopped outside of her modest home, reminiscing on the day she purchased it  
and how if it wouldn't have been for Lydia, it never would have been furnished at all.

She hadn't minded the bareness of it and Proventus had laughed when she asked for it to be fully furnished because  
she felt guilty having company without properly decorating.  
The shelves had become filled with trinkets and odds and ends, most just random bits she had found in her travels and found eye catching. Cabinets were always stocked with meads and wine though  
she rarely drank anywhere other then Jorrvaskr or the Bannered Mare. The trinkets, the drink, the well decorated plaques on the wall gave the appearance of stability and comfort.  
It greeted her seldom coming guests with a picture of sanity and a well traveled woman and made her feel that her secrets and insecurities would be hidden or at the least, convince people that the Dragonborn they had come to trust in wasn't completely insane.

The door was left open, deep voices talked quietly within the walls as she silently placed herself in the doorway to look around.  
She raised a brow as she caught sight of Marcurio laying on the floor with an arm over his face and the twins uncorking more bottles of mead to replace the ones that had emptied.  
Their voices slightly slurred as they made small talk about things she strained to hear.

"By the gods! What is going on in here?" All three men jumped as startled, heavy lidded eyes rose to meet hers.

"We're tired."

"You're tired?! Farkas, you moved some books and clothing down the street and threw them on the floor. I have watched each of you fight a dragon by my side and still have enough energy to go  
out drinking after. I want this mess cleaned,_ now_!" Her foots left heavy bangs on the steps as she stomped up them and slammed the bedroom door.  
She immediately buried her face into her pillow to muffle her laughing.

She could hear the drunken men stumbling around downstairs trying to clean up their mess sending her into a hysterical fit. She promptly wiped the streaks of laughing tears from her cheeks  
as a soft knock came at the door. She coughed in acknowledgement as it slowly creaked open.

"Sorry Fren, I've never lived with a woman..well, like this I mean." Farkas scuffed his feet as he looked at the floor, he swallowed dryly as he waited for her to react.  
Buzzed silver eyes shot up as she covered her mouth and laughed as she reached a hand out to Farkas prompting him to step forward. "Don't worry about the mess, just get the rest of your stuff in here."

Frenya straightened her clothing and went back downstairs trying to hold herself together as Marcurio and Vilkas looked at her much the same way Farkas had.  
She gave them a final humored glance as she snatched an opened bottle of mead and walked from the house.

She took her time in the cool water letting it soothe and ease her aches and worries. Somewhere in the distance birds chirped while the humming of darting insects surrounded the small stream.  
She watched as deer grazed and butterflies fluttered by completely lost in thought until she heard the rustling of grass behind her.

"You didn't even bring a dagger did you?"

"Done destroying our home, my love?" Frenya turned around nonchalantly giving Farkas a eye full of her form.

"How would you protect yourself out here?" Farkas was visibly irritated at the fact she had left the city unarmed, his attempt at a menacing voice left Frenya giggling as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't know..I can only breathe fire and ice, send giants flying across their camps..should I continue?" She leaned back to rinse her hair as Farkas muttered under his breath.

"You should bathe while you're out here."

He quickly stripped and jumped in the water with a splash laughing as Frenya tried to wipe the water from her eyes. "Fren, where do you see us going?"

"Home, eating dinner and going to bed. I have to get up early." Frenya twisted her resoaked hair and gently splashed Farkas.

"I mean _US_. You asked if I wanted children and a home but you haven't told me what you want."

"Well, I guess I would like children some day, I've never really thought about it. You would really like a big house outside the city?"

"I would, someday."

Frenya smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her feet raise off of the muddy streams floor as he straightened his back. "I'll remember that."

She laid back in the soft grass watched Farkas redress, silently taking in his features in the soft sunlight. "I'm going to marry you in a month.."

His jaw tightened as he turned to her with a raised brow. Locks of black hair fell around the top of his shoulders in a wet mop as he buckled his armor. "You are, aren't you?"

Frenya nodded and stood up with a tired grunt. "A short time ago I was afraid that my heart would be broken forever. Now I am going to be your wife."

"Are you okay?" Farkas eyed her with concern and suspicion.

"I'm perfect. Lets get home."

She snorted a laugh when she saw the honest attempt that had been made to clean up the moving mess. A stew simmered over the fire while Marcurio threw in seasonings and yelled at Vilkas for  
putting his finger in it and yelping when the hot contents burned him.

"And they say he's the smart one." Farkas grunted as he kicked off his boots.

She watched them converse as she ate her fill and rested her chin in her hand. They were a group of something interesting, no aggression or snarky comments were thrown as the three men  
talked with general interest. Large hands squeezed her shoulders as she startled awake, Marcurio ruffled her hair as he and Vilkas said their goodnights and headed for the door continuing the conversation she had missed.

She huffed as Farkas insisted she had fallen asleep at the table, though he knew she wouldn't admit it. Her feet were heavy as she took his hand and followed him up the steps, barely taking the time to disrobe before throwing herself into bed.

"I don't want you two playing with any Daedra while you're there." Farkas yawned and wrapped an arm around her waist, squirming around until his chest was pressed tightly against her back.

Frenya laughed as his calloused fingers gently traced her bare stomach while she recalled the events of her last Dawnstar trip with Marcurio.  
They had set out to help with a sleeping problem that turned out to be the work of a Daedric prince that left them both terrified and angry.  
She thought Marcurio would surely put an arrow through her knee after having to buy new robes and feared sleeping for a week. Farkas had picked on her tirelessly for months after she had returned until she told him she would drag him into a cave of spiders and leave him there.

She slept hard that night not wanting to crawl from the warmth when she heard Marcurio whispering her name in the darkness of the room.

She slipped from Farkas's arms with a quiet groan and took her armor downstairs to dress n the warmth of the crackling fire. Marcurio packed their bags with provisions while Frenya slowly pulled on her armor  
trying not to whine like a child.

"I know you won't tire easily so I don't care if you take a horse but I'm riding mine." She growled a cuss at her armor strap as her tired fingers fumbled.

Marcurio quietly laughed and tightened her straps. "The trip will be longer if you're grouchy."

Frenya mocked him under her breath while she pulled on her boots. "It's been to long since we've had a boring job together like this and it _will_ be boring. No vampires, draugr or Daedra, got it?"

Marcurios laugh ended when a loud voice came down the steps. "And he better keep his hands to himself. Wouldn't be much of a mage if I cut them off."

Frenya laughed and rolled her eyes. "I was getting ready to come say goodbye, get back in bed."

"I have to meet Njada soon. I know you are sending me with her on purpose."

"I'm sorry love. She has a sharp tongue and I need someone with her that will set her straight if needed. Vilkas would probably feed her to a bear and she and Aela have a tendancy to use  
fists against each other, that leaves you."

Farkas scrunched his nose and nodded. "We should be back around the same time, yea?"

"Give or take a day or two. You be careful." Frenya let Farkas lift her as they kissed like love struck fools.

"The sun is coming up, the sooner we leave…."

Farkas grunted and shooed a hand to Marcurio as he basked in their goodybye kiss another moment. "If anything happens to her.."

"We'll be fine, Farkas. You should talk to Maramal while you're in Riften."

Farkas smiled and kissed her again before checking her armor straps and walking her to the door. "I love you, Fren."

Frenya turned to face him in the darkened street, his large frame leaned in the doorway with crossed arms and a loud yawn. "I love you. Make sure you eat before you go, and check your supplies and make sure you have a snack." Farkas laughed and nodded as Marcurio rolled his eyes and pulled her through the gates.

The sun began to kiss the snow peaked mountains before Marcurio finally spoke up, becoming more confident that she was less of a grouch after eating a snack. "Did you pick a date?"

"I told Farkas to pick a day next month."

"I bet you could send word to have Honeyside readied for you. You haven't been there since.."

"Since I shacked up with a thief while my housecarl was murdering that old witch?"

"You don't know if it was Lydia that did that."

"Yea right. You're really going to be there, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for all the gems you have in your chest."

They traveled until Frenya needed to rest and all but threw herself from the horse with a groan as she tried to massage the ache from her thighs.  
She watched Marcurio look at the stars from his bedroll, still wide awake. He seemed to do well with the beast blood,almost identical to Aela. Noises and smells visibly effected him earning a bit of pity from Frenya. During her transition she would lay in bed trying to tune out  
the amplified sounds of foot steps in the hallway for nights on end until she finally gave up.

She was almost asleep when she heard him quietly humming his mage song. She sighed at the remembrance of humming the same tune as she descended the steps from High Hrothgar, the mental note she had made to ask him of its origin. "Marc, where did you learn that song?"

" At the College when I first attended. Why?"

"I thought so. I was just curious, I reminded myself to ask you when I was coming down the steps."

"I'm glad I was with you in some way." She smiled as he reached over and pulled the fur to her chin, trying to ensure that she would stay warm even on an already warm night.

"Me too. Goodnight Marc." The twinge of sadness and healed pain echoed someplace deep as she pushed it away and let the final verse of his song take her to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Dawnstar was always a quiet town but much different without the hordes of over exhausted people walking around mindlessly. The people of the town were still grouchy and hardened even though they  
slept nightmare free again. Frenya frowned at the bickering on the porch of the inn while her polite smiles were returned with grunts or forced nods.

Something felt familiar aside from their past trips, as if eyes were watching her make her way through the snow covered town with Marcurio. He told her she was crazy as she peaked around corners and expressed her concern of prying eyes watching from somewhere. He finally grabbed her hand and jerked her to his destination as she gave a final glance across the water and for a split second..thinking she had spotted her stalker before the leather clad figure vanished.

Marcurio had quickly completed his job, even quicker then Frenya had planned for. He had even humoured her by sticking with a sword and agreeing to not use magic while in battle for their trip.  
They ate a quiet lunch at the inn before deciding to see if the Jarl had anything to keep them busy for the day with the memory of being watched faded from her mind. She was the Dragonborn, it was rare to find a time that someone, somewhere wasn't watching her.

"You have to much energy for me now, Marcurio. How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfect. I won't lie, it can be hard but nothing I can't handle."

Frenya stopped to look at Marcurio's smile in the fading light. She brushed back a loose brown lock that fell over his cheek in the cold breeze and sighed before briefly stroking his hand.  
"I'm okay, Fren." She gave him a half smile as he returned the affectionate stroke and winked as if he could sense her racing mind. A large hand gently pushed on the small of her back forcing  
her to move out of the cold weather. She gave him a final glance as her boots hit the steps to the Jarls Longhouse and nodded.  
Maybe he was okay, he looked it anyways. His eyes were more relaxed though he was burdened with the beast blood, or what she reminded herself was only a burden for she and the twins. Aela  
still believed it was a gift and maybe Marcurio did as well.

The Jarl gave them a mindless task to run for him after dealing out his normal attitude. Frenya mocked the older man the entire way and back earning chuckles from Marcurio.  
Frenya was the only person he had met that dared strike such an attitude with Jarls and guards, even rolling her eyes when they threatened to lock her up. Only once had the threat actually  
been carried out, earning her a spot in a jail cell where she continued to mock and berate the guards even after Marcurio paid her fine and told her to shut up as she collected her belongings.

When the guard threatened to arrest her again she had laughed and told him to do it and then he could go kill the dragons himself. She spent that night drinking and grumbling in the local inn  
as Marcurio listened and waited for the tantrum to pass. Scolding wouldn't work, if anything it would only turn her exhaustion and irritation towards him making the rest of the journey miserable.  
And so was the life as a sword for hire..well, a sword for hire that got stuck with the Dragonborn who aside from the whole "Savior of Skyrim" thing, could very well be insane.

She stood before the Jarl with her arms crossed tapping her foot while Marcurio watched mortified from her side. "It's done. Now if there's nothing else…"

"Actually, if you took away the frightful attitude you would be quite an extrodinary lady. I have a place in my court for a Thane.."

"Yea, I'm not so sure about that." Frenya pursed her lips at the thought of having to carry another title that she loathed.

"It would have its perks of course. You would receive a housecarl.."

Marcurio covered his face when Frenya broke out in a loud laughter prompting an uneasy stare from the Jarl. "..and I would be able to permit you to buy land in the hold..just a stones  
throw from Loreius Farm."

Frenya went silent and stood straight. "Loreius Farm? The farm right outside of Whiterun?"

"That is correct, I know it is at the edge of this hold but.."

"You keep the housecarl and I'll take it!"

"Frenya, what in oblivion are you doing?" Marcurio interjected as she followed the Jarls steward into a private room.

"Loreius farm is only a short walk from Whiterun."

"Okay? I think I'm missing something." Marcurio raised a brow as Frenya handed the steward a large sack of coin and ignored his questions.

She linked arms with a speechless Marcurio and led him to the inn.  
"I'm hungry, lets eat and just stay here tonight. You feel okay, right?" Frenya's face went from one of happiness to one of concern as she waited for an answer.

"I won't slaughter the people of this town. Now are you going to tell me what that was about and what did I tell you about carrying gold like that around?"

Frenya nodded and pointed for him to pick a table while she ordered food and drink. She took a long drink from her overfilled tankard before putting it down and gracing him with a toothy smile.

"It's a gift for Farkas."

"Farkas wants land?" Marcurio sipped from his cup with a furrowed brow.

"You're so dense! Farkas wants a house so I'm going to build him a house."

Marcurio choked on the liquid in his mouth and stared for a moment before attempting to speak. "Fren..you can't make stew, how are you going to build a house?"

"It can't be THAT hard. Besides, you're going to help me and I'm sure I can hire locals as well. This is a secret, promise?"

Marcurio shook his head and took a deep breath. "I promise but Fren..maybe you should leave it to someone who knows what they're doing."

Frenya emptied her tankard with a loud swallow and raised it to signal for another. "It's a good gift right?"

"I would say so and yes, I will help you if it's what you want."

"Could I build it by the wedding?"

"You're not serious. No Frenya, you cannot build a large house in one month." Marcurio rubbed his forehead as he watched her eyes twinkle but his own thoughts were flooded with visions of her  
smashing fingers or impaling herself.

"Then I guess it won't be a wedding present. Can we stop and look on our way home?" Frenya took her plate from the bar keep with a thank you.

"Of course. I'm proud of you, you know." Marcurio took a large bite of his food and winked at the blushing woman.

"Thanks, Marc." She looked teary as if he would never know how strong his words had struck her. She smiled as he thumbed her cheek before playfully pinching her nose to break her sad gaze.  
"Are you going to sleep tonight?"

He nodded and looked into the tankard he was drinking from. "You're such a liar. If you go hunting you be careful and stay far away from the town."

"You wouldn't mind? I mean I know you.."

"You are not me. I do not agree with this but it saved your life and you are happy. Did you mate with Aela?"

Marcurio choked on his food and looked at her with large eyes. "Will you wait until I swallow before you say stuff like that?"

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me. I was just curious."

"No, we haven't."

"It's hard isn't it? I didn't know what they were talking about until I went hunting with Farkas. A gods damn dragon landed right before we.."

"Only in your life would these things happen, Fren. It does worry me that we have these conversations. I'm starting to worry that we aren't normal."

Frenya laughed until tears ran down her cheeks and passed Marcurio her half filled tankard. "I'm going to bed." She began to walk to her room when she stopped and turned around with a stern face. "Be careful, Marc. It's a powerful thing and most would not hesitate to kill."

Marcurio nodded and smiled softly. "I didn't plan on going. I don't feel right leaving you here alone, you get weird without Farkas."

A relieved smile tugged at Frenya's cheeks as she turned back to head into her room. The bed felt cold and empty as she tried to get comfortable.  
A wave of loneliness tugged at her as she pulled the blanket over her head in an attempt to cocoon herself into comfort. She tossed and turned until she heard the click of the door and a flop on the bed.

"How did I know you would be awake?" Marcurio pulled the blankets from her face and shook his head as she dramatically pretended to snore.

"I can't sleep. Too much excitement." Frenya smirked and sat up as he sighed.

"I'm going to start charging you for my services as a Bard, lay down and close your eyes."

Frenya smiled and laid back down letting Marcurio's songs take her to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

It was still dark when she awoke to a heavy arm crushing her stomach and realized Marcurio was snoring next to her. "How in oblivion does he sleep like that?" she muttered as she climbed from the bed to find her armor in the dim room.

She was almost redressed when Marcurio woke up and yanked his robes from the chair next to the bed with a rested sigh. "Marc, do you always sleep like that since you took the blood?"

"Not all the time but no worse than before. Jealous?"

"Not in a million years. My bloods got enough issues." She chuckled as she sheathed her sword and asked if he wanted breakfast.

"The sun won't be up for hours, we could ride straight through, stop and see this land and still be back before we planned if we don't run into any prob…what am I saying, this is us of course there will be problems."

Frenya nodded and finished her plate with a satisfied smile. "Whenever you're ready, mage."

They had made better time then they had planned for only stopping to stretch and let their horses rest. Frenya watched a fox run around them with curiosity as she took in the calming landscape, breathing in the chilled scent of flowers and earth. Leaves rustled in the distance soothing her as she mounted her horse and waited for Marcurio to follow.  
He watched the smile glued to her lips as she looked over at him briefly before losing herself in some magical corner of her thoughts.

"Do you ever wish you could cure yourself, Fren?"

"You mean like I did with the beast blood? No, I don't think so. Being Dragonborn is what lead to all of this. We'll be there in only an hour or…."

The sound of Marcurio sniffing the air with a growl was tuned out by the sound of an arrow whizzing by her head. Before she could react a group a bandits began their  
surprise attack on the travelers. She felt her boot connect with the face of a bandit as she quickly dismounted her horse.  
She desperately looked around for Marcurio as she pulled her sword from the chest of another, feeling a tightening in her stomach as realized she couldn't see him.

They had been attacked before, several times in their travels but not with a new blooded werewolf. She growled as she struggled to find him as she kicked a fallen corpse from her foot when she felt the burning impact in her shoulder. Her shoulder erupted in hot pain as a ripping of flesh and scraping of bone thumped against her ear drum.

She turned around to drive her blood slicked sword through the offender who had shot the arrow. The tearing of his flesh was drowned out by the screams coming from a brush covered area.  
Frenya let the corpse drop and tried to make her feet move when she saw two bandits being backed up by Marcurio. She watched his normally smooth hands become claws as she charged after him calling his name.

Her breath stopped when she saw the embers burning in his eyes. Her blade quickly ran over the throat and through the gut of the two shell-shocked bandits as she called out for  
Marcurio to breathe.  
Her blade dropped with the bodies as she held his cheeks with her trembling palms. His sharpening teeth glistened in the fading light as their eyes locked.

"Just breathe. The danger is gone." She refused to let her gaze drop as she stroked his cheek. "You will kill me if you change. "

She ground her teeth as razor sharp claws ran over her forearm in a pleading attempt to reach for her hand. Her armor opened with clean slices like a hot dagger through butter as his nails trailed down. "Just breathe, Marc. Who am I?"

She winced as he cried her name, his voice deep and painful as he realized what was happening. She grasped his hand until she was sure he was under control and dull human nails clenched her, only releasing his hands to embrace him as he began to weep.

"I'm so sorry, Fren." They stood in the road as the silence became a deafening hum and the effects of blood loss and pain grew. "Marc, can you get this arrow out of me?" Marcurio growled as he examined the wound "This is going to hurt. I can't heal you until it's out."

Frenya felt her lip begin to bleed as she bit down. Marcurio carefully snapped the arrow before warning her to hold on. Her screams echoed through the surrounding woods sending birds into flight as he quickly pushed the remaining piece through. She heard him sniffle as she let her forehead fall against the ground and tried to breathe the pain away.  
The warmth from his healing hands brought immediate relief. She waited until all the pain receded before she turned around and ruffled the saddened mans hair.

"Thank the gods I have you, Marc." She sighed as she rotated her shoulder and found the lingering ache did not increase.

"I could have killed you."

Frenya smiled and lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her. "But you didn't. It's new blood and I knew the risks. You would never hurt me."

"You didn't even defend yourself. You would have let me." She frowned at the gaze of his glassy eyes and distraught expression that made him look older and worn.

She stood up and pulled Marcurio to his feet, hiding her arm wounded by his claws. " You are my very best friend. You wouldn't have hurt me. Do you see your horse?" she quickly ran across the road to grab her horse who had wandered into the nearby field.

She frowned when Marcurio pointed to the dead horse laying several feet away. "Okay, we're riding double. Lets just get home and go see the land tomorrow."

Marcurio silently climbed on to the horse, letting his sulking head rest on Frenya's back as they made their way home.  
She wondered if he was asleep as his head stayed pressed against her back in pure silence. He winced when she whispered his name making her feel like a troll had punched her in the gut.  
She had no doubt he could smell blood on her but would think it was from the arrow wound and she intended to keep it that way.

Marcurio was more than her best friend. He was her family and she intended on protecting him and the twins for that matter, at whatever cost. She felt a surge of mixed emotions when she realized that she would have literally died if it meant they were all safe and happy. If someone would have told her this when she was struggling to survive in Skyrim weather as a teenager, she would have laughed.

She survived on her own, fought her own battles and kept herself alive. Now she wanted to make sure men that had more strength combined then she could dream of, had full bellies and no fear in their hearts.

"Marc, don't do this. I know what you feel like right now..just.. knock it off." She tried to put a pinch of anger in her words, to try to scare him back to normalcy but instead felt her heart sink as he stayed silent and unmoving.  
She asked the stable master to give her horse a few extra treats as she drug Marcurio to Jorrvaskr.  
Aela was sitting at her desk and met them with a curious eye. Marcurio climbed into the bed facing the wall and still remained silent as Frenya gestured her head for Aela to follow her and told him goodnight.

Aela quietly closed the door behind her and followed Frenya away from the room. "It was a bandit attack. He almost changed."

The Huntress's silver eyes grew wide as she listened. "You were near him? How did he stop? Oh gods, are you hurt? I can smell blood."

Frenya shook her head and pointed to her shoulder. "Arrow to the shoulder. I'm fine. Maybe we should keep him close to home until he adjusts."

Aela nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Harbinger. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, he's scared. I'll come see him after he rests. Breezehome is dark, is Farkas still gone?"

"As far as I know. Are you sure you're okay?" Frenya nodded and swore Aela to secrecy before making her way out of Jorrvaskr and back to Breezehome trying to push back the overwhelming package of exhaustion,sadness and excitement of the short trips events.

She cussed loudly as she tried to start a fire, something she rarely had to do during her friendship with Marcurio. If she hadn't feared burning the house down she would have just shouted.  
She cheered when she finally got it lit and tore off her armor with an exhausted sigh. She sat in a chair with bread and cheese nibbling at it as she tried to shake off her boredom of being alone.

She poked her scratch wounds with a grimace and made her way into Marcurio's spare room, pleased to find that his alchemy lab had been moved but disheartened to find  
that most of his potions had been as well. She found a few small healing potions in her bag and downed them, hoping the scratches would be gone when she looked down.

Shit, what now? She groaned as the wounds stayed red and angry. She wrapped her forearm with a clean cloth and headed for her bed to toss and turn in comfort. She spent hours rolling back and forth across the bed, even finding herself upside down at one point. Most of Farkas's books had been flipped through and dumped on floor as she tried to entertain herself.

Her arm was fading to a bright pink when she awoke soliciting a happy sigh that quickly turned to a groan when she remembered her armor was damaged. She skipped breakfast in exchange for her spare armor and a trip to a frowning Eorlund. "I don't like it when you kids bring me armor with damage like this. I hate seeing how close to death you can be."

Frenya chuckled and placed the armor in his hands. "This was nothing and you know it. Just send word for me when it's done? No rush, I've got spares."

She heard the string of a bow drawing in the training yard as she came down the steps. Aela was barking at Ria to straighten her arm and turned to face Frenya with an  
irritated smile. "These whelps will be the death of me!" she yelled as she left the flustered girl to her practice.

"He's still in bed. He just lays there and won't talk except to say that he's sorry."

Frenya frowned and shook her head. "He'll snap out of it one way or another. Tell him to find me when he's ready."

Aela nodded before going to continue trying to scare archery skills into Ria. Frenya sat under the Gildergreen tree swinging her feet and watching people pass by  
until she could stand it no longer. She made her way back to Breezehome stopping when a familiar voice called out to her.

"I heard you had some trouble with my father. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship or business.."

"Of course not Adrienne. You had nothing to do with the arrogant mistake of that court. I do have a question though..say I needed help building a house, would you know of anyone  
for hire?"

"Actually, I just might. Come inside for a moment."

"This is all between us. Absolutely no one can know about it until I break the news myself."

"Does this have anything to do with Farkas? I hear things about you two." Adrienne winked as she called for her husband to come downstairs. "Ulfberth, those men that repaired  
our roof last year..they live just outside the city don't they?"

"Aye. You have a bad roof ,Frenya? I could take you over there to talk to them if you'd like."

"I actually need help building a house. I would love if you could take me, I would like to get started right away."

"You two go ahead, I'll watch the shop. Come back when you're done and we will set up delivery for supplies."


	32. Chapter 32

Frenya thanked Adrienne with a toothy grin and excitedly followed Ulfberth from the city. He introduced her to a group of carpenters who were confident they could  
work in her time frame and budget with ease.

She made them all swear to secrecy as they followed her to see the plot of land, her stomach filling with butterflies with each step.  
She squealed when they arrived at the bare lot leaving the men to roll their eyes and chuckle before they spent several hours going over drafting plans while Ulfberth took note of supplies  
that would be needed before heading back to town. She found herself chewing her lip to pull back sadness when she almost asked Marcurio for his opinion and realized he wasn't with her.  
The frown hurt her cheeks as she tried to focus on the plans in front of her and tell herself she was okay on her own for a few days.

The sun was going down when she finally made her way back to Breezehome, a feeling of sadness crept into her chest as she walked into the empty house and looked around at the filled shelves and weapons racks as if they would tell her their stories and break the silence.

The injury to her arm was fading nicely but not enough to go unnoticed by Farkas. She applied left over salve to it, slathering some on her aching shoulder for good measure  
and crawled into bed with a bottle of wine and a book. She made it through a few chapters before chucking it at the wall with a bored growl. She fought the temptation to go to Jorrvaskr  
and yank Marcurio from bed and tell him to be a man and come cook for her but opted for sprawling across the bed frustrated that it no longer smelled like Farkas until she finally fell asleep.

She awoke to sunshine and a drooled on pillow, mentally noting that she would have curtains made for their new home as she pulled herself from bed.  
After quickly putting on her armor and pulling out several large coin sacks, she ran to Warmaidens ecstatic to find that a shipment of supplies had already been sent.  
She worked out a deal with Adrienne to pay ahead and keep the supplies moving as needed before taking her grumbling stomach to Jorrvaskr.

She pouted as she sat at the large table alone and ate breakfast. Tilma sat with her for a few moments making small talk before she went back to work making Frenya feel more alone than she had during her first days at Jorrvaskr.

"This is the saddest sight I have ever seen!" Vilkas sat in the seat beside Frenya with a mocking pout. "Where is everyone?"

"Jobs and errands. I'm so bored!" Frenya smashed the food on her plate with her spoon in frustration as she snarled at the eggs as if they had done her wrong in some manner.

"C'mon, it's been awhile since we've trained together."

Frenya agreed eagerly. It had been awhile since she had trained with Vilkas or at all for that matter.  
They had been sparring only a short time with Eorlund arrived with Frenya's repaired armor and a stern look. "Should you really be doing that so soon?"

Vilkas set down his sword and wiped his brow with the back of his calloused hand. "What do you mean so soon? Frenya, are you hurt?"

She rolled her eyes and thanked Eorlund before uselessly urging Vilkas to continue. "I'm fine. Lets go!"

"What happened? Wasn't Marcurio with you?"

"He was. Bandits on the way home. I got an arrow to my shoulder but it's fine."

"Uh huh..and how did Marcurio handle that?"

"He handled it well, now are you doing this or not?"

"Not. Rest your arm and then we'll talk."

Frenya threw her sword to the ground and stomped inside being as loud as she could, shouting a cuss and a tangent about mages being wimps as she stood outside Aela's room before stomping into the Harbingers room and slamming the doors.  
She spent hours rearranging shelves and tossing around in the bed until she began to drift off just to be startled awake by the door opening at her back.

"Have you come to save your poor Harbinger?" She groaned and let her shoulders heave with a deep sigh. She squealed and jumped up when she heard the familiar chuckle of Farkas. "Thank the gods, you're finally back!"

"You really don't do well alone, love. I heard you had a little tantrum." Farkas closed the door and began pulling off his armor, dropping it to the ground with a clank.

"I have never been so bored in my life!" Frenya threw herself dramatically into his arms and sighed.

"Vilkas told me you were injured. What happened?" Farkas kissed her head and started unbuckling the straps to her armor, being careful not to re injure her.

"Bandits. I'm fine. Marc healed it." She stepped back to allow Farkas to pull off her armor before laying herself back on the bed.

Farkas pulled off his tunic and brought himself down on top of her for a long over due kiss. She let herself sink into the pleasure of the moment until he jumped from the bed  
and grabbed her arm.

"Farkas, what are you…shit." Frenya tried to yank her arm back from his furious grip as he looked at her healing wound.

"He did this didn't he? Do not lie to me." Farkas dropped her arm and quickly pulled on his tunic and trousers before throwing open the door.

"Farkas, wait! You don't know.." Frenya tried to steady her hands enough to clasp the buckles on her armor and chase after him.

She heard his booming voice as she ran from the room and into a wide eyed Aela trying to push Farkas back. Frenya told her to get Vilkas as she slipped between Farkas  
and a still moping Marcurio.

"What did you do, mage? You better start talking…"

"Farkas, please stop and listen. He doesn't even know!" Frenya pleaded as she tried to back him from the room.

"He doesn't know he hurt you?" Farkas's laugh was furious and deep as Marcurio's head shot up in horror.

"It's noth…" Frenya became furious as Farkas pushed past her towards Marcurio. Her veins swelled with anger as she watched Farkas loom over Marcurio with a feral rage.

Vilkas didn't slow his pace as he entered the room and grabbed his brother just to be pushed back into the wall. "Farkas what in oblivion are you doing?!"

"He hurt her. Take Frenya from this room, now." Farkas barked as his eyes stalked Marcurio.

"If you touch him you will never see me again, that is a promise. Now move before I shout you back, Farkas." Frenya pushed her way back in front of the larger Nord, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists.

"I trusted him with you and this is what happens? He could have killed you!"

"Atleast he controlled himself. This is nothing compared to what I did to you." Frenya realized what had slipped from her mouth as Farkas froze and she felt prying eyes burning into her.

"Fren, don't. We said we wouldn't."

"We are now. He almost turned because I was being attacked by bandits. Doesn't seem so different does it?"

"What are you two talking about?" Vilkas peeked a cautious head forward.

"Tell him, Farkas. " Frenya ran her tongue over her teeth in frustration as she waited for him to obey. "NOW!"

With a low growl he finally submitted and pulled his shirt off before lifting his arm revealing a nasty scar but remained silent. "That is what I'm talking about Vilkas. That is from me. It took two healers and a quick alchemist to stop the bleeding and get him awake. He told you we were attacked on our way home from an extermination job but really We were taking out a bandit camp and I saw him cornered and couldn't control it. He tried to pull me back after I ripped every single one of them into a million pieces and so feral I couldn't even think. I sunk my claws right into him. He didn't even try to raise his blade against me."

"Your first job after you took the blood…I remember." Vilkas shook his head as he studied their faces.

"Why do you think I wasn't with him today? He was so upset he's been locked in here for two days and he didn't even know about this injury. How dare you speak to him like that when you didn't have the nerve to try and save your own life." She growled at Farkas while he hung his head.

"I'm sorry. I saw it and..well, I'm sorry. I only want you taking jobs with Aela for awhile until she is confident in your control. I did the same with Frenya. Do you find that fair?"

Marcurio nodded silently, never looking up.

"I want you guys to leave us alone for a minute. You might want to start thinking what you're going to tell the whelps down the hall that you know are listening." Frenya pushed the twins out the door and quietly closed it before pulling Marcurio onto the bed. "It's just a scratch, look. You stopped yourself, that's good."

"You threw down your weapon, you would have let me kill you."

"I don't know what I would have done because I knew it wouldn't come to that. You would never hurt me."

"Frenya look at your arm." He let her pull his head into her lap as she mocked him under her breath in true irritated Frenya fashion.

"What about when I charged into that ruin and set off that swinging trap door that almost took off your head? This is a scratch."

"You're not even a little mad?"

"Nope. I'm a lot worried about you though. Farkas and I swore we wouldn't talk about it. He tried to protect me just like I did you. You just need time to learn. You are my best friend no matter what happens in this world, got it?"

Marcurio nodded his head against her lap and sighed. "Got it. I'm sorry, Fren."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Since you were crying like a girl I had to go see the land alone. I hired builders, wanna come with me tomorrow?"

"I'm a terrible best friend. You think he's going to let you leave the house with me?"

"I forgot, he's my owner. Go bathe and get dressed, you smell.I'll come get you in the morning. Oh and Marc, you are the best of best friends." She kissed his forehead and left the room with a wink. Aela was leaning against the wall in the hallway with her arms crossed when Frenya turned the corner.

"I will keep an eye on him. He just needs a little longer to adjust."

"I know. He stopped himself though, Aela. He's not weak by any means."

Farkas quickly rose from his seat next to Vilkas at the large table and rushed through the room. "I'm sorry, Fren…."

"I know. You need to think before you act. He's not going anywhere and neither are you. Now if you're done being a brute, I'm starving."

She placed her hand into his with a smile as they slipped from the building quietly. "Is everything set for Riften?"

"One month from Sundas, milady. You still want to marry me after that?"

"I said I would be patient with you if you were with me."

"Were you going to tell me what happened?"

"The bandits, yes. Him turning, no. You know, I was hit by an arrow and after he stopped his change he healed my injury. You couldn't have stopped even after years of having the blood."

Farkas stopped before opening the door to Breezehome and looked at Frenya with a tightened jaw. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know. It's done now."

"It must have been strange being alone even for that short time." Farkas pulled her into an embrace in the living room, letting his chin rest on the top of her head.

"It was. I stayed off the roof though. Did everything go well? I didn't see Njada when we left."

She raised a brow when Farkas chuckled and released her. "She's off throwing a fit. She would be a fine warrior if she stopped being such a bitch."

"Lets go eat at the Mare, we can talk about our trips."

"One of us is going to have to learn how to cook." Farkas laughed as she pulled him back out of the house and towards the bar.

Frenya froze as they entered and she locked eyes with Adrienne who winked and smiled. Adrienne was never one to keep secrets long but she hoped their friendship might  
seal her lips just long enough. A louder then wanted sigh of relief passed her lips when Adrienne nodded and slipped past them.

"That was odd. Did Adrienne wink at you?" Farkas slumped into a chair next to Frenya.

"I don't think so. Maybe you're tired. So tell me, what did Njada do?"

Frenya listened as Farkas told her about Njada's attitude while she dove into a large plate of food. She bit back the urge to scream that she had gotten him a present and jumped when he  
asked if anything else interesting happened on her trip.

"Umm. Not really." She jammed a piece of bread into her mouth to avoid talking.

"Not really? So something happened, want to share?"

"Well..you're looking at the new Thane of Dawnstar.." Frenya felt her cheeks blush as Farkas grinned at her.

"If I didn't feel knocked down a peg by you being Dragonborn then you being the Thane of two cities might do it."

"It's just a title and I told him I didn't want it except.." She tried to keep her eyes from growing wide as she realized she was about to spill the beans. "What are your plans tomorrow?"

"You're a strange woman, Fren. I have no plans, want to make some?"

"Actually, yes. Could you go speak to the Jarl for me in the morning and help Vilkas and Aela with jobs? Marc and I have to meet someone first thing."

"Fren, I want him with Aela for awhile."

"I know but it's just outside the city and not a job. It's for..the wedding." Frenya smiled and hoped he would believe it.

"You and another man have to go talk to someone outside Whiterun about our wedding that is going to be in Riften?"

Frenya nodded and chugged from her tankard before setting it down with a forced smile. "Unless you want to go over wedding day plans…"

Farkas quickly shook his head and groaned. "No, please take him."

Frenya chuckled and mentally patted herself on the back while she waited for Farkas to finish his meal.

They wasted no time in tangling themselves up when they returned home, making up for days that felt like weeks. Frenya gently tucked his hair back as he slept with his face pressed against her chest leaving tickling trails across her flesh. He occasionally twitched leaving her silently giggling as she tried to imagine what he was dreaming until she submitted to her own slumber.


	33. Chapter 33

Farkas stirred briefly when she climbed from bed in the morning. "I'll be back in just a few hours." She whispered as he reached for her hand. She kissed his forehead and watched him fall back into a slumber before moving.

She tried not to look like a mad woman running through the small town as the sun rose. Tilma smiled as Frenya grabbed a sweet roll from the tray in her hands as she ran by.  
The door creaked open as she raised her hand to knock. Marcurio greeted her with a smirk and an eye roll as she licked melting icing from her fingers and sucked in a deep breath.  
"I knew it was you running in here."

"Stop smelling me, it's weird." Frenya scrunched her nose at the laughing man.

"Are you ready? I told Farkas we are going to handle something for the wedding."

"He believed that?"

"I don't think he completely did but it gives us a short time, lets go!"

She patiently waited as Marcurio kissed Aela goodbye, blowing her a sarcastic kiss before pulling him from the stirring mead hall.  
She squealed when they arrived at her new plot and saw a partially done entryway was already erected and the builders were all busy. "Isn't it amazing, Marc?"

Marcurio looked around and nodded as her grin beamed with excitement. "Show me your drafting plans."

Her head rested on his shoulder as they went over her plans for the home, he watched with a smirk as she fell into a day dream of the completed home not realizing he was talking until he  
shook his arm and jostled her head.

"Farkas is a lucky man, my dear."

Frenya blushed and hugged Marcurio tightly as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "I'm lucky to have all of you."

Marcurio groaned and tilted his head back as she giggled and rolled up her drafting plans. "Is this the part where we hold each other and cry?"

Frenya playfully punched him in the gut and went to talk to the builders who told her they would have the main hall done in as soon as two weeks and the bedrooms within two weeks after that.  
Her tongue tangled in her mouth as she tried to find words that would express her happiness as the older man chuckled.

"I called in some favors to get more guys out here. It's the least we can do with what you've done."

"What I've done? I've done nothing..."

"If the Dragonborn wants a house, I'm going to make sure it's perfect." The older mans smile made Frenya blush as she scuffed her feet in the grass trying to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Thank you. Don't work yourselves sick out here. I will arrange for food and drink to be sent. Please remind your men that this it is of the utmost importance that this is kept a secret."

The older man winked and smiled again. "You've got it."

She playfully shoved Marcurio as they made their way back to the city, waiting until he balanced himself to do it again. "Frenya, you're gonna get it!" He laughed as he shouldered her back.

"Oh yea? Have you seen my muscles?" He howled with laughter as she flexed her leather clad arms and grinned. "Gods, you're right! You could probably carry an entire loaf of bread with those things!" Frenya growled as she knocked the laughing mage to the ground and cheered victory as she sat on his stomach. "Are you ready for your initiation?"

Marcurio laced his fingers behind his head, uncaring of the weight on his abdomen as he grinned and nodded.

"Then tonight it will be done. Now let's go tell everyone at Jorrvaskr that I beat up a werewolf with my rippling muscles!" She extended a hand to the laughing man as she gave him a toothy grin.

Frenya slipped extra coin to Adrienne to make sure food and drink was delivered with the steady stream of building supplies that slipped unnoticed from Whiterun. She bit her lip  
with anxiety every time she thought of Farkas catching on and having to show him the half built structure.

The clanking of Skyforge steel made a smile tug at her lips as she walked around the warriors hall, finding a shaded spot from the setting sun to watch the brothers sparring in the training yard.

Since the day of her arrival, their strength had amazed her. Vilkas swung his sword as if it was made of the very air it sliced through and had laughed himself silly when he dropped it  
into her arms and watched her stumble back. "Maybe there is some hope for you, whelp." He had laughed as he walked away.

Farkas had been kind from the start, asking about her past though she had only shared tiny bits at first. He was firm when she trained with him but patient unlike his twin who would  
throw his hands in the air and walk away. They both had convinced her to try heavy armor that she still kept in her room after having worn it for all of five minutes.  
She had a natural talent for moving quietly and unnoticed, heavy armor took that away and made her feel uncomfortable and slow.  
Her ability to sneak and drop an enemy in silence unnerved Vilkas which he made very openly known for months after her arrival, though he had begun to melt his cold exterior and earn her trust and friendship.

"Where are you, Frenya?" Farkas pushing back her hair startled her as she shook off her daydream with a smile.

"I'm here, just thinking. Sorry" She quickly pecked his cheek before pulling his sword and nodding to Vilkas. "Just take a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it."

Vilkas roared with laughter as she puffed out her chest and stance in a mocking manner. "You've learned well, sister!" Vilkas tossed his sword to the ground and pounced before she could utter a word.  
She hit the ground with a loud grunt and glared at the smiling man. "See, you can be stealthy with heavy armor."

Frenya laughed and accepted his help up before elbowing him and running to hide behind her laughing betrothed.  
"Marc is going to be initiated tonight. Do either of you see a problem with that?"

The twins glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "He has the heart of a warrior and has protected our Shield-Sibling and Harbinger without question." Frenya smiled at Vilkas before retrieving Farkas's sword and laying it in his hands.

"I need a bath. I smell like you two brutes."

```````````  
She laid in the hot water gathering her thoughts when Farkas stepped in with a smirk. "Are you not going to fill me in on your day?"

"Oh..sure. First I had to find a courier to send word to Riften so that Honeyside is prepared for us then I sent word to the Radiant Raiment then we got tired so we came back."

"You got tired giving letters to the courier? You need to train more. We don't have to stay in Riften, I know you don't like that city."

"It's not that I don't like it..its just..memories." Frenya flicked the water towards Farkas with a sigh.

"Is it that she killed the woman you wanted to or that she left you?" Farkas stripped quickly and squeezed into the over sized tub.

"Maybe a little of both? Lets not talk about that, it's all in the past."

"Of course, love. So anything else interesting?"

Frenya rinsed the soap from her fair skin and shook her head. "Nope, pretty boring day."

The stars were beginning to glow as she stepped into the training yard. Aela and Macurio were chatting with Farkas while Vilkas watched from the covered porch with a smirk.

"Think the old man would be proud of us?"

"I know he is. Do you miss him?"

Vilkas nodded and dropped his head to hide the sadness pulling at his lips. Frenya laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the small group laughing in the training yard.

"He is actually good with a one handed weapon, I would like to see him trained with a two handed. Think you're up to the task?"

Vilkas groaned and slumped his shoulders. "Yes, Harbinger." He winked at Frenya before calling out to them that it was time.

Frenya took a deep breath as she took her place with the circle of Companions.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This man has endured, has challenged, and has shown his valor. Who will speak for him?"

Frenya swallowed the painful lump in her throat as Aela and the twins stepped forward. " We stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in his defense?"

"I would stand at his back that the world might never overtake us."

"And would you raise your sword in his honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes."

"And would you raise a mug in his name?"

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories."

"Then the judgement of the Circle is complete. His heart beats with the fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distance green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

The evening air filled with their synced chant of "It shall be so."

She felt Farkas place his hand on the small of her back as she walked into the mead hall, falling behind her shield-siblings. His smile was rugged and filled with pride as he looked down at her before pulling her inside.

He tried to over hear the conversation between she and Marcurio as the stumbling man approached her.  
He watched with a raised brow when she placed a kiss on his cheek and sent him away with words that would normally have made him proud. "Well boy, you're one of us now. I trust you wont disappoint."

She curled a finger, gesturing for the mead driven Farkas to come hither. "What's wrong, love? You look angry."

"You two are to close." Farkas slammed down the rest of his tankard and yelled for a whelp to bring another.

"Too close? Oh..I didn't think about our how we act. I'm sorry. "

"Do you feel anything for him?" Farkas grumbled as he broke into the new tankard.

"Farkas, it's the mead talking." Frenya cocked a brow at his sudden jealousy.

"You're right. You've done nothing wrong." Farkas pulled her to her feet and demanded a song from anyone who had a voice as he spun her around."I've missed these nights."

Hours passed as the mead hall filled with laughter and the occasional show of brutish fighting that quickly ended when the competitors realized they couldn't stand on two feet.

Aela howled with laughter as Torvar hit the floor before Frenya who cheered with victory as she won their drinking contest and spilled her tankard unknowingly over Marcurio as she  
raised her mug. Farkas left small grazes against her back in passing that left her grinning and teasing him through the night with copying touches under the table.

She laughed as he staggered into a pillar behind him and shook his head in frustration trying to figure out what had happened. "Don't laugh at me woman!"

"Or what? You wanna fight?" Frenya playfully raised her fists as Farkas stumbled forward and laughed. "You wouldn't stand a chance. Dragonborn or not."

Farkas let out a loud groan as she tackled his hard body with a painful smack that sent him staggering back a few steps. "I've got 10 septims on the Harbinger!" Vilkas threw coin on to the table while Marcurio and Aela bet against each other.

"You hear that love? Even your own brother thinks you're a milk drinker." Frenya giggled as she ducked under his attempt to grab her. "I can't beat up a little girl, Fren."

Frenya crossed her arms with a scowl that made the room silent. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a little girl. What're you gonna do about it?" Farkas mocked her pose with a toothy grin as she growled.

"Atleast I'm not afraid of spiders and their black eyes that see your every move..."

"Knock it off, Frenya or.."

"Or their prickly legs that scratch at your skin when they..."

"Frenya..you're going to get it!" She grinned as Farkas began to shudder.

"You know what I'm talking about..remember in the Cairn when that small one tried to climb up your back and..."

Somewhere behind her coin hit the table as her fellow drinkers placed bets on the outcome of her taunting. Farkas growled as she trailed fingers up his arms and further pushed him.

"You couldn't take me the first time you tried, you can't do it now..scared little man." Frenya's voice was a taunting whisper as Farkas rolled up his sleeves and focused on catching her as she zagged from his grip.

"Fine. First one on the ground wins. Don't say I didn't warn you, girl."

She heard Marcurio's whisper of 'oh shit' as the corners of her lips pulled into a tight grin. "Vilkas, count of three?"

Farkas sighed as his brother slowly began to count, ready to pin the smaller woman and get it over with. He reached forward as Vilkas shouted three but found himself not stopping  
as he had planned. An ache in his knee shot up his thigh as he slammed into the ground with a crashing slam and opened his eyes to find a grinning Frenya on his chest.

"Hail Companion! The mighty Farkas has been beaten by a weak little girl! You could have at least tried, my love." Frenya stood up and extended a hand to the drunk man still trying to figure out how she had gotten him down so quickly. He grumbled as he turned away from her like a pouting small child inducing the room into a chorus of laughter.

"She cheated!" Farkas shunned her attempt at a make up kiss as he swiped his tankard from the table and emptied it quickly. "Brother, you said the same thing the first time she beat you."  
Vilkas wiped a tear from his cheek as he tried to calm his laughter and stand. He bid the room goodnight, leaving a peck on Frenya's cheek before making his way down the steps with deep  
chuckles echoing behind.

Farkas turned to find Frenya grinning into her mug of mead as she stared him down. "I don't like that look. What are you up too?" He approached her cautiously as she curled a finger for him to lean down. Marcurio and Aela watched with furrowed brows as Frenya whispered into his ear prompting him to throw the tankard in her hand and pull her to her feet.

"We're staying here tonight. Goodnight." Frenya shrugged as Farkas yelled to the group and pulled her towards the steps. They paused to look at drunken death trap that would lead them to the living quarters with frowns before Frenya dared attempt the first step. After cheers of encouragement from the remaining party goers, they reached the bottom without injury and stumbled into the Living quarters wasting no time in locking their lips  
as they tried to stagger down the hallway in a drunken tangle of limbs and mouths.

She paused outside the Harbingers room as Farkas pulled hastily pulled off her clothes uncaring of the possibility of being seen. "We cant in there..it doesn't seem right."

Farkas grunted and nodded before pulling her back into him. He grabbed for the doorknob as Frenya bit into a soft patch of skin on his exposed neck and tightened the grip of her legs  
around him as he stumbled into the room and put her down. Seams ripped in his clothing as she pulled them from his body and felt calloused hands pulled her into his lap as he stumbled into a chair.  
The bottles of mead made her head swim as aggressive hands held her hips as she lowered herself on to him. The chair creaked and wobbled under their weight and movements as they brought themselves together with muffled moans and sighs.

Farkas was quick even as a stumbling drunk and caught her when the chair finally buckled from their activities and promptly felt his way to the bed to let their tangle bodies fall  
to the bed with a chuckle. His teeth grazed across her collar bone when a confused grunt and arm collided with him, making both partners freeze.

"Uh..Farkas?" The intoxicated voice called softly as a hand pressed against Frenya's face, sloppily squeezing as they tried to figure out what was going on.  
The room was silent as Frenya stumbled to form a working light in her trembling hand.  
Screams filled the room with the bright light that revealed a very drunk and now traumatized Vilkas as he tried to unpin himself from the confinement of his brothers naked body and the wall.

"Oh gods..we're in the wrong room." Frenya's voice was a whisper followed by a shriek as she realized she was naked and fornicating against her shield sibling. Farkas looked between the two for only a moment more before howling with laughter and pulling Frenya up while trying to cover her body with his hands. "This is all a dream Vilkas. You drank to much mead."

He pulled the mortified Frenya from the room, pausing in the hallway to adjust his grip when confused grunts were met by Frenya's wide eyes. Marcurio and Aela stood in the hallway  
with dropped jaws and stutters as Farkas winked and pushed Frenya into the room and slammed the door. He shrugged with a grin as she covered her mouth and laughed. "Did that really just happen?"

"Fraid' so. Now where were we?"

Frenya fell back to the now broken bed trying to slow her pounding heart as Farkas fell in beside her with a chuckle. "Well..we now owe Jorrvaskr a chair, a bed frame and whatever it was that fell from the book shelf."

She groaned as she threw an arm over her eyes, trying to force the realization of impending misery as Farkas pressed himself to her and laughed before instantly falling asleep with a heavy snore.

She groaned as she stood from the bed and tried to force her legs to cooperate while her head was ravaged by an ache that only matched the one from whatever primal things Farkas had done in the night.  
His pained groans quickly met hers as she tried to pull clothing without worsening the pains. "I'm going to find Marc. He can fix this." She stumbled from the room and quietly knocked on the door almost crying when there was no answer. She leaned against the wall with a weak moan and called for the still groaning Farkas to hurry up.

The short hallway seemed to last for miles as they took turns moaning and rubbing their heads and shielding their eyes from the candle light that compared to the light of the sun.

Farkas crawled up the steps behind her, both uncaring how weak and pathetic they looked at they tried to pull themselves to their feet at the top.

A flash of shaggy hair and honey eyes landed in front of her followed by lightly calloused hands around her arms. "Sweet Divines, you two drank more than I thought."

Frenya stuttered a grunt as Marcurio extended a hand to the whining Farkas and gestured for them to sit at the table.

She slammed down the viles dangled in front of her without hesitation and laid her head on the table with loud whimpers until the effects began to spread and heal their horrible misjudgment.  
Several minutes passed as she shifted uncomfortably and growled as she finally picked her head up and looked at her grinning Nord. "I see why you keep him around."

She only half listened as she pushed the food around on her plate and nodded when she thought someone was talking to her. She slowly chewed a mouthful of egg as another loud groan stumbled up the steps to reveal a very disheveled and uncomfortable Vilkas that plopped into the chair next to her with dull eyes and pale skin.

She choked as he chugged the vile from Marcurio as quickly as she and Farkas had and sighed as the effects swarmed through him. "I'm never drinking again..I had the most disturbing dream."

"Oh? What was that, brother?" Farkas chuckled into his glass as Frenya shot him a glare. The silence of the room made Frenya's back tighten as the twins stared at each other.

"It wasn't a dream..was it? What exactly is wrong with you two?" Vilkas let his face fall into his hands as he shook his head to his brothers laughing.

"Maybe mages aren't so bad, brother. I thought I was going to die this morning."

Vilkas nodded with disgust at the earlier hangover and pushed his empty plate aside. "Training yard?"

She groaned and glared as Marcurio made playful jabs about the prior night until she threw a wedge of cheese at him.

"Do you wanna go..you know where, today?" He asked through his laughter as she shook her head. "I don't want to go anywhere but bed."

Frenya was eating a sweet roll as the twins finished and laughed at their reddening cheeks. "I'm going home. I'm going to sleep and we are never going to speak of the past night. Can we agree to that?"

She sighed as both twins restrained their smirks and nodded, leaving her to find her way home and sleep the day away.


	34. Chapter 34

Three weeks passed in a whirlwind of work and laughter. Jobs were done efficiently followed by nights of celebration and mornings of groaning. Frenya made her way to Jorrvaskr  
every morning and began to feel peace in her role as Harbinger.

Farkas seemed to be oblivious to her little white lies as she and Marcurio snuck out of the city to join the builders. Frenya had convinced the men that she would not injure herself if they showed her how to help and found themselves pleasantly surprised that she seemed to having a knack for it,evening allowing her to work alongside them as their job neared completion.  
She and Marcurio would split up before entering the city, leaving her to clean up and hide her excitement as she trotted into Breezehome with a smile. She and Farkas took one last long job before their  
wedding day drew close leaving them exhausted yet feeling accomplished and satisfied when they finally returned home.

"We leave for Riften in two days, love. Are you ready?" Frenya climbed into warm bed and quickly laid herself in his arms.

"I guess. Are you?"

"Don't sound so excited. What's wrong?" Frenya sat up and looked at him with concern as he shrugged.

"You're never around anymore. I understand you're busy but..it's nothing."

"We just traveled for days and you said nothing. I would have made more time..I'm sorry." Frenya tried to swallow the guilt of leaving him alone so often, reminding herself that in a very short time  
their home would be complete.

"Are you sure there's nothing...nevermind. I'm ready for this if you are." His chest heaved as he sighed and buried his head against his pillow.

"Of course I am. I love you." Frenya kissed his tense cheek and wrapped a leg around his hip prompting a smile smirk from the quiet man. "You have my undivided attention from now until we return."

Farkas seemed to relax at the promise before pulling her in tightly. "I really can't wear my armor in the Temple?"

"No! Taarie made those clothes for you and you will wear them."

Farkas grumbled before throwing himself on top of the giggling woman. She froze as his calloused hands ran over her bare flesh and the prick of his facial hair was erased by the pleasure  
of his soft lips on her neck. Their frustrations melted away as they found the comfort in each other that came so naturally and pure.

Rays of late morning sun worked their way into Farkas's eyes prompting him from the empty bed. He found Frenya running her fingers over the package that contained her dress in the spare  
bedroom that had once provided quiet rest to her housecarl and best friend.

"You okay, Fren?" His rested himself against the doorway as her hands dropped and a smile swept across her cheeks.

"I'm wonderful. Just thinking."

The bed groaned slightly as he sat on the edge and kissed her forehead. "Are you happy?"

Frenya's smile grew wider as she leaned into him, savoring the feel of his lips on her skin. "You couldn't begin to imagine. Lets have breakfast at Jorrvaskr. I need to make sure Aela is all set to handle things while we're gone."

She quickly ate her breakfast and left Farkas to his conversation with Athis and Vilkas while she slipped downstairs to find Aela.  
The two women quickly finished their business and found themselves gossiping about their love lives over a bottle or three of wine. "Are you okay with Marcurio coming?"

"He needs to be there. He is an important part of your life, Frenya. I'm sorry I can't be there, the Jarl needs this job handled immediately."

They tried to hide the empty bottles of wine when a knock rapped at the door. "It's open" Frenya tried to say with a straight face as Farkas walked in with crossed arms.

"Even with a human nose I can smell the wine in here. Did you two get anything sorted?" Farkas swiped the half empty bottle from the table and scrunched his nose as he drank the sweet liquid.

"Of course we did. I was just telling Aela how Mara has blessed me with the most handsome man in all of Tamriel."

"Well if that wasn't obvious. Tilma wants us to stay for dinner and the whelp is looking for Aela."

"Come find me before you leave." Aela patted Farkas on the shoulder before slipping from the room.

"Is this what you do in here? Gossip and get drunk?" Farkas put the bottle back on the table and took a seat with a tired groan.

"You caught me." Frenya laughed as she refilled her glass and propped her feet on Farkas.

"I got you something. I wasn't going to give it to you until we got to Riften but.." Farkas reached into his pocket and produced a golden chain that held a ruby amulet.

Frenya looked at him wide-eyed as her legs quietly dropped from him, her breaths silent as he came behind her and slipped it around her neck with a grin. "Do you like it?"  
She remained quiet as she ran her fingers over the glistening ruby with fascination. She quickly wiped her cheek as Farkas turned her around, the necklace dropping to her chest as she smiled.

"I love it. Thank you." He laughed as she peppered his face with kisses before running the necklace through her fingers once more, lost in thought until he stroked back locks of hair from  
her cheek.

"Ria wants to know if you will train with her before dinner." He smiled as she finally let the necklace fall to her chest, her fingers tracing over it a last time before she looked up.

"I think Vilkas has a serious crush. I catch him staring all the time."

"Oh gods, I'm getting out of here before you have me sipping wine and gossiping too."

Frenya rolled her eyes and followed her betrothed upstairs to find a chipper Ria talking to Vilkas. She lightly elbowed Farkas in the side with an 'I told you so' smirk before pulling Ria outside.

She mentored the girl until Tilma called them for dinner, something she had specially prepared in celebration of the impending wedding. The Companions toasted and feasted until their  
stomachs were too full to move and Farkas and Frenya took their leave after hugging a teary eyed Tilma.

Farkas watched as a smiling Frenya gently packed their garments and needed supplies for the carriage ride the following morning. She seemed so calm and happy during the past few weeks.  
Her restless temper and body seemed to fade into nothing more than a memory as she settled in. He desperately tried to void the thoughts pulling at him that she was hiding a secret.  
He had seen her sneaking from the city with Marcurio a few itmes but said nothing, waiting for her to give him a reason. He reminded himself that she was going to the Temple with him  
almost nightly as they fell into bed. The nights they were separated he found himself almost panicked, his heart racing and palms becoming clammy at the thoughts running through his mind.  
The fears were quickly pushed aside, if only temporarily when her hands ran over his bare chest or she graced him with a random kiss in passing.

Marcurio and Vilkas met them at the stables before the sun was up. They carefully loaded the carriage while Frenya barked that they better be careful with her dress.  
The carriage ride was silent save for the whispering between Marcurio and Frenya who kept looking over her shoulder suspiciously when she felt Farkas lean in to listen.  
Her occasional burst of laughter caused Vilkas to watch his twin curiously as Farkas brought his gaze to the ground as if lost in a sad place.

Frenya gasped in confusion and sadness as Farkas seemed to pull away. The night was still and the carriage silent as she attempted to cuddle with her groom only to be shut down.  
Her questions were answered with grunts and 'nothings' as he laid his head back against the creaking wood of the carriage and watched the stars.

She was almost grateful for the bandits that stopped their carriage. The distraction and release of frustration was well needed as the sun began to rise. The carriage driver waited patiently  
as she washed the blood and dirt from herself in a nearby by stream before throwing herself in the back and trying to hold back her frown.  
She shrugged away the hand that gently squeezed her shoulder in curiosity, nodding when Marcurio asked if she was okay. She knew Farkas was watching her as she took in any piece of scenery that would keep her from looking back.  
Even during their darkest time, he had never denied her touch and now as they narrowed down on the last remaining hours before matrimony, he had.

His boots hit the ground with a loud clank as he jumped from the back of the carriage. He offered a hand to his bride as he looked into the distance, nodding when she squeezed his hand  
and met him with a furrowed brow of concern. She watched with a raised brow as she unlocked the door to her home and pushed it open to allow the restless men to tromp inside and groan about  
being bored.

She slumped in a kitchen chair as Vilkas grabbed his apprehensive brother. "We will have Farkas back in a few hours."

Frenya made her way to her bed with a sigh. The house was boring and plain but handy. The Jarl had offered her the title of Thane of Riften that she quickly rejected.  
She had no want to be more connected to this city then need be. The last time she had stayed here resulted in a few to many drinks at the Barb and a rude awakening when she woke up next to a member of the Thieves Guild who professed his love for her in his drunken stupor. Before they left town she found out that the wicked woman who had made not only her miserable as a child but many others, at the orphanage, had been murdered.  
She didn't blame Lydia for it, the woman was pure evil but the fact that her housecarl, the one that had become a dear friend slaughtered the woman and then found her calling to be  
with assassins made her stomach hurt.

She hung her dress in the wardrobe, smoothing the wrinkles with a smile. She grabbed a bottle of the Black Briar mead that had been stocked on the shelves and flopped on the bed.  
This moment was supposed to leave her excited not as if she was in mourning. Marcurio told her the house was done and he had already sent her order for furnishings.  
After so many weeks of waiting and biting her tongue she was finally going to give Farkas something he had dreamed of, if he even wanted it anymore.

She slipped her boots back on and made her way into the chilly night. The town was quiet leaving the late nighters to wander home and bored guards to patrol the crime ridden town.  
She found herself wishing for the first time that she had a true girl friend. Marcurio was the best friend she had ever had but his male instinct did not scream for him to gossip or help her put purple mountain flowers in her hair after she put on her wedding dress. She had never dreamed of her wedding like most girls she had known as a child. Her soul screamed for adventure, not sewing torn clothes and cooking stews. Now she wandered around Riften alone feeling left out.

The streets became bare as she took a side street from the Temple. She watched as shadows dove through the night into the cemetery, apparently believing they had been unseen.  
She stood outside the door to the Bee and Barb for almost five minutes debating before she let herself enter. This night was for Farkas to have his "last male bonding" as Vilkas  
had told her even though she knew they would be together every day for the most part.

She found the trio sitting at a corner table roaring with laughter as empty bottles of mead rolled off the table with a clank, earning irritated looks from the bars owners.  
She watched with a tilted head for a moment before Vilkas caught sight of her and shouted that they were busted. Frenya felt her cheeks turn red as she scuffed her feet before shyly approaching the table.

"I know this is male bonding but I'm so bored." Frenya pouted in a silent pleading for human interaction while Marcurio and Vilkas laughed. Farkas had went silent  
the moment she approached the table, his eyes dropping to his tankard.

"Oh gods, if we send her away she'll get drunk and climb Mistveil Keep or something." Marcurio and Vilkas roared with laughter again as they poked fun at her uncaring or unknowing  
of the silent stare down happening between the soon to be newlyweds.

She ignored their pokes as she eyed Farkas waiting uselessly for him to pick his head up. He tensed when she leaned into his ear and asked if he was okay, his silent nod made her pull him  
to his stumbling feet. "He'll be right back." Frenya muttered as she lead him from the building into the damp night air.

"What's going on, love? You look so..sad." Frenya gently stroked his cheek as he stared off.

"Nothing. Just nervous I guess."

"There's nothing to be nervous about.

His eyes were cold as they met hers. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, love. I think you've had enough to drink. Maybe it's time to go to bed."

"Maybe I'll be there in awhile. Don't wait up." Farkas left her standing in the night as he entered the building again.

Frenya felt a lump grow in her throat as she entered Honeyside and found her sword after packing an empty satchel with bottles of mead.  
She glanced at the open wardrobe before she slipped out the back door and down the steps that lead to the lake twinkling in the moonlight.

She made her way to a quiet spot beside the lake and flicked her light above her head to void out some of the darkness and she ripped into a bottle of mead. Her mind was drowning in confusion  
and sadness as she tried to grasp that Farkas was obviously having second thoughts.

"It makes me proud that you use magic, even if it's only one spell." A slurred voice said as it came to plop beside her.

"What do you want, Marc?"

"I want to know what's going on." Marcurio poked at the floating orb in fascination.

"I think he's having second thoughts."

Marcurio let a small growl roll off his tongue as he brought his gaze back to her. "Stupid Nord. He's just drunk and nervous. Lets get you home so you can get some sleep."

"No. I'm going to stay out here awhile. " She let the warm mead run down her throat until she needed to breath. Her eyes watered at the tingling warmth it left behind.

"Then I'm going to stay here awhile too. Especially if you're drinking."

Frenya chuckled and handed him one of the bottles she had packed in her satchel. They laid in the damp grass and watched the stars silently after her light had burned out with a compliment  
from Marcurio. After splitting the better part of two bottles she doubted she would make it back to Honeyside if she didn't get up and move soon after Marcurio started to doze off and her eye lids  
grew heavy.

She sighed and sat up gently shaking him awake. "I need to go to bed..."

The roar the pierced the night brought them both to their feet quickly. "Fren is that a..."

"You're to drunk for this. Use the backdoor to Honeyside, get the guards from the Keep." Frenya splashed cold water from the lake on her face as a second roar rumbled closer to the city.

Marcurio knew that her command was not optional as he nodded and ran as fast as his drunken legs would let him.  
Frenya's sword felt like lead in her hands as she watched a stream of flame land at the city gates. She groaned and took off in the direction of the screams.  
She chuckled at the scenario before her, a cold footed groom and fighting a dragon in a city that she hated, while drunk to boot. 'Figures' she muttered as she ran through the dark path that would lead her  
to the shouts and screams.  
She felt a wave of anxiety punch her in the gut as the beast soared above her. The dragons were receding  
but the ones that still fought, fought hard.

The dragon was on the ground washing the stable and city protecting stone with flame. She took a deep breath as she glanced over its large body, scales smooth and glistening even in the dark.

JOOR ZAH FRUL!

The dragon roared as it tried to get to the safety of the skies. She cried out as she drove her sword into the beast. Her memories of battle in Sovngarde shook her body as she  
proceeded in the battle. She heard her name as her sword entered a patch of soft scales under the dragon's throat. She glanced over her shoulder only a second to see Farkas followed by a stumbling  
Vilkas and Marcurio rushing to aid her.

"Stay back!" She growled as she prepared to shout again.

A guard sailed by her with a swipe from the dragon's tail making her growl become a yell as she commanded Farkas to back up. He yelled something she could not hear over the noise of the  
furious dragon. She felt the tip of a claw glide across her belly like ripping paper leaving a sharp sting that rolled down her legs.

"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" The dragon roared as it snapped its teeth trying to grab whatever person dared get close.

"I think Alduin said the same thing before I defeated him. Daar Lein los dii, Dovah!" With a final thrust of her sword the dragon fell to the ground as a flaming heap of bone.

The gasps of guards and aiding townsfolk alike filled the night air as she fell to her knees and absorbed the dragons soul. Her lip stung as she bit down while the pain from her wound meshed  
with the surge of energy entering her body. She felt large arms pulling her up and running into the city as her eyes refocused.

"Put me down Farkas. I'm fine." She groaned as he pushed past curious people and staggered to stay upright. "Put me down before you drop me!"

Marcurio opened the door to Honeyside while Farkas and Vilkas tried to pull off her armor. "Get your hands off me now!"

Vilkas held her arms while Farkas tried to pull her bottoms off in rough tugs that she knew would result with her being pulled to the floor or ripped in half.  
"You guys are going to hurt me, now let go!" Frenya elbowed at Vilkas until he released his grip and she scrambled to kick at Farkas.

"Frenya, you're hurt. I need to see it." Marcurio tripped on to the bed as he moved forward to check her wound.

"For the love of...I can do it myself. Everyone just calm down!" Frenya threw her clothing the ground with a frustrated growl. She scowled as she looked down at the gash in her abdomen. "Maybe it was a mistake coming here." She shot daggers at Farkas before laying on the bed. "Well mage, are you going to fix this or not?"

Marcurio glared at Farkas who stood next to the bed silently watching before sizing up the wound. "Oh, it's not bad at all. I can close this easily but you're probably  
going to have a new scar."

"Wonderful. Fucking perfect. Just fix it so I can go to bed." She snapped her fingers until Vilkas looked over and pointed to the bottle of mead she had set on the stand before leaving.

She finished the bottle in the time it took Marcurio to finish healing her. She thanked him and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Maybe next time I say to stay back someone will listen."

"uh, Marc, I think we should get to bed." Vilkas winked at the grumpy Frenya before pulling the mage out the door.

Farkas stayed silent and unmoving as he watched her with his lips curled into a frown. "What Farkas? Is this the part where you tell me you aren't going to be at the temple tomorrow?"

He shook his head as he climbed into the bed and swallowed hard. "I love you Frenya." He buried his face in her neck as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I love you too. Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"It doesn't matter. If this is what needs to happen so I can keep you then..."

"Dragons? That's what is making you like this? Farkas, I'm trying to stop them." Frenya rolled over to face the teary eyed man.

"Not the dragons. I know what you've been doing with that mage."

Frenya quickly sat up and tried to take a deep breath before tears consumed her. "You know? How did you find out? Did Adrienne tell you?"

"Adrienne? Who else knows about this?" Farkas almost barked as he climbed from the bed.

"Most of Whiterun I'm sure. No one can keep a secret obviously.." Frenya tried to wipe the steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. After so much work her surprise was ruined because of  
a loud mouthed brat.

"Most of Whiterun?! Why did you say you'd marry me if you wanted him."

"Wait..what?" Frenya's crying drunken eyes quickly rose to meet Farkas with confusion.

"I saw you two sneaking around. You're always whispering and smiling and vanishing with him. I'm not as stupid as my brother thinks."

"Farkas..do you think Marc and I are having an affair?"

"I just want you to come home to me." His chin dropped to his chest as he tried to regain composure.

He jumped when Frenya began to violently laugh. She held her aching stomach as she rolled to the side trying to catch her breath.  
"Love, I swear that is not even close to being true!"

"It's not?" Farkas furrowed his brow as he watched her snort with laughter.

"No! Oh gods! I just got so involved with planning I didn't even realize..oh sweet divines I am so sorry" She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she looked at the confused man next to her.

"Then where have you been?"

"Working on a gift for you. I've been so worried you would find out before it was ready."

Farkas stayed unlaughing as she pushed him back on the bed. "I love you, sweet Farkas. Are you going to marry me tomorrow?"

"What gift could possibly take that amount of attention?"

"You'll see as soon as we get back. I swear it. I would never do such a thing to you!"

"I'm sorry, Fren.." Farkas tried to hide his reddening cheeks by burying his face in the nape of her neck.

"There is no reason to be sorry. I just got so excited, Marc warned me that it would look bad if I was caught. So are you going to be at the Temple?"

"I was going to be there either way."

"If I would have just told you that I was sleeping with Marcurio, you would have married me? That's either really amazing or really sad." Frenya twirled his hair in her fingers  
as she tried to stifle a drunken giggle. "I'm sorry I ruined your male bonding night."

"You didn't. I think you're right about Ria and Vilkas. It's all he talked about."

"So you drank mead and gossiped? Didn't you just make fun of me for something very similar?"

Farkas raised his head with a grin. "So what is this gift? Have you been taking cooking lessons?"

Frenya gently punched him in the shoulder and laughed. "It's something you said you wanted and I hope you love it."

"I would be content with just having you at my side for the rest of my days."

"You're a handsome man and not bad in bed, I'm sure we can work something out." Frenya kissed his cheek before rolling into his arms. "We should probably go to sleep. Maramal will be pissed if we're late to the Temple."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Not for that, I feel terrible that you've carried it around but my sweet, if I tell you stay back, please listen." She groaned as she ran her finger over the sore wound.

"Only my bride would get injured slaying a dragon just to be accused of having an affair the night before her wedding."

"I am so happy though. I would not change a thing that has brought me to this moment with you." She pulled Farkas's head to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair as his head grew heavy against  
her. She felt his eyelashes batting at her bare flesh until they finally stopped and a light snore responded to her quiet giggles.


	35. Chapter 35

She was exhausted before she even opened her eyes. She groaned loudly to silence the offenders laughing and banging things around in the kitchen.

"You look like a hagraven that got into a barrel of mead." A whisper came in her ear as a weight dropped on the bed.

"I knew I loved you for a reason. Such a way with words." Frenya punched Marcurio in the stomach hard enough to make him grunt before rolling her body against him to hide from the growing light in the room. "I don't wanna get up."

"Seriously? I _Will_ stab you if this has all been for nothing. Lets get you some breakfast and bathed. You don't have a lot of time." She played dead as he rolled her to her back and playfully slapped her cheek.

"Do I hear Vilkas singing in my kitchen? Why are you two here and where is Farkas?" Frenya rolled from the bed and looked around for something to slip on, settling for a tunic thrown on the bed and a pair of leggings from her wardrobe.

"My brother is at the Temple listening to Maramals speech about being a good husband and we are here because..well, because we're going to get you ready." Vilkas popped into the doorway with a smirk on his face while Frenya tied back her hair and chuckled.

"You two? Oh gods.." Frenya groaned as she pushed passed them and took a seat at the kitchen table. Vilkas continued humming his song while he picked at the food on his plate, lost in his own world while Frenya gathered her pre-wedding thoughts. "Farkas thought we were sleeping together."

The mage dropped his spoon into the eggs he was cooking with a cuss before he casually turned around and rolled his eyes. "How many times did I warn you? How many times did I say 'he's going to suspect something if he see's us like that'?"

Frenya rolled her eyes and mocked the mage under her breath as Vilkas set down his fork and eyed the irritated Imperial.

"Would someone like to fill me in here.." He watched the two with concern as Frenya giggled and Marcurio shook his head in frustration.

"If you swear in the name of Talos you will not tell your brother then yes, I will."

"I swear. You two..you're not.."

"No! The only reason I accepted the title of Thane in Dawnstar was because they offered to sell me that land over by Lorieus farm."

"Land…you're building a house?" A smirk tugged at his lips as he studied Frenya's face.

"It's built. Just waiting to be furnished. That's what Marc and I were whispering about. Farkas saw us sneaking out of the city to help with building and thought the worst though I would have thought the same, I'm sure."

"My brother has always wanted a house outside the city." She smiled as Vilkas sat back in his chair and ran the idea through his head. Farkas and his brother were completely different but so alike and they didn't even see it. Farkas was larger and more prone to using muscle where as Vilkas was smaller but more prone to use his brain before he said or did anything, even if it led to incorrect or suspicious assumptions about new people in his life. Both twins had the same curious twinkle in their eyes and had a way of knowing what the other was thinking, even in a heated battle.

Both men were towering Nords with brute strength yet they were calm and collected. Neither would hesitate to stop and play tag for a few moments with one of the children in Whiterun or in a situation like the current, make sure one of their own was not alone.

"I hope he loves it. I'm so nervous."

"You're not nervous about getting married in a few hours?" Vilkas stuffed a piece of cheese into his mouth with a grin.

"Not at all. Is Farkas nervous?" She accepted the hot plate of food from Marcurio with a worried glance as the thought of an anxious Farkas ran through her mind.

"He's been pacing all morning. Marcurio was going to slip him …"

"MARC! Don't you dare drug him!" Frenya threw a hunk of egg at the laughing mage. "I'm going to bathe after I finish this then I'm getting dressed. Vilkas can you keep your brother calm?"

"He said I had to stay with you. Said, you needed family with you today because that's what women do or something."

"Talos guide me, you men are going to be the end of me. Check on your brother while I'm gone. That's an order."

"You are no ones master, Harbinger." She knew that beyond their grins they both felt a twinge of pain in the absence of Kodlak's presence. She had gotten to see him, to receive his blessing and it kept a piece of her void filled but Farkas wouldn't have that one such a special day.

Frenya laid her head on the table and sighed loudly. "It's like having small children."

Vilkas and Marcurio filled the room with laughter as they finished their plates. Vilkas playfully tugged her hair before going to the temple to make sure his larger twin wasn't climbing walls.  
Frenya quickly bathed as the thoughts of the impending day began to gather and stew. She was no longer the scrawny raven haired girl she once had been. Now she was a woman and she had her own family. Even if they were a patchwork of blends. The Dragonborn, a mage turned werewolf and Nord twins whose size put fear in people as they passed, but they were hers and she was theirs.

She stood in doorway watching Marcurio filling two tankards as sadness pooled in his eyes. A tuft of hair grazed over his cheek as he quietly sighed before looking up to meet her gaze.

"Are our adventures over now that you're the domesticated Dovahkiin?" Marcurio sadly offered her one of the tankards before sitting down. She choked on the honey sweet liquid as she laughed and he forced a grin.

"They'll never be over. Not even when we're too old to leave the house. We could always conjure that Dremora to entertain us when we can't walk anymore." Frenya forced his head to her chest and gently rubbed his scalp before nuzzling his head and smiling. "Thank you for being here, Marc."

"Where else would I be? Lets see if we can make you pretty." He kissed her cheek and bellowed a laugh as she cocked back her fist and punched his arm.

She pulled her dress from the wardrobe and laid it on the bed with a sigh. "Did someone take Farkas his clothing?"

"Vilkas came and got it while you were gone. Said he would be back in a few minutes."

Frenya twisted the ring on her finger again and smiled. "Can you do me a favor? Go to the temple and tell Maramal that I want these blessed as our wedding bands." She dug into her pack and pulled out the gold band she had smithed by Eorlund for Farkas and placed both rings into Marcurio's hand, making him promise to guard them with his life.

She slowly sipped from her tankard as she pulled out the jewelry she had brought for the occasion. She was polishing the glimmering circlet she brought when Vilkas and Marcurio walked in with their eyes covered. "Are you dressed?"

"Yes, why?"

"Farkas said we have to help you get dressed but we can't open our eyes or he will gut us like he does a sabre cat." Vilkas slammed into the doorway as he tried to feel his way into  
the bedroom.

"I can assure you that I will not remind Farkas how many times you have seen me in under clothes nor remind him that just last night he helped you two tear off my clothing." Frenya laughed as she pulled the hands from their faces.

"Speaking of which, is it okay?" Marcurio voided Farkas's threat as he lifted her tunic to check the wound and demanded she let him heal it before she dressed.

"I'm sorry for how I've been lately. It was just all so much, no more crazy Frenya, I promise. Now get me into this dress."  
The room was filled with growls and cusses as she tried to pull the dress over her head and calloused fingers fought with the buttons and laces.

She let Vilkas place the circlet on her head after she fixed her hair and blushed as the two men grinned. "My brother is a very lucky man, indeed."

"So I look okay?" Frenya covered her cheeks to hide the deepening red.

"You may be the most beautiful woman to ever live. Are you ready?"

Frenya chugged down the rest of her tankard with a small burp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yup. Lets go."

"You hang out with men too much.." Vilkas grimaced at her crude behavior before linking arms with her and pulling her into the warm daylight.

Frenya hid her face in Marcurio's shoulder as people stopped to stare at her and a few whistles echoed through the town square. "Did you give Maramal the rings?"

"I did. He said it was highly untraditional but he would honor the request."

"Vilkas, go make sure your brother is ready. Tell him he can still change his mind." She winked before shooing him into the Temple as she straightened her dress and tried to breathe.

Vilkas ran from the Temple as the voice of his larger twin boomed behind him. "He said he's ready and to get your ass inside before he comes out here himself."

"I lied. I'm nervous." Frenya gripped Marcurio's hand with trembling fingers.

"You came back from Sovngarde for this man. Now let's go before he gets himself kicked out."

Vilkas kissed her cheek and smiled before running back inside. She leaned in to her mages touch as he tucked back a piece of stray hair and hugged her.  
"I'm so proud of you, Frenya."

She could see the towering frame of Farkas pacing at the end of the aisle waiting for her to push open the cracked door and come to him. She took a deep breath and swung the door open with a firm shove as she saw Marcurio take a seat next to Vilkas.  
The seats were filled with man and mer that smiled and awed over her as she stepped into the aisle making her cheeks burn with a blush.  
A hooded figure with tufts of shaggy brown hair peered at her with a toothy grin and a dog at his feet caught her attention. "_Son of a bitch._." A groan escaped her lips as she tried to fight the urge to pull them out by their ears.

She turned her attention to Farkas, her stomach filling with butterflies as she made her way to him. His eyes grew wide as she stood before him and gave him a nervous grin.  
She raised a fist and softly growled when she heard the hooded man mumble to the whining dog. Farkas gave her a startled look as she turned back to face him with a quick shake of her head and a loving smile.

Her heart fluttered as Maramal made his speech and had them recite their vows. She tried not to giggle as Farkas stumbled over his words and scrunched his brow in frustration.  
His eyes went soft when he made his promise of now and forever and her response slipped off her tongue like it had waited an era to be said.A tear rolled down her cheek as Farkas slipped the ring on her finger and he stifled a soft cry when she did the same.  
She bit her tongue to keep from laughing when she heard Vilkas whispering and watched out the corner of her eye as Marcurio elbowed him as a warning to shut up. "_oh gods_, what are they crying for?" Followed by a muttered growl.

Farkas pulled her in for a kiss that left her high above Nirn while their guests clapped and cheered. They locked eyes like love struck teenagers as they stumbled towards  
the door, ready to start the life she had never thought would happen.

Her bliss quickly put on pause as she watched Marcurio pulling Vilkas away from the hooded man with wide eyes as he bit his lip and turned to her with worry. She gently grabbed Vilkas's shoulder and turned him to walk away when large soft hands pulled her in.

"Frenya! Give your Uncle Sam a kiss!" She swatted at the shoulder of the hooded man as he bent her back for deep kiss. "Such a beautiful bride, such a shame I didn't wed you first!"

She put a hand on Farkas's chest to push him back as he tried to step in front of her and destroy the mysterious guest who would dare touch his bride.

"Thank you for coming but now I'm losing my patience so maybe you should take your leave before I send you back with the little mutt. _Why_ do you even have him..wait I don't want to know."

"Oh Frenya, I have never had a Champion like you. So full of life and beauty, let's have a drink! Your husband here looks like he could give it a good run." The mans hood fell around his shoulders, tufts of shaggy hair jostled as he laughed loudly.

Farkas raised a brow as Marcurio shifted uncomfortably and Frenya put her hands on her hips and bit her lips trying to avoid a scene in the Temple.  
"Do you really think Mara would be impressed with you messing with my wedding day? Maybe we should ask her." His brides voice came as a threatening hiss as she tapped her foot.

"You're no fun when you're sober. C'mon Barbas let's go before our lovely here throws a fit. Clavicus sends his regards, my sweet." He reached into his robe and presented Farkas with a bottle of wine as he winked. "Here, show her a good time tonight."

Frenya ground her teeth as she watched them walk from the Temple and vanish around the corner before grabbing the bottle from Farkas with a smile. "Lets just throw this one out."

"Frenya, you don't have an uncle.." Farkas eyed the smirking Marcurio waiting for someone to confirm his hidden suspicion as Frenya exchanged irritated glances with him.

"Of course this would happen. Vilkas, he didn't give you anything, right?" Frenya sighed when Vilkas shook his head and raised a brow. "Good, now..lets go get changed and get some food."

Marcurio shook his head to silence Farkas as he tried to stutter a question. Frenya's furious scream made them all jump as they looked at the crowed of Riften citizens gathered outside the Temple waiting for the bride. Hands grabbed at her as poisoned minds tried to kiss and woo the infuriated Dragonborn.

They pushed into each other as they caught sight of her, lighting the beginning of arguments that would lead to fist fighting and humiliation until the spell wore off.  
Farkas and Vilkas tried to back them up as Frenya stomped her feet and tore her way through the crowd. "Gods damn you, Sanguine!"

Farkas shot around and looked at in her horror as her words confirmed his fear. "There was Daedra at our wedding?!"  
Frenya growled and pushed back a local fisherman as he grabbed her backside and muttered a comment that would make Sanguine blush. "And a Daedra's best friend."

Marcurio was howling with laughter as he pulled her through the last of the crowd of love struck citizens and into the safety of Honeyside. She slammed her circlet on the table and tried to breathe away the building itch of the Thu'um in her chest.

She put up a hand to stop anyone from attempting to comfort her as she closed her eyes in concentration and her nostrils flared with deep breaths.  
"I'm going to kill him. I am going to kill him with my bare hands! I'm going home and getting my staff and I'm going to jam it up his…"

"Fren! C'mon..it's funny." Marcurio found himself taking a step behind the larger Nords as Frenya glared at him with hatred.

"I'm a gods damn Agent of Mara, where is she now?! My gods damned wedding day!" Their backs stayed pressed to the wall as she stomped around the house cussing and growling as the commotion echoed from the streets of Riften into her home. They exchanged glances as she stomped her way to the lower level of the home, the sound of crashing crates and bottles made them review going after her as her tantrum raged on. "She's _realllly_ mad." Vilkas whispered as the smashing of crates echoed upstairs.

Her shout shook the foundation of the home as she cussed and continued her anger fueled rampage. "Should've seen her the morning after their first meeting." Marcurio laughed quietly enough that Frenya wouldn't take off his head.  
Farkas snuck to the top of the stairs as her voice fell calm and quiet. He turned to face his brother with wide eyes as he realized his bride was speaking to someone.

"I will handle it, my child." A smooth husky voice came from somewhere beneath their feet.

"Thank you, Lady Mara." Frenya's voice was relieved and calm as a flash of her dress paced past his view of the downstairs.

"You are an Agent of Mara, I will never leave you child, especially not on this day."

She smiled as she saw him at the top of the steps. She extended a hand for help up the last few steps as she pulled her dress from the bottom of her feet and sighed.

"Frenya..What..I don't.."

"I'm sorry Farkas. I should have expected something like this to happen today. Lets go eat." He was dumbfounded as she walked into her bedroom as if nothing had happened and pulled out clothing.

"This isn't normal!"

She chuckled quietly as she entered the kitchen and forced a smile at the wide-eyed men still watching silently. Marcurio eyed her cautiously as she opened a bottle of mead and put it to her lips. "Do you really think he would go against Mara?..you're right. So help me Sanguine!"  
Marcurio shrugged and winced as she swallowed deeply.

"I never asked for the details..I never did but.." Farkas's voice was slightly higher than normal as he shifted uncomfortably and his icy eyes studied her.

"I went for drinks with Marc. This guy shows up and challenges me to a drinking contest and I said no but after he didn't give up and being the sucker I am, I agreed. We had two..maybe three drinks before I found myself stealing a goat, selling it to a giant and going to Markarth with Marc."

Farkas raised a brow as her mouth clamped shut and Marcurio bit his bottom lip with pure amusement. "There's more isn't there?"

Frenya's face fell into her hands as she groaned and nodded. "We ended up at the Temple of Dibella, I would prefer to skip details but I will say that we .. joined in worship with several priestesses before I woke up naked on the floor convinced that Marc was dead."

"We went to his corner of Oblivion first.." Marcurio ducked behind Farkas as Frenya's head shot up and she growled. "Hey, if you're going to tell him..might as well tell him everything."

"Fine. We were in Misty Grove and somehow I ended up..No, this is my gods damn wedding day and I've said enough. Lets eat."

"They were almost married before she snapped out of it. He was talking about taking her to bed when just like that, her eyes got clear and she was slapping me across the face like it was _MY_ fault that she kissed a Daedric prince. We spent days trying to track down the gods damn goat and return it before paying that woman in Whiterun a very large sack of coin for a lost wedding ring and vowed we would never speak about it again."

"And now we are all going to take that vow. No one leaves this house until you do."

Farkas bit his bottom lip as Frenya buried her face in her arms. He howled with laughter until he realized she was crying and covered his mouth to calm himself as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will never bring it up, I promise and so do the other two. I will bash their skulls in if they do. It's not so bad, love."

He pursed his lips as she picked her head up and frowned. Her hair covered her eyes as she sighed and slumped in the chair while he kissed her cheek.

His eyes followed his new bride as she made her way to the bedroom and sighed with frustration. He sent their siblings to order a meal and raised a brow as a quiet giggle became a loud laugh as he entered the room. "Did it really happen?"

"It could have been worse. I mean.."

"Forget that bastard. I mean, we're really married?" She beamed with a grin as he nodded and slipped his arms around her waist.

"It's too late to say no now." He muttered against her neck as she giggled and ran her hands over his.

"Can you undo me, my dear husband?" Farkas was silent as he slowly unlaced her dress.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Probably. I'm sorry this happened."

"Frenya, you may be Dragonborn but I do not think that gives you enough power to boss around the Daedra. It's just alot to take in."

"Our lives will never be boring will they?"

"I really doubt they will. I love you." Farkas let her dress drop to the ground and prepared to throw her on the feathery bed when her stomach grumbled. "I suppose our wedding night can wait. Lets get you fed."

Frenya groaned as he gently pulled her back up so she could dress. Farkas smiled when she pulled the shining ruby necklace from her pack and clasped it around her neck. "I hope you love your gift as much as I love this." She slid her fingers over the gem before letting it drop to her chest.

"I don't know if I can take anymore surprises, love."

"I've worked to hard to ruin it now. You're just going to have to wait."

"Give me a hint?" Farkas pulled shoes from her open wardrobe and slipped them on her feet while she pinned back her hair.

"Nope." Frenya pulled Farkas in for a kiss that left her lost in him, unwillingly to push him away even as her stomach growled.

"As tempted as I am to take that clothing back off of you I fear your stomach may attack me." Farkas laughed as she linked arms with him and scowled.

Farkas opened the door to check the status of the lusting towns folk before letting his bride take a step outside. People seemed dazed and confused as they made their way out of the house. Some seemed to realize something had happened while others just seemed drunk as the remains of their forced lust wore off.

Marcurio and Vilkas were laughing over the Barbs special house drink and went silent when they took note of the entering couple. "We figured you two would be awhile."

"I'm starving. Does that taste..funny?"

"Nope, nothing like…how about we get something ordered for you two. What would you like?" Marcurio's cheeks turned red as he hurried from the table.

Farkas shook his head and glanced at his new bride. "I knew I should have never let you out of my sight the moment you arrived at Jorrvaskr."

Vilkas faked a gag and yelped when Frenya kicked him under the table. "Your brother is just jealous he didn't get me first, Farkas."  
The smaller twin winked and laughed as he rose to get a refilled tankard.

"I mean it Fren, I should have never let you away from me for even a second." Farkas slid his hand into her lap with a smirk. "So when am I getting my gift?"

"If you truly do not want to wait..we could leave tonight." Frenya took the tankard that Vilkas held out and slowly sipped while Marcurio placed a hot plates in front of them.

"I don't like that idea." Marcurio leaned back into his chair and watched Vilkas nod in agreement.

"Sanguine showed up at the Temple of Mara and charmed the city to lust after me as a wedding gift. I think we can handle a carriage back to Whiterun."  
Frenya smiled at the Nord beaming with pride at her side.

Keerava placed a tray of sweet rolls and bottles of mead on the table with a smile. "For your celebration."  
Frenya hugged the Argonian and slapped away the hands of the sweets stealing men. "Marc told me you received a little gift. Can I see?"

Frenya awed over the sparkling ring on her finger before hugging her again. "You have to send word so we can be at the wedding!"

"Of course! This would not have been possible without you!" She ignored the noise of the men behind her as the two women talked about the new engagement and gossip around the town before Keerava was summoned for more drink by already intoxicated men at the bar.  
Frenya crossed her arms and pouted when she turned around to find icing on the faces of the three chewing men. "Seriously?! You're lucky I love you guys."  
She tore a remaining sticky treat from the tray as she watched with disgust as they licked icing from their fingers and wiped the remaining stickiness on their pants.

Somewhere between Frenya going to get another bottle of mead and getting back to her seat, Vilkas had challenged Marcurio and Farkas to a drinking competition inducing a loud groan from the bride.

"Marc, we know how these end. Lets not…"

"Fren, it's okay. My coin is on the mage anyway. My brothers become a milk drinker since he shacked up with you." She rolled her eyes at the obvious taunting that always set his brother off.  
Farkas slammed down his tankard with a grimace as the drink ran down his throat while Marcurio laughed and told him to catch up.

"What's the bet?" Frenya sighed and plopped into her seat.

"If Farkas beats Marcurio then he gets to know what his gift is and the mage promised to make good on the deal."

Frenya choked on her drink as she turned to look at Marcurio. "You better start drinking mage or so help me!"

She watched in horror as they drank in close competition making their faces flushed and their eyes turn glassy. "Vilkas, you're cleaning up after them if they puke."

"Hey mage, did she ever scream your name on those trips?" Farkas growled as he slammed down another empty tankard.

"If you count 'oh gods, Marc don't stop'" Marcurio mockingly slammed down his cup with a drunken smile.

Frenya covered her face in humiliation that not even her mead could cover at the below the belt tactics they were pulling out to try and win. "Vilkas, call a winner. I'm begging you!"

"Sorry sister, you know the rules. It wouldn't be right." Vilkas laced his fingers behind his head and sat back to watch the drama unfold. She watched with disgust and fear until her own head began to swim and her eyelids grew heavy. She knew at the point they were at, they wouldn't even know who was winning. Farkas grunted as she elbowed him and asked if he was ready to go to bed.  
He almost budged as she whispered things in his ear that would have most on their feet instantly but quickly fell victim to more taunting.

She finished her tankard and chewed her bottom lip as her irritation grew.

"I guess you'll have to warm my bed tonight, Vilkas. I'm sure you can't be to different from your brother." Frenya grabbed the smaller twins hands and forced him to his feet, not stopping until the door slammed behind them.

"Farkas is going to kill me even after he realizes you're joking." Frenya laughed as she leaned against the cold building, silently counting the seconds until her drunken fool would charge outside.

"No he won't. I doubt he can do much more than crawl right now." Vilkas jumped as the door slammed open and an angry Farkas stumbled out yelling threats as Frenya grabbed his collar.

"Are you coming home with me, my love?"

Farkas scooped the giggling woman up, cussing as he stumbled sideways. "The mage wins. Good night brother."

She groaned and laughed as Farkas tried to kiss her, leaving her with a bloody nose and sore lip yet still managed to land his lips nowhere near hers. He walked into  
the door way as he tried to find a cloth to help her as she tilted her head and choked with laughter. After minutes of stumbling and cusses he returned with a cloth and only injured her further as he tried to help.

After the blood clotted and she could stop laughing, she struggled to get him out of his clothing and into bed where he had other plans then sleep.

"You tried to kiss me and busted my face. It's bed time, love." She pushed his head into the pillow as he tried to sit up and protest, finally giving up as she covered his mouth with her hand and hushed him. She laughed as he cussed under his breath and pulled her head to his chest with force. She sighed as she adjusted against him, pushing his hair from her face as it fell forward.

"Thank you for marrying me." He whispered as he yawned loudly and threw an arm over her. She snorted as she laughed, her chest heaving against his as he grumbled and told her to stop laughing. "You're very welcome. I love you, now go to sleep!"


End file.
